Fairest: Beast
by Daerwyn
Summary: Sequel to Fairest: Beginnings. Bella is taken prisoner, or is she? She has her life as normal as possible, except her children and Harry are gone. Instead, she is there, with her resurrected dog and snake to keep her company. Is she over him or no? The fact that the Dark Lord, desperate to make her his, will stop at nothing to have her.
1. Chapter 1

IF YOU HAVEN'T READ WHEN FICTION BECOMES REALITY, THIS WON'T MAKE SENSE. SO, GO BACK AND READ THAT. THANKS.:?

Three weeks. Three weeks of being on edge, so much, that the sound of a butterfly landing sent all of the adults to pulling out their wands and looking around. Three weeks of Serenity on Edge. I was so scared that he would just show up. And, on the first day of the fourth week, my fears arrived.

I heard screams come from the fields that we had made in order to let the children play. Screams. Familiar screams. My children's screams. I ran out of the house, dropping and shattering a plate in the process, and saw the most horrific and life-changing event in my life.

Voldemort was here, and he was torturing Torah. He was smiling cruelly as she screamed. I willed the tears to stay inside.

"Stop it!" I shouted, not thinking at all. "Stop torturing my children you sick monster!"

The spell stopped immediately at the sound of my voice and Voldemort looked at me.

"Seems like your safe get away isn't so safe after all," he said, his chilling voice making my blood turn to ice.

"How?" I managed to say, keeping my voice steady and confident. "Why?"

"Ah, so many questions, so little time. I can only stay for a while. I have to round up some Death Eaters, get you back to stay with me, and kill the Order."

By now, Harry had come, and he was standing beside me.

"I thought you said it was safe here?" Harry asked. I was about to answer when Molly did instead.

"He broke through the wards," she whispered and my eyes widened. He was stronger than I thought.

I looked at my children's fearful eyes as they tried to move away quickly but without notice. I met Torah's eyes and she nodded.

She turned and picked up Electra, and ran at full speed, the others right behind her.

"It's me you want," I said, taking a step forward. "Not them."

"Oh, I want them too. Just not the same reason as I want you. I want them dead, I want you alive."

I took another step forward, and Harry grabbed my arm. I met his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He let go, in shock by the look on his face, and I took another step forward.

"I'll go with you, in exchange for everyone on this island's safety. I go with you, and they stay alive and well, never to be touched by you or your followers, or anyone else that wants or is working for you," I reviewed it in my head, looking for any loop holes. "No matter what, they stay out of harms way."

He looked slightly annoyed, but quickly regained his composure. I looked at his face, and saw that he looked more human like. His hair was growing, not a lot, but enough for it to be noticable. His eyes were still red, but they were fading to brown. His face, though still pastey white, was gaining color. He was almost able to pass as human, and that scared me.

"Perfect," he slithered out. "Now, come here, we'll leave. Your family, your friends," he spat it out like it was poison, "And your children are to never have contact with you, and you aren't to them."

I looked at Harry. "I love you, Harry, always know that. And let the kids know it, too. Please, as my last wish, for whatever happens, you mustn't let them think I hate them. I have to do this."

Harry looked at Voldemort with fury in his eyes. I quickly looked to the grass.

"I agree," I said loud enough. I took another step forward, but was pulled back. I saw the vampires, the Cullen's to be exact, hissing and Rosalie dragged me behind her.

"Vampire!" Voldemort laughed. "I forgot the last time I saw one. Hmm, you all look familiar. . ." he trailed off and his face brightened a minute later. "Ah, dear Esme. Yes, it seems to be you that I met before."

Esme looked taken aback, "I beg your pardon?"

"In the America's, 1943, I believe. Ah, I was six. Yes, a field trip with that retched orphanage."

Esme didn't show any recognition on her face. "I don't know you."

Voldemort shrugged, "Years have done a lot to me."

No one laughed, or even looked amused. I pulled out of Rose's grasp and put my wand away.

Voldemort flicked his wand and Rose flew away from me.

"We made a deal!" I shouted. "You can't touch them!"

He smiled cruelly at me. "I don't make deals. I do what I please."

"Then you loose me," I said, standing back next to Harry. He held onto my hand, not wanting me to go away.

Voldemort chuckled, "You word binds you. You leave with me as soon as I leave, whether you want to or not."

I looked at him, square in the eyes. "If I leave, you can't touch them at all, ever! If I leave, you can't harm them, ever! We made the deal, and I agreed to the terms on your part. No contact, what-so-ever. As long as they are safe, I agree."

He looked conflicted. He didn't want to lose me, but he didn't want to lose the Order, too.

"Fine. You come with me."

I nodded and kissed Harry's cheek quickly before I walked to Voldemort's side. I couldn't meet their eyes.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Tonks cried. "We can do something else! We'll give you anything if you leave us, ALL of us alone. Aphrodite included."

"Aphrodite?" Voldemort asked.

"Me." I said. "Aphrodite Aurora Tonks. I am not a Malfoy, like Lucius thought. And Tonks, I knew it would come to this. I tried to delay it as long as possible, but I knew it as soon as the fire started to talk. It was going to happen. I'm sorry, but I knew we were going to deal with this sooner or later."

"We still want to know one thing," Harry said, meeting my eyes. I felt a tear run down my cheek. He saw it and took a step forward. Voldemort pulled out his wand.

"No!" I growled, looking at Voldemort. He met my eyes and put his wand away.

"What is it, Potter?" Voldemort asked, almost sounding bored.

"How did you come back?" Harry asked, a few murmurs of agreement whispered through the people of the island.

"Ah, Bella's love for you sparked a hint of the horcrux left in the necklace she always wore. The necklace grew to full power over time, ten years to be exact. And then you left her for the Weasley girl, and her hatred made it stronger. Then, you broke the potion, and her love made it even stronger. And then Bella lost it, she lost all her control and got revenge on Ginny, just as I predicted. Bella brought me back without even knowing it. Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

My eyes widened and I looked at the necklace in Voldemort's hands.

"But, I destroyed the horcrux. Dumbledore told me himself it was gone! I made sure of it!" I protested hotly.

Voldemort handed me the necklace, but I didn't take it. He grabbed my arm and forced it in my hand. I looked at the necklace and watched it glow.

"You didn't. Dumbledore knew what this necklace could do, and only you could do that. Bellatrix made sure of that. Bellatrix made sure that at least part of my soul would grow back to normal."

I looked up and smiled, "You have no soul."

I could feel Harry's smile in the back of my head. I didn't look back.

"Some may think that, but I do. Pity they don't. I have done this world good."

It was my turn to laugh, "Good? You killed Muggle's, Muggleborns, and anyone that didn't want to join you! How is that good!? Your a sick monster! You kill people because you don't like them! I'm surprised the Ministry hasn't put you in Azkaban yet!"

"Oh, they have. They think I'm weak. I could escape without them even knowing."

I stopped laughing at took a step back.

"I promised I'd go if you leave them alone. How do I know that you are keeping you word?"

He smiled, "Because, I always keep my word. I have, always."

I felt Harry's fear. It was something we had gotten used to over time. We could almost sense eachother's emotions. He knew that Voldemort had vowed that Harry would die in his hands.

"Fine," I said after a minute of hesitation. "Let's go."

He grabbed my arm and turned me next to him. I smiled at them, in reassurance. I watched Tonks, my mother, Molly, and Esme break into tears - or tearless cries in Esme's case - as Voldemort apparated away. I felt my heart stay behind. I knew it would come to this, but I would never be prepared, even if I was a vampire and had forever.

We landed at White Manor and I squirmed out of his grip. I looked at the necklace that was still in my hands. The cursed necklace. All because of Bellatrix, I could never get rid of him. It is no doubt she created the curse herself, making it impossible to trace.

Voldemort waved his wand and the house built itself back to the way I always remembered it. Beautiful, white, and ancient Greek looking. He opened the door and led me inside. I was afraid to look, but when I heard birds chirping, I looked up and gasped. It was maginificent.

The walls were lit up, the windows were opened, the birds were blue jays. It was wonderful. I felt like I belonged here, but then I remembered who I was with.

"Why did you do this?" I asked quietly.

"My bride deserves the best," Voldemort explained, walking about and straightening a painting of Lucius and Narcissa. It was a wonder how he made that appear.

His words made my heart stop. How can I marry him when I'm still married to Harry?

"I can't marry you," I blurted out.

He spun around, "Oh, I know. But, when you live with me, you never age, as I never do. So, when your darling husband dies, you are able to marry again."

My eyes widened, "What about my children? Will they never see me? Will they grow up thinking I betrayed the Order, just so I can be your little pet?"

He blinked back his anger. "No. You agreed. You said this life is what you wanted as long as you remained out of contact with your family, friends, and whoever else you knew."

I bit my lip, not wanted to admit that I did agree to that.

"Your right," I whispered. I looked about and Voldemort seemed to catch the light in my eyes.

"You like it?" He persisted.

I nodded, "It's beautiful, thank you."

"I saw that you burnt it, why?" he asked, from right behind me. I jumped.

"There was a illusion charm put on the house so that everyone except for me would see the house I saw when I was younger. I saw the real thing. I saw the blood covering the walls, the arms and legs thrown about, and the heads severed and impaled along the railing. I couldn't live here knowing that it was like that, so I started new."

He looked around as I described it. Flashes of that night flew to my mind. The night Harry said he was with Ginny. That was the worst day of my life and I couldn't believe that I didn't find out sooner what was going on.

I heard fingers snap, and I blinked quickly and looked up.

"Follow me, and I will show you around."

He started to walk up the white stairs.

"I know my way around," I said simply, "I memorized the plans of White Manor long ago."

"Well, I have added things. Now, follow me."

I sighed and followed him up the stairs, toward the first hall, which I knew contained the library, music room, and the two smaller bedrooms.

"You can have either of these rooms," Voldemort said. "The entire house is open to you. The library is fully stocked and the music room has a piano, guitar, and lounge."

He opened the doors to the music room, and I stepped inside, looking at the white piano.

"Do you play?" he asked.

I looked at him, startled. "Yes, I play the piano, but not the guitar. I never took the time to learn, I've been far too busy."

I walked over to the piano and stroked the keys lovingly. I had played the piano at least once a week, playing all Harry, the kids, and my favorites. I still played the lullaby Edward made for me to put my children to sleep. It never left me.

A soft chime of each perfectly tuned key echoed through the room.

"Play something, please," Voldemort said, sitting on the sofa.

I looked up, "Oh, no, I couldn't."

"I insist," he said, "Play."

I grimmaced and sat down, softly playing the piano and Edward's Lullaby filled the house. All the memories came rushing back and I nearly stopped. I saw my kids, laughing and yawning as I played, I saw Harry and I when we first got close, I saw my wedding, I saw my life with Harry before we had Torah and James.

I ended the song and looked at Voldemort.

"That was lovely. What's it called?"

I shrugged, "It has many different names. My ex made it for me, and he called it Bella's Lullaby, but I just call it Torah's Song."

"Torah?"

"My oldest daughter," I said quietly. "The one you were torturing."

I heard him get up, but I turned away from his touch and looked out the window. I saw the forest, the leaves grow lively and I saw the tree I climbed all those years ago. I saw deer playing with their baby deer, and I saw a mother bird feed her three baby birds worms from her mouth.

I felt Voldemort's hand clasp my shoulder tightly. I looked at him.

"My room is the left one. The green one in the old plans."

He smiled. "Good, now follow me and I will show you the add ons."

I followed him hesitantly. We walked to a garden that the Queen would be jealous of. He showed me a pool, a work out room, though he said I didn't need to work out, I would be like a vampire, but eat human food. He showed me a kitchen with two house elves in it.

"You do not need to slave over the oven anymore," he said simply. I saw the elves and smiled.

"Hello, you can call me Dite. I think we'll see eachother around a lot. What are your names?"

They didn't answer.

"You can talk, can't you?" I asked worridly.

They didn't answer.

"Can you even underst-"

"How about we go to the next room?" Voldemort interrupted, throwing something at the elves. I didn't have a chance to see, because I was led out of the room.

"You made the elves deaf?" I asked, astonished.

"They are less likely to tell any Order member any information."

"How will they take orders?" I asked. "How will I be able to talk to them?"

"You don't talk to house elves."

I looked at him, "I talk to house elves. I respect house elves. They do the dirty work for lazy witches and wizards. Only the most busy of our kind deserve them, not rich people that don't want to lift a finger."

He smiled a little, "Right. And then they won't want to do anything because they are your friend."

I shook my head, "No, then they'll do anything for you because you are their friend. My house elf, Trella, she was my friend and she still followed my orders."

"I've been watching you. You never gave her orders."

"You've been watching me?" I asked, shocked.

"The necklace gave you power as well as I." Voldemort said. "You would have died long ago if it weren't for that necklace."

I looked at the necklace in my hands, "Your mother's love," I whispered. "Your mother put her love into this necklace like Lily protected Harry."

He looked sideways at me, "The Potter's are dead."

"They're alive." I smiled, "They're alive and Lily's love protected Harry. Your mother's love kept your soul in the necklace."

"And my mother's love protected you," Voldemort said shortly.

"Me? How? I never came close to a near death experience."

"In Phoenix, in Forks, in the newborn war. I saw it all. I always knew where you were. My mother's love protected you from dying as long as you wore the necklace. She protected you from changing," he looked at my vampire scar. "She protected you from the shapeshifters, she protected you from whatever else you encountered in America."

He looked at me again, opening a door.

"My mother knew enough about you in the spirit world. You were all the Order talked about."

I shook my head, "No, they wouldn't talk about me."

He laughed, "Potter has the resurrection stone, so they were updated daily, if not that, then weekly. I assure you, I was there. All Potter would talk about was you, your kids, and that werewolf child."

"Teddy is not a werewolf, his father is." I said. "The gene is not hereditary."

"No, it is. The gene kicks in after so long."

I shook my head, "Teddy has shown no signs of being sick or anything during full moons. He is a metamorphagus like his mother and I."

He smiled, "Your a metamorphagus."

"A limited metamorphagus. I only have four forms." I shifted to my red, "Red," I shifted to my black haired, "Black," I shifted to my Malfoy Form, "Bella Malfoy or blond," and I shifted back to my brunette original. "And my original form. Brunette."

He seemed fascitated. "Interesting. What one do you feel most comfortable with."

"My brunette now, but ten years ago I would have said my blond."

"I wonder," he murmured, waving his wand at me. I flinched, on instinct. When nothing happened I looked in the mirror of the room we were in. A room of mirrors. It brought back memories of Phoenix and James chasing me down.

I touched my scar again. "What did you do to me?"

I looked at my face, my body, and my hair. I looked the same.

"I gave you the power of animagus. You can shift into anything, and you can change your form if you don't like it."

I wrinkled my eyebrow, "And this is supposed to do to me, what?"

"Live," he said.

I was still confused as he led me to my bedroom. He opened the door and I swear I heard my jaw hit the floor. The bed was raised on marble steps, and the bedspread was light green and curtain like. Whatever it was, it was beautiful. There was a dark green chair in the corner as well as a desk and a black owl.

"An owl?" I asked.

I looked at his smiling face. "I'm not a total monster. You can still keep in contact with everyone you wish. Under the conditions you don't tell them where you are."

I had already made my way to the owl. "Oh, that's fine with me," I laughed. "I don't honestly care what the conditions are, as long as I could talk to them."

I heard him chuckle. "I'll leave you alone now. Oh, and there is another surprise for you. Two actually. One is in the room to the right of your window. The other is to the left."

"Thank you," I said, turning around to look at him, but he was already gone. I opened the right door and saw all the dresses that could ever have been made as well as magnificent shoes and jewelery. I opened the left door and tears were brought to my eyes.

"Libra!" I whispered croutching down. My dog that Narcissa and Lucius had gotten me when I was three. I thought she died when Narcissa disowned me. She ran at me and licked my face. "What are you doing here, girl? I thought you died!"

I rubbed her white belly, just like I always remembered.

"I kept her alive for you," a voice said from the door. I looked up and saw Voldemort.

"Why?" I asked, slightly touched. "Why would you keep a dog alive for me?"

"For you," he said like it was the simplist thing in the world.

I looked at Libra and kissed her forehead, "Thank you, so much." I said sincerely. I saw shock cross his face, but it quickly disappeared. He nodded and just stayed there.

Libra barked and walked to another door, scratching at it.

"Hey, don't do that!" I hissed. "You'll scratch the wood."

She stepped back like she understood me and I opened the door. There was my pet snake, Hydra, that got lost in the woods five years ago, according to Draco. She slithered to my arm and licked my face with its tongue.

"You kept Hydra alive?" I asked, spinning around, but Voldemort was already gone. I set Hydra down. "Do not get lost, please." She slithered up a tree in her room and coiled up. Libra barked and padded through the room I found her in. I followed her to the bed and sat down next to her.

"What it is?" I asked. She nudged a piece of paper with her nose. I picked it up and opened it.

"Dinner is at seven. The elves follow a tight schedule and won't listen to anything any one says. Be dressed properly and you can bring your dog. Voldemort."

I rubbed Libra in between the ears and she looked at me.

"Girl, what am I going to do?" I whispered. "Libra, what would you do?"

She sat on my stomach as I laid back. The clock chimed five.

"You could call Trella and get her to apparate you out of here," a mousy voice said. I sat up and pulled out my wand.

"Whose there?" I called.

A short figure stepped out that I recognized immediately.

"Trella, I can't, he'll just fine me and kill everyone."

She frowned, "Dite wishes to stay."

"I have to until I can come up with a better option."

I looked at the necklace on my desk. I held up my finger. "Hold on a moment, Trella. I have something for you to give to Harry."

I pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote to Harry.

"Dear Harry,  
Voldemort said that I can keep in contact with anyone I want as long as I don't give away my location. I give this to Trella, with instructions not to tell where I am. I am sorry that I left, but its the only thing we could do, and I'm sorry. I love you with all my heart and according to Voldemort, I will never age as long as I live with him. He brought my dog, Libra, back to life, as well as Hydra, my snake.  
I am sorry that I can't be there to see our children grow up. I'll be writing as often as I can.  
I love you with all my heart, and I love the kids too. Tell everyone else I love them, even Draco, Astoria, and little Scorpio. Tell Ginny I forgive her for all she's done, and be careful what you drink around her. She could be trying to spike your drink again. Love always and forever, Dite."

I handed it to Trella.

"You cannot tell him where I am. I order you to never tell anyone where I am."

She bowed and apparated with a small pop. Libra walked over with a dress in its mouth. I took it out and looked at it. It was magnificent. The olive green dress set off my brown hair beautifully. I put my hair in a bun, but the dress on, and some silver slippers. I led Libra out the door and to the dinning room at 6:50.

"Ah, you made it," Voldemort said from his seat. He gestured to the seat across the table from him. The only seat left. I sat reluctantly and looked at the plate of food that appeared.

"Tacos?" I asked, smiling a little and looking up.

He chuckled, "Your favorite, if I remember correctly."

I was shocked and oddly touched. "How did you know?"

He shrugged, "The necklace told me everything."

I instictively touched my neck, and remembered that it was still on my desk.

"You contacted your family," he said a matter-of-factly.

"Um, yes?" I said, not really knowing what I should say.

"Understandable, given the circumstances. What did you say?" He seemed curious, not like he was going to kill the next thing he sees if he gets my answer.

"That I want Harry to let the kids know that I didn't abandon them, to let them understand why I did this."

"And why is that?"

He was playing dumb. "So they could stay safe," I said wistfully, "So they could live without fear as long as I stay here. So they could grow up and not have to remember me if they didn't want to. So they would know that I would love them, and that I only did this for them."

I looked at him and saw his eyes soften, but then go back to his glare in an instant.

"You didn't do this because you wanted to?"

I looked at him, glaring slightly. "No."

He sighed, "Well, a few nights here might change your mind."

I was about to come up with a smart comment, but he cut in before I could.

"And once you spend about fifty years here, Potter will be dead and you can marry me."

I nearly gagged at the thought. "In your dreams."

He smiled, "Oh, yes, and I'm not afraid to admit it. I bet you dream about it as well."

"In my nightmares," I muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "Eat."

I ate slowly, yet hastily. When I finished, I excused myself, took the plate to the kitchen, and went to the Music Room, as I usually did every evening at Black House. I sat down at the piano and cracked my knuckles.

My fingers drifted along the keys as I sang Littlest Things by Lily Allen.

"Sometimes I find myself sitting back and reminising,  
especially when I have to watch other people kissing,  
and I'll remember when you started calling me your misses,  
all the play fighting  
all the flirtacious disses.  
I tell you sad stories, about my childhood.  
I don't know why I trusted you but I knew that I could. We'd spend the whole weekend lying in our own dirt,  
I was just so happy in your boxers and your T-shirt. Dreams, dreams, of when we had just started things. Dreams, of you and me.  
And it seems, it seems, that I can't shake those memories. I wonder if you have the same Dreams too.  
The littlest things that take me there,  
I know it sounds lame but its so true.  
I know its not right, but it seems unfair,  
that things are reminding me of you.  
Sometimes I wish we could just pretend,  
even if only for one weekend.  
So come on, tell me, is this me an-"

"Enough." I heard a voice say. I stopped midsentence and whirled around. Voldemort was there, anger clear on his face.

"I believe it's and, not enough," I retorted bitterly.

"No, enough with the song," he said, and I swear jealously was in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked, standing up.

"Because you are mine, not Potter's."

I laughed, "My heart will always belong with Harry. You know this, but you don't want to accept it. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"I do not want to hear that song ever again," he called after me.

I looked behind me to see Voldemort staring at the piano. I turned the corner just as I saw him fall to his knees.

He can cry for all I care, I thought. He took me from my family, my love, my life, my husband, and that was just one person. He took me away from my children, my family, and my friends. I sat on my bed and stared at my owl. A white owl flew to the window and tapped with its beak. I recognized it immediately, Hedwig.

I opened the window and Hedwig nipped at my fingers.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?"

She held out her leg and I untied a letter. I opened it and gasped.

It was a photo of the family. Of the entire Order after it got back together three weeks ago. If Voldemort knew I had this, he would destroy it. I looked around the room and saw the bed first. I tucked the photo in the back of the pillow and looked at Hedwig.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote quickly:

Thank you so much. I am keeping it out of HIS eyes. He loves me, and I really mean loves me. I was singing about our life together, Littlest Things by Lily Allen if you must know, and he stopped me midsong and banned that song from ever being sung in the house again. I didn't think he was capable of love, but he is showing me how much I was wrong. He gave a me a complete closet full of beautiful gowns, a library full of books, and a workout room, theater, and pool. He said he did it for me, to make me feel at home. I am starting to feel like that, but I am missing something, everything. I am missing my family, you - my love - and my friends. I'm sorry, Harry, this letter may sound like I've fallen for him, but I assure you, that is not the case. I love you, I always have and always will. Never doubt that. I have loved you through all our times, whether their good or bad. Again, send my love. Bella/Dite.

I tied it to Hedwigs leg and she flew off. I watched her fly into the sunset, completely unaware that that would be the last letter I could ever send.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU LIKE IT, LOVE IT? REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

I tied it to Hedwigs leg and she flew off. I watched her fly into the sunset, completely unaware that that would be the last letter I could ever send.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, petting Libra and looking out the window when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called, not taking my eyes off the window.

The door opened and I looked up to see Voldemort.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come for a walk with me."

I patted Libra's head. "Um, okay?"

He nodded and walked off. Three feet down the hallway, he turned around. "Meet me in the garden."

I nodded and went to my closet to get changed into a summer dress and some shoes. Three minutes later, I ran down the hall to the garden, but I paused at a window, and saw him talking to some one. A cloaked figure. I froze in my tracks. Did he already get new Death Eaters? If he did, how many did he have?

I took a deep breath and continued to walk down the hall to the garden. I opened the door and walked out. I pretended to be surprised by the cloaked wonder, but I didn't need to pretend that much.

"Oh, I didn't realize we had visitors," I said loud enough for them to hear. "I'm Aphrodite, and you are?"

The cloaked person took off their cloak, and I didn't need any introduction.

"Bellatrix," she said.

I froze. "How- Your dead. Molly killed you."

"Ah, Bella. That is your real name, right?"

I glared at her. "It's Aphrodite Tonks, Bellatrix. I assume you always knew."

She laughed, "Oh, I always knew. Andromeda begged me to keep Narcissa in the dark about it. Andromeda didn't want her baby to die in the Dark Lord's hands. So, it seems you ended up with the Dark Lord after all. I assumed that when he died you would have given up. She never does keep looking for something once she's lost it."

I said something I knew I shouldn't have. "At the moment, I'm here. I have not married him because I have already married."

She smiled, "Is it Draco? You two always got along so well. Oh, what about Blaise?"

"Hardly," Voldemort said. "She married Potter."

"She did WHAT!?" Bellatrix screeched. She advanced on me, but I pulled out my wand.

"I did what any Gryffindor would dream of, Bellatrix. I married Harry. I married him because I love him and he loves me. If you have a problem with it, write it down and hand it to me by morning."

She growled and took a step closer. I put my wand to her neck and she froze. "You died once, you can die again for all I care."

She laughed, "You don't have the heart to kill me."

I looked her level in the eye. "One of my vampire friends killed my ex right in front of my house, along with fifteen other vampires. I watched Keith get killed. I watched Sirius get killed. I watched Cedric get killed. Now, are you going to tell me I don't have the heart to kill you - the aunt that made my life miserable for eighteen years?"

She glared at me. I applied a little pressure on the wand that was on her neck and she straightened up, taking a step back. I followed.

"N-no. I'm not saying that." She said hastily. "I'm just surprised that your married to Potter is all. I tried to make sure that you would end up with the Dark Lord."

I shook my head, "Well, you failed. I'm only here because I traded myself for my children, Harry, and my friends safety. Because unlike you, I can actually love."

She shook her head as I backed her up against a tree. "I'm sorry."

I looked at her hard. "But you succeeded as well." She looked confused. "I'm here. Ten years later, I'm here. I raised eleven children and I'm here. I am capable of more love than you can even imagine. I find out you used me to get your lover back and all I can think is 'you are such a ungrateful witch.' I saved your butt here all those years ago. You remember it?"

She nodded.

"And then I ran away, unable to believe that you never covered for me. When was the last time you did?"

She hesitated. "I didn't tell anyone that I knew who you really were."

I laughed, "You kept even me in the dark. How is that covering for me? I didn't even know! You could have at least told me. And then I find out that this necklace!" I pointed to the necklace I put back on. "You used me to get the only man you ever loved back! Screw Rodolphus. You love Voldemort. You always have. Even Harry saw it. Even Tonks and Lupin knew, and they've been dead for ten years." I shook my head and lowered my wand. "You were right because I can't kill you. Because whether you like it or not, your still my Aunt and killing you would be stooping as low as you go. You killed your cousin, Bella. You tried to kill a child. You even tried to kill everyone that looked at you differently. No. I can't kill you because then I would be just as bad as you."

She smirked, "I am not that bad."

"You kill people. I can't even bring it to myself to kill a spider." I pointed out. "I don't kill people. I'm not cut out for this. I never will be, no matter how long I stay here." I turned to Voldemort. "Why is she here?"

Voldemort hadn't said barely a word throughout the entire conversation. "She is here because she came back from the dead to serve me."

I laughed, "Typical her. Will do anything to be with you. Why don't you choose her for your bride? I can see you guys together and she loves you. She's closer to your age. I'm practically old enough to be your daughter."

"Your nearly thirty," Voldemort said. "I'm frozen at thirty-five."

"You were still born in the thirties! I was born in the eighties. That's a fifty year age difference."

"And yet we only look five years apart," he replied calmly. But I could tell it was forced.

"Why did you want me out here?"

"To meet Bella again. She will be living next to you."

My eyes widened. "Your kidding right?"

He smiled, "Never, darling. Why would I lie to you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you want to see how I will react. Everything's a test in my life."

He sighed, "No. Your life isn't a test here."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

He nodded, "Goodnight."

I walked off to my bedroom. When I got to my bedroom, I shut the door and took the picture of the newly formed Order Harry sent to me. I folded it and stuck it down my shirt. I took off Voldemort's necklace and placed it in the jewelery box. I sighed and crawled into bed, taking my slippers off at the same time. I heard a tap on my window just as I was about to drift off.

I sat up and looked at the window. Hedwig was back. I ran to the window and pulled her inside.

"What, girl?"

She held out her leg and I saw a small roll of parchment. I frowned and unhooked it.

"Dear Dite,

I'm sorry but I couldn't stop it. Harry drank some of Ginny's tea and she put him back under her spell. He is currently abandoning the kids. Ron, Andromeda, Tonks, Lupin, and I are taking care of them, as well as Molly and Arthur. I am so sorry, Bella. I am working on the anti-potion, but I don't know if she'll try it again. We all miss you and love you very much. Your kids say hi, oh and they say they miss you. I'm sorry.

And in case you don't want a damper on your day, because I read your last letter and it seems like things are going fine, don't read this next paragraph.

I paused and looked at the next sentence. My heart froze. My brain swirled and I had to sit down. Libra licked my face as tears fell.

"Lupin caught Harry and Ginny in bed. Lupin told us and Harry is currently living in your house with Ginny. The kids are living with your mother and father. I am so sorry, Bella. I didn't know things got that bad until Lupin told me. I actually didn't even know he was under the spell until Lupin told me."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. I warned him. I warned Harry not to drink anything from her and he still did. Why? Why would he do that?

"Your sista from another mista, Hermione."

I went to my desk and waved Hedwig off. She flew, a little hesitant. I wrote a note to Hermione.

GIVE THIS TO HARRY! I GAVE HIM ANOTHER CHANCE, I WARNED HIM NOT TO DRINK ANYTHING FROM GINNY, AND HE STILL DID. GIVE THE OTHER LETTER TO HIM, please. Bella/Dite.

I pulled out another piece of parchment.

Harry, I trusted you. I trusted that you wouldn't go to Ginny's and drink anything. But, you did. I'm sorry, but I gave you a second chance to never do it again. You abandon our kids, you abandon our life. I only did this for you, Harry. I did this for everyone I love. If I give you my ring back, we are divorced in Voldemort's eyes. I will be forced to marry him. I will be forced to leave everything behind. I'm sorry, but I can't be married to you anymor-"

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called.

"Bellatrix!" She called back.

"Come in," I said, shoving the letters under a pile of books.

"What are you doing?" She asked, walking over to me.

"Noth-" She pulled out the letters from underneath the books.

She read it aloud. "I'm sorry but I can't be married to you anymore?"

"If it happens again. Hermione is giving you the anti-potion. If I hear from her it happens again, we will be over," I finished.

"The Mudblood."

"If you can't call her by first name, at least call her Granger."

"Granger is helping you stop him form having an affair."

Her word choice brought tears to my eyes. I turned away and walked to the window. "Yes. Ginny keeps feeding him love potion. Read the other one," I told her. I turned and saw her pick up another letter. As she read it quietly, she kept looking at me, waiting for me to break down.

"Your life is far from perfect," she said at last.

I chuckled, "I have vampires as friends, family that came back from the dead, and my love of my life is cheating on me with a pregnant girl! Sure, she's been feeding him love potion, but I warned him! I warned him and he still did it. I can't believe that he just left my kids to fend for themselves! If it weren't for my friends and family, for all I know they could be dead! Do you know what that's like? I can't even picture it! Harry and I were so peaceful. We had Trella to help out when we were busy, but that was all we needed. We didn't need to have people raise our kids for us. We had a perfect life. We loved eachother, and then Ginny's mysteriously pregnant. She makes Harry think he's the father, and for all I know, he is! I don't know anything anymore. I -"

I stopped and fell to my knees. "I just don't know anymore."

Bellatrix surprised me by comforting me. She got next to me and hugged me to her chest. I cried and she rubbed my back.

"You do realize that if the Dark Lord sees this, he will want to marry you."

I nodded, "I don't want to marry him. I only wanted to come because I traded myself for their safety. I never wanted this. If anyone should have him, it should be you. You love him, Bella. I know you do."

She shushed me. "Don't let him hear you say that. He may kill me." I felt her look around and I looked up curiously.

"What are you talking about?"

She looked at me, fear in her eyes. "Here isn't safe. We must leave in order for me to talk to you."

I looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"We have to leave. We can't apparate. No one can apparate on White Manor grounds."

"So, what do we do?"

We sat back and thought. I thought of everything Voldemort told me since my arrival. He gave me animagus power. He said that it would give me. . . what was it? Think, Bella, think! LIVE! He said it would help me live!

"How do I know this isn't a trick? How do I know that he won't kill my children when he finds out?"

She smiled, "He loves you. He wouldn't do anything that would ever make you not have a likely chance of not loving him back."

I nodded. I walked to my desk and finished my letter, just in case Voldemort came back while we were gone.

"I have an idea." I said. "He gave me the power to live."

Bellatrix looked up, "What?"

I smiled, "He gave me metamorphagus powers. I asked him why and he said to live. I'm guessing he wanted me to travel, right? So," I pictured myself as a mouse. I shrank and became a mouse. I walked over to Bellatrix and nudged her hand. She became a mouse as well. I must be able to transform other people with me. I ran to the window and ran out the window. I fell a good ten feet and then landed on soft grass. I watched Bellatrix fall and I scampered off to the forest, where she followed. At the base of my tree, I transformed back.

She came back on her own. "So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

She looked around. "He knows that I love him. He always has. If he hears you say that I should take your place, he may kill me, and I don't want to die. I died once, and I realized in the Spirit World, that I was on the wrong side. I wanted to fight with the order after he nearly killed Narcissa. It was awful, but I was too afraid to say something, because I knew he would kill me. I had to stay, and I had to fulfill his duties. I never wanted this for you."

Shocked? Yeah, imagine where I am right now!

* * *

What do you think? I know, its out there. Its a little crazy, but I need to get as much as possible. I have about fifteen stories going on at the same time, in my Doc Box. I will post them as soon as they are perfect in my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

After my little talk with Aunt Bellatrix, we went back to the house, she opening the front door. Her expression turned impassive and she hurried up the stairs. I saw a shadow being cast behind me. Bellatrix froze.

"My Lord, I am deeply sorry." Bellatrix gushed, getting on her knees. "I just wanted to apologize to Bella about all the wrong-doings I have done in the past to her and her friends. Please, forgive me."

Voldemort stepped out of the shadows and his smile, I could tell, had evil intent. "Is this true, Bella?"

I nodded, "Yes. She apologized for all of the wrong-doings and killings she did to me and my friends. I forgave her."

He took a step forward, "And how would you explain her thinking she is on the wrong side?"

I looked at him, confused, "I have no id-"

"Lies!" He hissed. "I have allowed you more than we had agreed. I can take them away just as quickly as you got them."

I didn't answer.

"And you will never write another letter to Potter or anyone else."

My eyes widened. I didn't say anything, but my hand flew to my mouth.

"And as for you, Bellatrix, come with me."

Aunt Bella got up clumsily and followed him to another room. Before he left, Voldemort waved his wand and I heard something in my room shift. I ran up the stairs and opened my door. Libra and Hydra were still there, but the owl was not. I went to the desk and fumbled around for the letter. I found it and snapped my fingers. Trella came in and I handed her the letter.

"Take this quickly. You know to never tell of where I am," she nodded, "And do not give it to anyone except for Hermione, Ron, Lupin, or Harry. Tell them, that I am banned from sending any letters, but they are welcome to write me, if they'd like."

She nodded and apparated. I had no clue if it got there. What would Voldemort do when he finds out? I heard Bellatrix's screams echo through the halls. I shivered and sank down on my bed. I stared at the blank wall and didn't make a sound. I felt like I was four and getting grounded by Narcissa.

My mother, what is she doing now? How is she? What is even the date? I don't remember anymore. Teddy should recieve his letter soon, if it was June.

* * *

What do you think? I know, its out there. Its a little crazy, but I need to get as much as possible. I have about fifteen stories going on at the same time, in my Doc Box. I will post them as soon as they are perfect in my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

********

Chapter 4:

I pulled Libra to my chest as I sat on the floor. I dried my tears with her fur and she licked my cheek. I dozed off a few times and then cried for more hours. Then I dozed off. I didn't eat anything, because I found that I didn't need to. I lost track of time.

There was a knock on the door sometime after Bellatrix screams stopped. She was dead, I figured.

"Come in!" I called as I wiped off my face.

Voldemort poked his head inside "Come with me, now!"

I stood up, patted Libra's head, and followed Voldemort out the door. I left the door opened and LIbra tried to follow. Voldemort waved his wand and the door shut, causing Libra to yelp in pain. Her paw was stuck in the door. I pulled out of Voldemort's grasp and hissed at him.

"Now look at what you've done!" I knelt next to the door and gently opened it. I cradled her paw in my hands and pulled out my wand. I muttered the healing spell and her paw was healed, but still sore. "Go rest, baby," I whispered as I ruffled her ears and kissed between her ears. "Go rest."

She licked my face and I giggled. I shut the door quietly as she limped toward my bed. I got up and glared at Voldemort. "Your lucky it wasn't a worse injury, or I wouldn't follow you anywhere."

"I know what I do."

"Sure you do," I muttered as he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him as he walked quickly down the hall.

We ended up in the gardens and I noticed that the main path was lined with cloaked figures.

"New Death Eaters!" I whispered, furious.

"I did promise that I would get new ones," Voldemort said.

"Do they know who I am?" I asked as many curious gazes followed me.

"They know that you belong to me, and that is all."

"So they don't know I'm married to Harry Potter?" I laughed. "Oh, that's rich."

Murmurs rang through the twenty Death Eaters. "Why do you need an army? You can't touch the Order."

"Oh, but I can. You sent that letter after I told you not to. They are fair game now, the only question is who will you save?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to marry me, but in order for that to happen, you have to watch me kill Harry. I want you to follow me, yet remain unmarked. Do you agree to do this?"

I hesitated.

"I agree, as long as my children remain unharmed. I do not want a single hair on their heads hurt."

He nodded. "I agree with your terms. Your children can live here, with us."

"MY children are living with their godparents!" I protested.

"OUR children will live with us. Do you want the mudblood to raise your children? They have two of their own, and you have ten. We have plenty of room here and plenty of things for them to do. They will stop aging by the age of eighteen if they move in here as well. You can live with them forever."

I looked at him, "There is no point in arguing. You are right. An eternity with my children is worth the servitude. My children can live here, but I will take care of them and my house elf, Trella, is allowed to stay as well."

Voldemort nodded, "Agreed. Now, we attack the Order at dawn. Bellatrix, take Dite to get changed. You know what."

Bellatrix Lestrange emerged from the shadows and ushered me into the tea room, near the garage. She flicked the light on and there was an olive gown, colonial style, and there were silver accents: a silver sash, jewelery, and high heels.

I took a quick shower, since I hadn't taken one in how long. She helped me into the gown and braided my brunette hair into a French braid. She put a silver rose into it, with green streaks to keep the Slytherin theme apparent. I put on the diamond necklace and bracelet before slipping on my heels. I looked at Bellatrix.

"I thought he killed you."

"He almost did. I was bleeding very badly, but he had the houselves heal me."

I thought of something and my heart stopped dead. "What day is it?"

"It is September 10th. You've been in your room for four months."

"Oh, God no!" I gasped, horrified.

"What!?" Bella asked, frantic. "What happened?"

I turned to her and tears were in my eyes. "I think I'm pregnant."

She shushed me. "Your children are safe, Bella. This one will be as well. You musn't tell Voldemort until after the raid. Or if you must, during the raid."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Is there make up?"

She pulled out some eye liner and put it on me, as well as lip gloss, eyeshadow, and blush. I looked at her. "Please tell me I'm some what ugly!"

She smiled, but quickly hid it. "You look exquisite."

"No!" I whispered, but she ushered me out of the garden and to Voldemort. He looked at me when he heard my heels click and gasped.

"My, you look beautiful!" he cried happily.

I looked at the ground, but couldn't help but blush. "Thank you."

I looked at the Death Eaters and glared. "It is almost dawn. Let's go," Voldemort broke through the silence.

He grabbed my arm. "Cooperate and you get to take your children today."

I nodded, and he apparated with me on his arm. We landed in the field that I left in and it was sun rise. Electra and Regulus were in the grass, picking flowers.

They looked up and a third person emerged.

"Aphrodite!" Tonks cried. She froze when she saw who I was with. Voldemort raised his wand.

"Wait!" I cried and I put my hand over his, and he froze from raising his wand. He looked at my hand atop his wand and his fingers, and looked at me in surprise. "She's my sister."

He lowered his wand and looked at her. "Get the rest of the Order here, I want everyone."

"And the Cullen's, Tonks, please," I said to her.

She nodded and ran off, taking the two kids with her. I looked at the ground when Voldemort wrapped his arm around my waist. I heard voices and gasps and knew that the Order was here. Voldemort tightened his grip on my waist and I looked up.

Harry had his arms around Ginny, who was holding a child. She had her baby.

"I have come because the last letter that Bella has sent violated her agreement. I am allowed to kill anyone of you. . . except for the children." His gaze settled on the ten little kids . Alice's eyes snapped to my stomach and then to my face. I nodded very tightly. I was about to tell her that it was Harry's, but she cut me off with a nod.

"I am allowed to just flick my wand and then you will just. . . not exist."

I looked at Voldemort, "May I say something?"

He looked at me and gestured to Harry and Ginny. "Is it about them?"

I nodded.

"Procede."

"Hermione, did you get my last letter?"

She nodded, "And I gave him the anitdote."

"And he got back with Ginny?" I asked, my voice near cracking.

She nodded. I looked at Harry. "I warned you! I told you and told you what she was up to, Harry! You still ignored me. You know the circumstances, and I'll give them to you. I'm sorry, for you and for myself." I pulled out of Voldemort's grasp and walked up to him. I pulled off my wedding ring and shoved it into his chest.

"He will marry me now. I hope your happy," I whispered. I spun around, but Ginny grabbed my arm. She made me face her and then she slapped me.

I narrowed my eyes. "You got what you wanted, Ginny. You have Harry. Twelve years you wanted him, longer than that, and now you have him. Why slap me? Slap yourself."

I grabbed her wrist and dropped it to her side. I walked back to Voldemort's side and he smiled at me.

"God, that felt good," I muttered as I stood next to Bellatrix.

Bella smiled at me. "Good, because he almost killed Ginny for what she did to you."

"I can handle a slap, Bella, I can't handle Ginny just standing there like she lost."

I looked at Voldemort when he spoke up next. "Now that was handled, I have some business to attend to. Anyone object to me killing the Weasley girl?"

The Weasley's raised their hands, as well as Harry.

Voldemort looked at me but I shrugged.

He raised his wand. "Bellatrix, hold Bella back in case she runs," he instructed. Bella grabbed my arms and I watched as Voldemort flicked his wand. Ginny dropped her baby and took off.

"I'm not dying for Bella, whether she was a friend or not, so move out of my way, or I'll put you in the curses path," she said as she moved people out of her way. The curse followed her, but I had my eyes on the baby that she dropped, like it was nothing. Hermione saw my gaze and looked at Voldemort.

"Ginny made Ron and I the godparents of her child, but if Bella would like to take care of her, we would be more than happy to let her."

My eyes snapped to her. "Your kidding."

She shook her head, "It might give you something fun to do with your time, instead of sitting around and reading all day."

"You don't want her?" I asked.

Hermione looked at the baby. "I love her, yes, but I can't take care of her right now. That is, if everything goes fine today. You can have her."

"Oh, my!" I whispered. I looked at Voldemort and he nodded at Bella to let me go. I walked to the baby and picked her up. "What is her name?"

"Veronica Sarah," Hermione said. I looked at Harry and he was looking at me with hatred. Ginny laid dead five feet to his left.

I walked back to Bellatrix's side and rocked Veronica in my arms. She quieted enough for Voldemort to start talking.

"Bring Harry forth or I kill you all," Voldemort said. Harry stayed put and Voldemort raised his wand. I looked away as he flicked it and Molly screamed.

"Why do you want me?" Harry asked.

"You are the only person that can beat me. Besides, you broke my fiancee's heart."

I flinched at the words, but looked at Harry. He was staring Voldemort down.

"If I broke her heart, she isn't showing it."

I snorted and the baby giggled.

"Bella was in her room for four months straight, not eating or drinking anything, crying over it. She just clung to Libra and fell asleep. When she woke up, she stayed in the same position. You had to be there in order to believe it."

"She would have died."

"Not when she lives with me," Voldemort said. "She can never die and nothing can threaten her health."

Unless your pregnant with your enemy, I thought miserably.

I looked at Veronica and tickled under her chin. She couldn't be more than a month old.

Voldemort raised his wand and looked at Harry. "Last words?"

Harry smirked, "None."

My heart crushed into a million pieces. He didn't want to say sorry to me or anything. He looked at Voldemort.

"Actually yes. I want you to kill me. Because I can't exist in a world without Ginny."

I choked on air and coughed. I nearly dropped Veronica. What the hell? I looked at Harry, tears in my eyes. Bellatrix placed her hand on my back and comforted me while I watched Voldemort and Harry talk.

"And what of your love for Bella?" Voldemort asked, gesturing in my direction.

"It existed, but it left when we stopped having children."

"Say it, dear. Tell him your pregnant," Bellatrix whispered. I looked down at my growing stomach, noticing for the first time that it was bigger than normal.

"Harry!" I said softly. He looked at me, disgust in his eyes. "I'm five months pregnant."

Voldemort whirled on me, his eyes widened.

"And it's yours, Harry, in case you doubt me," I finished.

"Oh, my!" my mother breathed, she turned to Esme, who was shocked. Hermione smiled.

"It's true," Alice said. "I can see it, a beautiful baby."

I looked at Veronica, her red hair flaming - like Victoria's. It was curly as well. She had Ginny's green eyes.

"I do not care," Harry said. "Kill me," he looked at Voldemort, "Please."

Voldemort flicked his wand and Harry flinched. The curse hit him in the chest and he fell backward.

Torah screamed, running up to Voldemort. "You sick monster! How could you kill my father?!" I handed Veronica to Bellatrix and ran up to Torah.

"Stop, stop!" I said. I held her arms and looked at her. "Stop," I said quietly.

"He killed father!" She sobbed.

"Listen to me, Torah. He may be your father, but he abandon you. He left you to be with Ginny. He left me to be with her."

"You left first." she sniffled.

"To keep you all safe, dear. I only left to keep you from being harmed. I told Daddy to take care of you. I wanted to make sure he would tell you I still love you everyday. Because I do, I never haven't. You can live with me now, if you want." I whispered.

I pulled her to my arms and she cried into my shoulder. "Do you want to live with me?"

She nodded in my neck and I let go. "You have to round up the others. All ten of you, okay? They are all coming to my home now, okay? Don't pack anything unneccessary, no clothes. I'll get you those myself. Just put jewelery, books, and anything you want in your trunks, okay?"

She sniffled and nodded. "I will, mother."

"Hurry, go!"

She ran back to my kids and whispered to them to link hands, because they did so. Then, she pulled them along with her and disappeared into the rising sun's mist.

I stood up, "I'm sorry for Torah's behavior. It won't happen again."

He nodded and sent me back to Bellatrix. She looked at the child in her arms. "Doesn't look like anyone but her," she murmured.

I smiled a little. "I agree, except the curls do get me."

Bellatrix fingered the curls. "Me too. The kids are packing?"

I nodded. "I told them only what they wanted. Nothing more."

Voldemort looked at Harry's dead body, and I knew he was ready to leave.

"That was easier than I thought," he laughed. It wasn't chilling, it was warming and I can tell that Bellatrix looked surprised.

"Now, Aphrodite, I have a question."

"Ask away," I muttered.

"Will you marry me, Aphrodite Tonks? Will you marry me and join me on my quest of rule? To sit beside me on a throne? To order my Death Eaters around? To raise as many children as you wish?" He looked at the children that were coming back, with small bags in their hands. "And I can bring your children back today."

"I-I. . ." he pulled a golden ring with diamonds lining every side, and knelt down.

Bellatrix gasped. "Oh my god!"

I looked at Bellatrix and she nodded, eagerly. I looked at the Order.

"And if I say no?"

"No children until they turn of age, each individual taken from wherever they are. You won't see your eldests for eight years."

I looked at the Order harder.

"We can take care of the children, Dite," Tonks said. "They will be fine with us. You don't have to do this. He can't force you, Bella!"

I turned back to Voldemort. He had hope in his eyes.

"I-I will marry you," I whispered. He slid the ring onto my finger, where my other engagement ring was, and stood up.

"Excellent. Call your children forth."

I bit my lip and looked at Bellatrix with Veronica in her arms.

"Torah, James, Nym, Seph, Justin, Christian, Jack, Kay, Reg, and Elle, please come here," I said, standing my ground. Torah led the group, whose hands were still linked to me and Bellatrix handed Torah Veronica.

"Put your things in a pile, please," I said softly.

They all put their bags in a pile on top of one anothers. I waved my wand and their bags shrunk to doll sizes. I picked them up and looked at Voldemort. "They are ready."

"Excellent, now none of you are allowed to harm the kids. Grab one each and apparate to where we are residing."

Ten Death Eaters stepped forward and grabbed my ten children and apparated, but Torah handed me Veronica. "Now, dear, apparate there and I will be right behind you."

"I thought you couldn't apparate at the grounds," I whispered.

"You can if I wish it," Voldemort said simply. I nodded and apparated.

When I landed, I was in the foyar, looking at the stairs. My children were right behind me and I spun around and smiled. "Welcome to your new home. Please wait here until Voldemort comes back and can issue you your rooms."

There was a soft crack and Voldemort was right next to me. "Your rooms are all right next to eachother in the first wing. Dear, it is the same wing as your room."

"Thank you so much for bringing them here," I said, so sincerely that it surprised me.

"You are welcome, now hurry. It is nearly noon. The elves have lunch."

I nodded and walked to them. "Follow me, dears, please."

They hurried behind me as I led them up the stairs to their rooms. Each door had their name on it and we reached Torah's first.

Torah opened her door and looked inside. "Puppies!" She cried. There were three puppy dogs on her paw print bed. I smiled and shut the door.

James opened his door and gasped. "There are books!"

I rolled my eyes and moved to Nymphadora's. She opened the door and found horses.

"Oh. My. God," she said. She ran inside to the sheltie pony and giggled.

Persephone's room and saw that there were art supplies everywhere. "Have fun," I said as I shut the door. Justin's room was next.

There were sports objects all over. Ball, how to play books, and even clothing. Wow.

Christian's room was next. There were lizards all over the place.

Jack's room was full of magic books.

Kaylie's room was full of unicorns, real unicorns, and books about them.

Regulus had owls on his ceiling, as well as falcons.

Electra's room was full of pegasus.

"Lunch, you guys, come on!" I said as I walked passed their doors.

They followed me to the dining room and there was a bounty of sandwiches, fruit, and soups.

"Help yourselves," Voldemort said as he entered.

"Thank you for their rooms, it was great," I said.

"Anything for them, right?" he said, somewhat bitterly.

I let it go and sat down at my usual seat. Electra and Regulus sat closest to Voldemort, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I know hardly anything about you all. Can you tell me something about yourselves?"

Torah cleared her throat. "My name is Torah and I love dogs."

They went on like that for five minutes. Voldemort seemed satisfied and looked at me. "What about you?"

"My name is Aphrodite, I prefer to be called Dite or Bella, and I was married once before. Now I am widowed. I have ten, almost eleven blood children and I have adopted two children, though one is currently back in his mother's care. I love playing piano and singing. I live here, and will never age. I won't ever die or get sick and I have my children and. . . fiancee with me." I struggled with the last part, but hopefully that with time it will get better.

"How was that?" I asked, fighting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Excellent. How about me?" Voldemort asked, though he didn't wait an answer.

"My name is Voldemort, but the children will call me father and Dite. . . you can call me Tom." I was shocked by this. He hated his birth name. "I reside here with my fiancee and I have twenty faithful followers. I died three times."

"Six." I answered. "Six times."

"Ah, yes, six times. Your first, second, and fourth years. That pot didn't kill me though, so five times. I have died five times and I will always live."

I nodded. "Great speech."

"I try," Voldemort smiled.

I smiled hesitantly back. Torah kicked me under the table.

"What?" I asked.

"You are flirting with him, mother."

I looked at Voldemort and then at Torah. "I am not. I just smiled."

"Daddy said that was flirting. He smiled with Ginny all the time."

My smile shut down immediately. "Do not talk to me about Aunt Ginny and your father, dear. I know enough about it to write a book."

"Sorry, mother," she muttered.

"Forgiven."

I finished my sandwich and looked at the baby in my arms.

"Excuse me, but I need to find some baby food for her."

I stood up and went to the kitchen. The elves were there. I snapped my fingers and Trella arrived.

"Trella, dear. Is there any baby food?"

"Dite may have to wait a minute. There is an awful lot of cabinets."

"I have time, don't fret."

She opened cabinets and searched for food. She came up empty handed.

"Can you go to the Order and get some baby food? I don't want her to go hungry."

"Cert-" Trella was cut off.

"She does not need to eat, Bella. None of us do."

"It would be nice if when she's older she remembers what food actually is, _Tom_." I replied. "She needs to learn to eat so that once out in the real world, she won't starve."

"Who said she would leave?"

I sighed. "If we eat, she eats. I'm not letting her be left out, no matter whose mother she had."

"You were foolish bringing her. She was Ginny's child. Let the Weasley mother take care of her."

"I won't dump her to someone else because you don't want her."

"I never said I didn't want her. I just thought it foolish to keep her. I think you should give her back, so she grows up knowing who her real family is."

I looked at him. "You're right. Trella, dear, take Veronica back to Molly. Tell her that I am sorry for her loss. You know the rules, Trella, so I need not repeat myself. Forget about the baby food."

Trella nodded and took Veronica from my arms. "Goodbye, Dite. Maybe I will see you soon."

"Maybe," I smiled.

She apparated and I looked at Voldemort. "Where are my children?"

"In their rooms, enjoying them I might add."

I nodded and looked at the deaf elves. "I am going to go to the library, if you need me or if my children do, I'll be there."

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen to the library. As soon as I pulled a book from the shelves and sat down, there was a knock and Voldemort entered.

"I actually wanted to ask you questions."

I looked at him, closing the book. "Okay. What about?"

He sat on the sofa next to me and looked at me. "You're pregnant?"

I looked away and nodded. "I didn't know until I was being changed into this outfit," I gestured to the humongus dress, the Slytherin in Colonial days girl as I called it. "I asked Bellatrix how long I had been here and she told me it was September 10th. I've been in my room for four months, and I didn't even think about it."

"The vampire girl, she saw it?"

"She sees the future. Yes, she saw it when we first got there. When I nodded and she nodded, we were having a conversation about it."

"Any name ideas?" Voldemort asked softly. I showed him the book I was going to read. A book of baby names.

"I was working on it. Usually it come to me right away, or Harry would have some input." I laughed a little. "We made a deal, that I would name the girls and he would name the boys. That's why none of the girls names make sense with the boy names. It's crazy how we thought, but we survived years with it. Now, I don't have anyone to name the boy, unless. . . Would you like to name it?"

He looked at taken aback. "Why me?"

I shrugged, "Why not? I have girl name ideas. I was thinking maybe Anka Sierra, but I didn't know if that would fit with the rest of theirs. Any boy ideas?"

He still seemed to be getting over the shock. "What about Derek Matthew?"

I thought about it. "That one isn't actually that bad. I change my mind. Anka Ixken. It's American Indian, I think."

"Interesting choice."

I shrugged, "That's what my life is all about. Interesting choices. I assume you have other questions."

"Um, yes. Why did you decide to marry me?"

I looked at him. "I guess I just did what I had to."

"You didn't want to?" He sounded heartbroken.

I shut my eyes. "I wanted to because. . . I care whether you are hurt or not. I may not love you, but that doesn't mean things won't change in the future. I could love you then, possibly, but right now, I'm copeing with the loss of my husband, the fact that he didn't love me unless we had kids, and the fact that he cheated on me."

"I read the letters that were in your room while you were away with Bellatrix that night. I read your response as well. Very touching they both were. And when I read the last few sentences, I'm not ashamed to say that my heart swelled."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, the most embarrassing thing to have to send to your husband is a letter telling him how great your life is without him."

I realized what I just said and my eyes widened. "I mean, I was having a great time- I loved- Oh, forget it."

I stood up and put the book back where I found it. "Any other questions?"

"Do you want to be with me, as in be with me, forever?"

I looked away and shrugged. "That's not something you can just answer. With time, I might."

"One last one," he said. "Kiss me?"

* * *

Ohhh! What do you think? REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

******Chapter 5:**

I spun around and saw that he was two feet behind me. "Um," I hesitated. "Sure?"

He closed the distance between us and his lips closed on mine. They were soft and surprisingly pleasant. He wound his arms around my waist and mine found their way around his neck. My hands tangled in his hair and I pulled him to me. God, for a heartless man he was a good kisser. A great kisser. Oh, god, what am I doing!?

I pulled away.

"That was amazing," Voldemort smiled.

I blushed a little. "Yeah, um, wow."

I was breathless. "I need to get out of this dress, which I must say is exquisite, thank you."

"You are welcome. Now go change. Dinner is a seven."

I nodded and walked to the door. I looked back at him and said, "Yeah, um. . ." I walked out and blushed, mortified. I kissed him. I wanted more! I can't believe myself! I knocked on Bellatrix's door and she answered.

"I have a problem," I said and she ushered me in.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I kissed him."

She froze. "What did you do?"

"I kissed - Well, it's more like he asked me, I said yes, and then he kissed me. But, I wanted more, Bella. I wanted more. I didn't want it to stop and then some part of me panicked. I was thinking_ Oh, god! What am I doing!?_ I pulled away, but I wanted to keep kissing him, Bella! What the hell is wrong with me? He just killed my husband right in front of me and all I can think about right now is how amazing of a kisser he is!"

Bella smiled and let me sit down on her bed. "It's pretty simple, actually. You love him."

"I do not love him, Bella. He's given me an amazing room, more gifts that I could imagine, and brought my dead pets back to life for me. He brought my children back to me, he killed my husband for me - because he cheated on me and broke my heart - and then he killed Ginny because she slapped me, and I was touched he did this, but lov- Oh." I finished. "I-I think you're right. I think I do love him somewhat."

"What about your baby? What did he say about that?"

"I gave him the choice of naming the boy and he said Derek Matthew. I love that name, Bella."

"And the Weasley girl?"

"I gave her back to Molly. Voldemort convinced me that I didn't need to keep her out of guilt. She could grow up with her real family."

"Oh, my neice is in love with the Dark Lord!" Bella sang.

"Shut the hell up, Bella." I growled. "I-I do too, but I do not need to have it shouted to the world."

"Oh, but I'll have the Dark Lord put it in the Prophet, dear, and then the Order will know and the rest of the world!" She giggled. "I'm kidding, that would be mean."

"You think?" I asked. "My own mother would kill me if she knew!"

"Naw, Andromeda doesn't have the heart to kill someone," Bella said, as she plopped down next to me. "Are you going to marry him then, the Dark Lord I mean?"

"Of course, I am. I want to." I said, surprising myself.

Bella smiled. "Shoo! I have to get dressed for dinner."

"You're coming to dinner?"

"All of the Death Eaters are. It's to celebrate your engagement."

I rolled my eyes. "I should have seen this coming."

"Go get ready! Wear something beautiful! Oh, I'll be in there to help you pick something out, I promise! Take a shower!"

I giggled and left her room, going into mine. I picked out a t-shirt and shorts and took a shower. The warm water felt good and the braid came out of my hair on its own. I shaved my legs and underarms thoroughly. I washed my make up off and shut the water off. I wringed my hair out and put on my t-shirt and shorts. There was a knock at my door and Bellatrix came in.

"Okay, you are definately not wearing that," she laughed.

I smiled. "I know that. I'm trying to decide what to wear."

I opened up my closet door and Bellatrix gasped.

"Wow, he really does spoil you."

I rolled my eyes and walked in. "Okay, there's this one? The Greecian style silver or the same in green? Oh, and the silver over the shoulder? Or the green halter?"

"The silver Greecian with green jewelery and shoes. Oh, and I found this."

She held up a green flower, it looked exactly like the ones in my wedding. "No, too similar to my wedding. None of those."

She shuffled through a chest I never noticed before and pulled out a green feather.

"Too regal."

A silver tiara. "Too royal."

She pulled out an emerald scarf. "Perfect."

I changed into my dress and put on some green heels. In my jewelery chest, there were emeralds that I put on.

"How do you want your hair?"

I smiled. "I want it curled, down, and this scarf goes in where the bangs will be held back."

She smiled. "I can do that."

"Are you sure? I could do it."

She laughed, "I'm suppossed to take care of you. I got this."

"Take care of me?" I asked as she picked up the blow dryer and turned it on.

"The Dark Lord wants me to make sure everything is perfect for you all the time. I am your personal maid, you could say."

"And yet you're older than me."

She smiled, "Exactly. I take care of you."

She finished drying my hair and then got the curling iron out. She got every curl tight and perfect. When she finished, my hair bounced and I looked magnificent. I looked like a totally different person. I looked like Bellatrix when she has her curls brushed and nice looking.

I put my bangs up and tied them back with the scarf. I turned to Bellatrix and saw that she hadn't changed yet.

"Are you ready?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"Take a shower and I'll pick your dress out. I get to pamper you now. I have to get the kids ready, so take your time. We have like three hours."

She nodded and walked to her room. I went to each of my childs rooms and got their outfit out. "Take a shower, and put this on," I told each of them. "I'll come back to do your hair later," I told each of the girls.

I went to Bellatrix's room as soon as she got out of the shower and waited for her in her closet.

"Wear this," I told her. It was a modern dress, but elegant and beautiful. "We'll straighten your bangs and make those curls stick."

She smiled and changed while I got the blow dryer and straightener out and heating. I went through her accessory box and found a diamond clip. Perfect. I found some de-frizzer in the bathroom and put it on the vanity. I pulled a chair for Bella out and she came out.

"Stunning, darling, stunning," I winked. She smiled and sat down.

"Okay," I put some defrizz product in my hands and worked it into her hair. I got the blow dryer on and dried her hair. I finished with straightening her bangs and putting them back with the diamond clip.

"Come to my room and we'll do make up."

She followed me to my room and I got my make-up bag out. "Use whatever you'd like."

I put black eye liner on then white and green eyeshadow, making a shadow effect. I put pink lip gloss on and turned to Bella, who just had lipgloss and concealer on.

"Play up your eyes." I laughed. I put some white eyeshadow on her and took a step back. "Perfect. Maybe you'll find yourself a second husband tonight," I winked and walked down the hall to Torah's room.

She was in her bathroom, putting on make up. "No make up, dear," I said as I took it out of her hand. I rubbed it off and looked at her. "Brush your hair and come to my room. Tell Aunt Bella to straighten your hair and that's it."

She nodded and got her brush out. I ended up going to all the girls rooms and sending them to my room to get their hair straightened or curled. I made sure all the boys had their shirts and pants on.

When I got to my room, Bellatrix was curling Persephone's hair. Torah and Nym were already done, and they looked great in their straight hair. Kaylie was waiting for her hair to be straightened.

I turned on the flattener and sat Kaylie down next to Seph. I straightened her hair quickly and then started to pin back everyone's hair differently.

"Elle, dear, come here. Let me curl your hair." Bellatrix said.

I smiled and patted Bella on the shoulder. "Why don't you have kids?"

"I haven't met the one yet," she said simply.

I nodded. "Ah, yes, but apparently neither have I."

She giggled and finished curling Electra's hair. I turned to her and gave her a high five. "We make a great team."

"That we do," she agreed. "The dinner begins in about twenty minutes."

I smiled and sat down. "Now we can relax. Libra! Here, baby!" I called.

There was a bark and then Libra walked out. There was a silver and green bow around her neck. Torah looked at me. "You have a dog?"

I nodded. "She was alive before I married your daddy,but died about when you were born. _Tom_ brought her back for me, as well as my snake."

Bella snickered when I said Tom, and I smiled. "Are you always going to say it like that?"

I shrugged, "Depends on whats going on and how I use it."

She rolled her eyes and then noticed the bow. "There's something in the bow, Dite."

I rubbed Libra's neck and unhooked the note on the bow.

"Dinner tonight will have many people so have Bellatrix tell you what to do. See you at seven, Tom." I read aloud.

Bellatrix smiled. "Done."

I giggled and set the note on my desk and looked at Libra. "Thanks, Libra." She tried to lick my face. "No! No!" I giggled. "I have make up on, and I can't get it all messed up now."

I looked at the clock when it said 6:55. "Let's go."

We walked down the steps and there were dozens of people. "Holy crap!" I muttered.

Voldemort met my eyes as I decended the stairs and smiled. I smiled lightly back. He walked over to the bottom of the steps and took my hand as I walked the last step. The crowd stopped talking amongst eachother and I noticed that all of the Death Eaters he had were here, with their wives or girl friends.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Voldemort said, "I would like to introduce my fiancee, Aphrodite."

I smiled and there were some shocked people while others were clapping.

"Follow us to the dinning room, please."

I looked at Voldemort, "I would prefer it if the children ate in the kitchen, so the adults could talk."

He nodded and looked at Bellatrix. "Take the children to the kitchen and have them eat in there. If the elves give them a hard time, you know what to do."

She nodded and ushered the kids into the kitchen. Voldemort led me to my usual seat and pulled it out for me.

"Thank you," I said as I sat down and he pushed it in. He walked to his side of the table and gestured for them to sit. As he sat, they sat. Bellatrix sat to my left as a wife I didn't recognize sat to my right.

"You are getting married to the Dark Lord," she said. "Did he force it upon you?"

I looked at her, a deadly glare threatening to claim her life. "No, I chose to do so."

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Alleeah, I am married to Tucker Tellington."

I smiled. "Aphrodite, but you probably already knew that."

"Aphrodite. I heard the Potter boy married a girl named Aphrodite."

I smiled. "Where did you hear that?"

Bellatrix looked at me. "Dite, what-?

"In the Prophet of course," she said, laughing lightly. "You look oddly like her."

"That's because I am her," I said simply. "My marriage with Potter has ended and now my fiancee has me."

Alleeah seemed intrigued and I recognized one person here. "Ah, Blaise, so good to see you again."

"Bella," he smiled. He was seated next to Bellatrix.

"Are you here with someone?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I just ended my relationship with Daphne, surely you remember her?"

"Greengrass, right? Draco's wife's sister. Yes, I do remember her. Charming girl."

"Yes, and I see your marriage to Potter has ended."

"Indeed it has," I smiled. "In fact, he cheated on me. I just couldn't believe it!"

"With who, if I may ask?"

"Certainly. With Ginny Weasley? Remember her? Always followed him around like a puppy dog when we were in school."

He laughed, "Yes, yes, I remember. The youngest Weasley girl."

I nodded and Bellatrix looked at me. "You are mingling! Oh, my little baby has grown up so much!"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe you are shrinking, Bella."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Do not mock me."

I smiled innocently. "So sorry, Aunt Bella."

Alleeah looked at me. "I'm sorry, what did you say your last name was?"

"That is not important, actually," I said dryly, "And I didn't say my last name."

"It's Tonks, darling," some guy said to her, who I assumed was Tucker Tellington.

"But I grew up with the Malfoy's for seventeen years."

Alleeah looked interest. "You grew up with the Malfoy's? I hear they are all dead."

"Some what." I smiled. "Lucius was my favorite uncle."

"He was your only uncle," Bellatrix cut in.

"That is not true. There was Rolodolphus. I just didn't like him. He gave me the creeps."

Alleeah looked at me. "Lucius Malfoy? He's your uncle?"

I nodded. "Gave me inheritance and everything. Great man he was."

"He died?"

I nodded. "Nearly twelve years ago, dear. It was a huge story in the Prophet."

Bellatrix nodded. "I heard about that."

I nodded again, though it was kind of weird because she was dead then.

"I saw children. Are those yours, Bellatrix?"

"No, no. I haven't any kids."

"Those were. . . yours, Aphrodite?"

"Dite, please. I insist," I smiled. I looked at Voldemort, who I could tell was listening in. He smiled at me and nodded. "Yes, they are mine."

"But what will the Dark Lord say? Surely he won't allow it!" Alleeah insisted.

I smiled, "Quite the opposite. He wants them to live here. He has agreed to be their step father."

Alleeah stayed quiet, but she had a curious look on her face.

"But, they are the Potter boys children, why would he want them?"

The elves brought the food in then and we ate. It was a wonderful meal. There was lamb and turkey galore. I kept stealing glances at Voldemort and saw that he was looking at me.

"Bella," Bellatrix murmured.

"Yes?" I asked, breaking my gaze and looking at her.

"How are your parents?"

I shrugged, "I haven't talked to them in months."

Alleeah seemed satisfied with this answer, because she smiled.

"You know, I was never close to my family either. When I told them I was marrying Tucker, they didn't have a care in the world. But, your family must have adored your previous marriage."

I looked at her, "Yeah, they thought it was great, but they can't make up my mind any more," I smiled. "I can do whatever I wish now, and marrying Potter was a mistake."

Bellatrix choked on her drink. She kicked me under the table and I looked at her.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

Alleeah was talking to her husband. "I'm speaking to please the public. If they think that I think marrying Harry was a mistake, then they will accept me. It's ingenious really."

She smiled. I turned back to Alleeah.

"What is your maiden name, dear?" I asked.

"Stephanus," she answered. "Muggle father, pureblood mother. Awful woman she was, falling in love with a muggle."

I nodded. "My mother is a Black and she fell in love with a Muggleborn. Awful combination, am I wrong?"

"No! You are absolutely right," she assured me. "Terrible, filthy minds people had those days."

I looked at Bellatrix. "I couldn't believe you any more than I do now."

Bellatrix smiled. "I can't believe it though, my own sister! The Black family was always either a Death Eater or married to one, and Narcissa was married to Lucius, but Andromeda had to go off and marry the Mudblood."

"Despicable. And then of course everyone thinks they are a perfect pair!" I shook my head in disbelief. Inside I was praying for my families forgiveness. "It's attrocious. You never hear the story of what happens behind doors, dear, either. They fight, hit, and just plain hate eachother. Most likely the mother disowns them. Sad stories, those are. I don't understand why they just marry the person instead of finding the proper match."

Alleeah nodded. "At least you don't have to worry about that, dear."

Bella, Alleeah, and I broke out laughing.

"No, of course not. I have all I would ever need right here." I said, surprising myself and Bella.

Bella cleared her throat. "Well, I'm having some tequilla. You want any?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine with water."

"Alleeah?" Bellatrix asked.

"None, thank you. Dear, why don't you drink?" She asked me.

"I'm not much of a drinker. I used to, but that was until I woke up in some place. I don't remember how I got there!" I laughed lightly and smiled. "I vowed not to drink again." That was a way too easy lie.

Alleeah smiled. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I don't drink too much, I just have one or two glasses and then I just stopped."

Her one or two glasses ended up being five or six. She was drunk by the time people left. She was one of the last to go.

"Oh, dear!" She said to me. "We have to get together sometime! Tea or something!"

I nodded, "It was nice meeting you, Alleeah. You as well Tucker."

He nodded and grabbed his wife's drunk arm and led her outside. Blaise was next. He was the last one.

"Blaise, so good to see you."

He smiled. "Good to see you too, Bella. You always were the funniest person Malfoy hung out with."

I laughed. "Well, Draco learned it all from me. Goodbye, Blaise."

"Bye, Bella. See you around," he said as he left.

I turned to Bella. "God, that was exhausting."

She smiled and looked at Voldemort, who was standing in the door of the dining room.

"He wants to talk to you. Goodnight, Dite."

I hugged her. "Thank you. You are a doll, this dress, the hair, it was amazing."

"Your welcome. You did me perfectly as well. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," I smiled as I let her go. "Goodnight."

She nodded and walked up the stairs. The children had left to go to bed an hour ago. I walked over to Voldemort.

"Well?" I asked. "That was the best engagement party I've ever had. Thank you."

"Come with me, please. I want to talk to you."

"Sure."

I followed him out to the garden. It was a beautiful night.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yes, you were magnificent at dinner. You related to them so well. How do you do it?"

"You tell them what they want to hear and you stick with that around their friends. The split second they leave, you go back to how it normally is for you."

Voldemort looked amazed. "It was magnificent. All those things you said. I nearly believed them all!"

I laughed. "Well, that was the intention. I didn't lie about some of that stuff though. I do love my family, I lied all about that."

"I could tell. You looked so uncomfortable."

"The rest I told the truth about."

"What about the part of marrying Potter? How is was a mistake?"

I shook my head. "I regret marrying him, yes, but I wouldn't have my wonderful children if I didn't. I do not love Harry anymore, if that's what your asking. No, I can't love him after what he did."

Voldemort looked at me. "I will win your heart, Aphrodite. I swear I will."

I looked into his brown eyes. "I think-" I cut off and took a deep breath. I can do this. "I think you already did."

He took a step back and looked at me. "What?"

"My heart. Over these past few months, I've been feeling our connection getting closer. Before, when I was in school, I just saw you for what you did. Now, I see your actions and they speak louder than words. They've gotten to me. I-I think you already won my heart, Tom."

VOLDEMORT"S POV:

"My heart. Over these past few months, I've been feeling our connection getting closer. Before, when I was in school, I just saw you for what you did. Now, I see your actions and they speak louder than words. They've gotten to me. I-I think you already won my heart, Tom."

My real name sounds so good on her tongue. She says I'm in her heart. That I've won it. I looked at her.

"You're just saying that. You don't really mean that."

She looked at me. "Use Legimancy. I'm not lying here. I'm serious. I feel like I love you."

I use Legimancy and read her mind.

__

God, he was such a great kisser! OMG! He's probably listening in right now! Wait? What do I have to hide? I-I love him. Bellatrix knows. She was the first I told. And now I - I can't find it in my heart to love anyone else. I don't even think I loved Harry this much. Voldemort's done so many nice things for me, and in return, I've just hurt him more. I've disobeyed his word, I've just hung in my room, crying for four months, and now I'm having Harry's baby. I've called him every bad thing imaginable right to his face and he doesn't even flinch. I shouldn't have sang that song. God, I'm such a fool.

I looked at her and saw that she looked so livid, but at herself.

"I believe you, dear. I love you. I always have."

She looked at me and her anger faded. "Thank you. I-I'm sorry for what I've done, in the past."

"I've forgiven you long ago," I murmured. "I'm sorry. I took everything away from you."

She shook her head. "You've given me everything I could ever wish for. All I did was complain or disobey. I'm truely sorry. It won't happen again."

I took her face in my hand and gently carressed it.

"Don't worry about it. That's not what I was going to talk to you about anyway." I sighed. "I wanted to ask you about the wedding."

"Oh," she muttered. "I was thinking about having it after I have the child."

I nodded. "I understand. Do you have a specific timing?"

She shook her head. "Not in the slightest. Maybe summer?"

"Summer it is then. You and Bellatrix can plan it and do whatever you'd like. There are no limits, whether its money or space."

She smiled, and my heart lifted. She looked beautiful when she smiled.

"Don't you want some input?"

I shook my head. "It's the brides day. Spoil yourself."

"How about I show you what we plan, so we can decide. . . together if It's too much?"

I smiled. "Sounds perfect. You might want to get to bed."

I caught a yawn she was trying to hold in. "You may be right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dite." She smiled and turned, walking with a little skip in her step as she headed toward the house. "I love you," I murmured, but I didn't think she heard.

She turned back toward me, "Love you too, Tom," she murmured.

I smiled at her and walked toward her as she waited for me.

"Aren't you at least somewhat mad that I am having the child of Harry Potter?" she asked, bewildered.

"Extremely so," I told her honestly. "But there is part of you as well, and that is the only part I see, no matter how much they look like Potter."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really really," I replied.

"Oh," she sighed, and I knew she was thinking. A few seconds later, she looked at me and we stopped walking.

"Why did you want me as soon as you met me? Why not Pansy Parkinson or someone else?"

"Because," I told her, smiling. "That Parkinson girl was so annoying and you were sweet, outgoing, and you had so much passion in you when you fought or talked that it just drew me in," I held her hand, "And I never found the surface again. I've been drawn by you since we first met. You were the complete opposite of me. You were in the Order. You still are in the Order as far as I'm concerned, and I still can't get away from the feelings I have for you."

"Then don't," She whispered. "Don't try to get away from them."

"I'm not anymore," I whispered back as I crashed my lips to hers. She wound her arms around my neck as soon as my arms went around her waist. She settled her hands in my hair and my arms pulled her closer to me. Five minutes later, we broke apart, and she was blushing and breathing erratically.

"Oh, god," she whispered.

"God had nothing to do with it," I smiled back. She looked at me closely.

"You don't look a day over twenty five, you realize, right?" she laughed.

"I realize," I laughed. "But, neither do you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, putting a hand to her face.

"You look twenty five." She really did. What an amazing thing magic was, my magic. I could add ten years onto her and she would still looked beautiful. "And you always will."

"I'm twenty-five? As in, you just took five years off of me."

I smiled. "I wouldn't call it that. More like, I stopped your aging five years ago without you noticing. Nothing too big, really."

She laughed, "That's one more thing you've done that I've either never noticed or can't match. How many times do I have to say thank you? I honestly can't believe that you would do that to me. Thank you."

I just smiled. "No thanks are neccessary. Besides, you have already matched it in agreeing to marry me."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Is that why the Order looked so shocked when they saw me?"

"No, no. They were shocked that you weren't all skin and bones. You actually looked healthy and great and they thought I would starve you and throw you in a cellar. They expected you to look like a prisoner."

She laughed. "That was hardly the case and they knew it."

We continued on and reached her door. "Thanks for walking me, but I really think I could have handled it."

I smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

She shrugged, "Say what you will, but I have complete faith in my walking abilities."

She opened her door. "Thanks for the party and for the kids coming, and just everything. I'll never be able to repay you for that. Honestly."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

"Night," she whispered.

"Goodnight. . . Aphrodite."

She smiled as she shut her door and I just stood there for a second before turning and walking toward my room, the complete opposite side of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

********

Chapter 6:

****

Bella's POV:

I shut the door and leaned against it. "Oh, God!" I moaned as I sunk down to the floor. I looked at Libra, who was looking at me worridly. I said all those terrible things about my family and friends without a second thought! Oh, I hate myself.

I slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. I changed into my shorts and tank top and looked at myself. My hair was still curly, but my stomach was there. There was a slight bump. I winced as I thought of who the father was. Harry Potter. Why did he have to do that to me? Why did I have to get pregnant at the worst possible time?

I love Vold-Tom, I really do, but what would have happened if I never loved Harry? Would Tom have even come back? I couldn't think about this. I shouldn't. I sat on my bed and drifted off to a good sleep, staring at my engagement ring before doing so.

I woke up to a screech. I bolted up and opened the door. I saw the kids, running around.

"What is going on?" I said, slightly louder than normal.

Torah was the only one that stopped. "We're trying to leave, and you can come with us."

I looked at her. "Torah, dear. I don't want to leave. I love it here," and I realized how true my words were as I spoke them. "This is my home now."

"What about Aunt Minny?" She asked. "Doesn't she get to see us sometime?"

"Dear, that is not the point. I am staying, and so are you. I thought you wanted to stay with me."

"Until I saw you kiss the mean man," she replied bitterly. "How could you do that to father?"

"Your father never loved me," I said sternly. "This has nothing to do with him. He chose what he wanted, and it wasn't you or me, or US. It was Aunt Ginny. I love Tom, Torah, and I am staying here, whether you like it or not."

"I love it here, too. But, I miss my friends and the rest of our family!" She cried.

"How do you think I felt, dear? I stayed here for four months without anyone except for Aunt Bella and Tom."

"You had family. That mean girl is your aunt."

"Who died twelve years ago," I reminded her. "I've gone without Bella for twelve years. I've gone without Tonks, my sister, and Lupin for that long as well. I've never even met your father's parents until the day they came. I was alone. I was the only one from the Order. You had family as well." I turned toward the children. "Stop it, right now!" I said sternly. They all stopped and looked at me, shocked. I was never stern with them.

"Mum, we're doing what's right!" James cried.

I shook my head. "It's not right. It's rude. You want to leave?" They nodded. "I won't come with, and you'll never see me again, because I will live here for as long as possible. Doesn't that change your mind?" I didn't want to loose them, but I didn't want to make them unhappy.

"Mum!" Torah said. "You have to come with us. You belong with the Order."

"Not anymore, dear. I've chosen my side, and it wasn't the Order."

Nym came up to me and grabbed my leg. "You have to come back."

"No, Nym. I'm staying here. I love Tom. I know you're too young to understand, but I do, and I'm staying."

She looked at me, dears in her eyes. "Please, mama, please come back with us."

"No!" I sighed, frustrated. "What happened the last four months? You were all perfectly behaved then. Why are you all acting so rudely and nonacceptable?"

"We hate him," Torah said. "He tortured me, remember?"

"He stopped as soon as he realized who you were," I reminded her. It was sort of true, I did tell him to stop torturing my child, then he stopped, but she didn't notice. "He thought you were Aunt Minny's child." I lied, hoping she would believe me.

"He stole us from our homes!" James spoke up.

"No, he didn't!" I whispered. "You came on your own. remember? You packed and handed yourselves to him. He didn't steal you. You left on your own accords."

"He-he-" Seph started, but gave up. "He did nothing wrong to us, except take you away."

"And I left, hoping it would protect you. I wanted to leave to keep you safe," I whispered to her. She looked away.

"I-" Torah started, but stopped.

"Go back to bed and do not try to revolt again, you hear me?" I said sternly, "I do not care if you don't like it. He has done wonderful things for you. Your rooms were one of those many. Do not make me regret begging him to talk to you, because I hope it will never come to that again."

Torah nodded and headed toward her room. The others went to theirs and I shut my door behind me.

Three hours later it was sunrise and the kids were asleep. I took a shower and walked quietly down to the library. I barely made it to the bottom of the steps when a voice spoke.

"Leaving so soon?" Tom's voice sounded, almost angry. "Trying to steal something precious of mine?"

"I-" I was cut off by a girls voice.

"I was trying to find Bella," I knew that voice, but I couldn't put a finger on it. "She needs to leave. You are bad for her."

It was coming from the library. I hopped down the last of the steps and opened the library door. I froze with who I saw.

"Alice," I breathed. "You should leave." I managed to say once I recovered from the shock.

She looked at me. "Bella, this isn't you. You don't love him, I saw something wrong."

I bit my lip and looked her straight in the eyes. "You're wrong. Alice, I-I do love him."

"What about Harry?" She asked, slightly hurt.

"He's dead," I said bitterly. I walked over to Voldemort's side. "I want to stay here."

"At least let me take the children," she begged. "They need to grow up knowing their life as the Order members they once were. Bella, please."

I looked deeply into her eyes. "Who sent you?"

She looked away. "Your mother. She wants to children back, hoping that she can raise them and tell stories about you."

Voldemort looked at me, waiting for my decision. I shook my head. "I-I don't know." I sat on the couch and put my knees to my chest. "This morning, they were telling me how they wanted to leave and they hated it here. I told them that this place is wonderful, and that they should stop being rude. They went to their rooms to sleep. I don't want them to be miserable, but I don't want to loose them at the same time."

Tom sat next to me and held my hand. I looked at him, "I fought so hard for them, and they don't want to stay. I fought for their lives, and they don't want to be here. I told them that if they left, they would loose me, but they didn't seem to care." I looked away as tears came to my eyes. "I don't want them to be miserable here."

"Dear, it won't hurt my feelings in they leave. You tried, but they chose something different. It isn't your fault. You fought for them, yes, but they can't be what to fight for. You just have to let them know you love them."

"Oh, god. I know this story. Jake told it to me. The king declared that the girl be cut in half, because the two men were fighting for her. The first man, who loved her so much, didn't want half of her, so he gave her up. He let the second man have her, whole. She never knew so, but he loved her the most, yet he was able to give her up. He did what he could to save her life. That's what I have to do. I have to give them up so they can have a life they want, not what I want."

Tom wiped away a tear on my cheek and I looked up to find Alice gone.

"You can visit them, during the summers, if you'd like," he whispered. "They are your children, and soon to be mine."

I nodded, "If they even want to see me."

Tom smiled. "Who wouldn't want to see you- Never mind." He said when he caught my eye. Harry is who, and Ginny, possible the whole Weasley family. I shook my head.

"It's fine. They wouldn't want to see me anyway." I looked up as Alice entered.

"I wanted to say goodbye, because I never got a chance all those years ago."

I bit my lip to stop the tears. I stood up and walked over to her. "It was good to talk to you in person, Alice. I really hope things go well. Tell everyone I love them, please. I - I want them to know I stayed on my own will, though. I want you to tell them that, as well as anything else you've wished to add."

She hugged me tightly. "I love you, Bella. We all do. Please, don't give up fighting."

"I can't fight against someone I love, Alice. I love him, and I will for as long as I can think. Please, just send my love, and make sure they don't forget about me. Goodbye, Alice."

"Bye, Bella." She let go and turned to leave, but froze. She was having a vision.

"Alice what do you see?" I whispered, urgently. I grabbed her arms and looked at her face.

"You- and the newborn child - you're running. You trip and the baby- it falls. There's someone chasing you. There are voices calling out. They are shouting at you to run, to hurry. To leave. You try to pick up the baby, but you fall over, tackled by something. It has - it has blond hair. It's a girl, and she picks you up and throws you over her shoulder. she's a vampire, but won't show her face. She has a mask on. The baby is left in the woods, crying and screaming. You're fighting her and then she- Oh, God! She snaps your neck!" alice came out and looked at me. "The woman, she's blond. I don't know who. But the voices, I don't recognize. I've never seen any of them before, but they are in masks, and they were in black robes."

"Death Eaters," I whispered, turning to Tom. "They were Death Eaters. Something went wrong. The blond woman. Did you recognize her?"

"Erm," Alice hesitated. "No," she lied. I sighed.

"I should have known you'd lie to me." I whispered. "How long until the vision comes true?"

She zoned out and was back in an instant. "In six months. The baby looks about two months old, so six months."

I nodded. "You can leave now."

She zoomed out of the room and I looked at Voldemort. "Death Eaters. They were telling me to run. What was so bad? What was I running from?"

He looked thoughtful. "Come to my office in ten minutes. You know were, correct?"

"The old downstairs bedroom, right?" I asked, thinking back to when I was fifteen. He tried to rape me in there.

"Yes, the old bedroom. Go in there and I'll be there with Bellatrix and a few Death Eaters."

I nodded. He left with a small kiss to my hand and then left the room. I fingered through all the books and piled about four or five good reads into my arms before setting them on the table and walking to the office.

I knocked lightly.

"Come in, Dear," Tom said. I opened the door and looked at Tom, Bella, Tucker, Blaise, and Alleeah.

"She's a Death Eater?"

"Newly recrewted." She smiled, flashing me her Mark. I nodded and sat down next to Bella.

"Welcome back," I said to the three Death Eaters that weren't related to me.

"Bella," Blaise smiled.

I nodded in his direction then turned to Voldemort. "What is this all about?"

"I have conducted a potion that will speed up your pregnancy until the end of the month, until which the baby will be fully grown, and perfectly healthy. It will give us more time, and you may be able to flee before any problems arise."

I cleared my throat. "You want me to have the child at six months with a potion to speed up its growth?"

"Precisely. It is completely safe."

"Yes, Tucker tried it on me last month, and the child is perfectly healthy and well tamed."

"What happens when the people that want to attack us find out?" I asked.

"No one but us six know about it." Bellatrix answered simply.

Blaise nodded and looked at Voldemort.

"My Lord, it seems as though this could be damaging to its health, seeing as how nothing will develop without speed and chaos ensued in Bella's body."

I winced at the word choice, but otherwise seemed unaffected. "I'll do it. Interesting choices, remember? I am making one right now. I'll take the potion."

Tom grabbed a glass and filled it with a purple liquid. It smelt revolting. I set my manners in motion and didn't show that it was bad smelling.

"Does it smell good to you?" Tom asked, smiling slightly.

"Quite the opposite, actually," I said politely. "Revolting would be a better word choice."

Blaise chuckled. "Same old Bella. Manages to keep her cool in the most awful of situations."

"Need I remind you of sixth year?" I whispered to him. His smile vanished.

"Right, not that situation."

"And this one is an awful situation. There is just tension in the room."

I took the glass carefully from Tom's hands and sniffed it. I almost gagged.

"Okay, first rule, don't sniff."

Tom smiled a little.

I plugged my nose with my other hand and downed the drink in four seconds. I set the glass on the table softly and smiled at the shocked faces.

"Like I said, I used to be a heavy shot taker. Drink after drink and, well, I'm sure you have heard of this story. Alcohol and I get along real well."

"You never mentioned you were pregnant," Alleeah murmured.

"It never came up as a topic," I replied as I grimmaced at the aftertaste.

"Is it the Dark Lord's?" she asked.

I looked away from her eyes. "Um, if I said no?"

"That's bloody insane!" Blaise cried, looking at my stomach. "The babe is Harry Potter's!"

I looked at him. "Yes, and it was before we ended."

"Five months is not a long time to be with the Dark Lord," Alleeah murmured, not noticing that Tom was still in the room. "I mean, he must have done something to you. Forced you into it."

"Nothing of the like. He and I go way back to my schooling years."

Alleeah humfed and folded her arms, Jealous much?

* * *

WhAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT WEIRD TO HAVE HER LOVE VOLDY? i THINK THEY WOULD BE GOOD TOGETHER, BUT i MAY BE WRONG. REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

"Five months is not a long time to be with the Dark Lord," Alleeah murmured, not noticing that Tom was still in the room. "I mean, he must have done something to you. Forced you into it."

********

"Nothing of the like. He and I go way back to my schooling years."

Alleeah humfed and folded her arms, Jealous much?

* * *

Chapter 7:

I started to feel funny. It took me a minute to realize that it was the potion.

"You should rest, dear." Tom murmured. I nodded. I stood up and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. I walked to the library and picked one of the books I wanted to read.

When I was on the last chapter, I grew tired. I finished the chapter and set the book down. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark. I sighed as I got up and noticed that my stomach was slightly larger. I walked up the steps quietly, not knowing how deep into the night it actually was. I opened my door and stepped in. What was waiting in my room, shocked me.

"Bella, we must leave now," Rose whispered.

I shook my head, gripping my wand in one hand and the door in the other.

"No. I want to stay, Rose."

There was movement behind me and I stepped so that my back was flat against the wall.

"Bella, that's insane. You can't love him. He tried to kill your family. He did kill your family. He killed Harry and Ginny."

I shook my head. "They weren't family. They were rodents." I was surprised by how cruel my voice sounded.

"Bella, this isn't you!"

"I love him, Rose!" I shouted. "I love him," I whispered.

I looked up to see her eyes widened. "No!" She breathed.

"Yes. And I want to stay. I have to stay now. I belong here. I don't know- I don't know if I could live without him."

She sighed. "They miss you. Everyone misses you."

I closed my eyes. "Leave."

"No B-"

"Leave!" I shouted. "I don't want to get talked back to the Order. I've chosen my side, and just as I've said to Torah, it wasn't the Order of which I picked."

"Your fresh meat now, Bella," Rose said. "Do you realize that?"

I nodded. "Yes, and I don't want to cause you any more pain, so just don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"What about your children?"

"He said I could visit in the summers. Tom said so, and I believe him."

"You shouldn't, Bella. He's a terrible man."

"Has he done anything so terrible since he's been back? There have been no raids on cities. Hogwarts is safe. Nothing bad is happening!"

"He killed Ginny and Harry!" Rose protested.

"They got what they deserved, Rose. Leave and don't come back."

She glared at me. "The Order isn't done with you. They want you back, and they will get you back, one way or another."

She jumped out the window and left. There was movement again from behind me and I turned to look at it. "Carlisle."

"Bella, I'm not even going to ask you, but I have news."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Edward's alive. He escaped the Volturi. They reviewed their killings and don't recall Edward being among them. He can be anywhere as we speak."

"I'll tell Tom, Carlisle, thank you."

He looked at me with so much sympathy, I had to look away. "Carlisle, you know why I can't leave."

"Because you want to live forever or because you want to run away from the Order?"

I shook my head, "It's none of those, Carlisle, I swear. It's because I love him. Alice was suppossed to relay the word back to the Order so they would give up on me, so I could just stay here and never have to worry about him trying to hunt me down. In the process of hating him, I fell in love with him, Carlisle. Just like how you fell in love with vampirism. You hated it from the beginning, but once you discovered a new way, you fell in love with it and did everything you wanted to."

"What do you want to do so much with him that you can't do with the Order?"

I looked at him. "I can live without fear. I can live with him. I can live and do anything I wish that isn't against his orders. Carlisle, I want to stay, so please, stop trying to convince me otherwise. And don't you dare send Esme, because I can't stand to say no to her."

He chuckled. "Esme refused to come, actually. She couldn't bear to lose you and witness it."

"Then, please, Carlisle, go back to the island. Tell Esme that I miss her and she will always be like a mother to me. And tell my parents that I love them, please. And, just everyone else I said hello. I'm so sorry, Carlisle."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry for coming. I'll be sure to tell them. Thank you for at least talking to me. And as Rose said, the Order isn't going to give up that easily."

I nodded. "Bye, Carlisle."

"Bye, Bella," Carlisle said as he followed Rose out the window.

I looked out my door to make sure no one else was here and shut it when I was satisfied. I sank on my bed and pulled Libra to me.

"Dear, why didn't you go with them?" Tom said from my door, his head popping through.

"I didn't want to. I want to stay here, with you," I whispered. _With you_ kept echoing through my head.

He looked slightly surprised, but didn't comment. I looked out the window. "They think your influencing me, Tom. They think that your making me want to stay and they won't rest until you die."

He nodded. "I know, but I have a protection spell on the house right now that will not allow them to ever come back inside property grounds."

"They can get into the garden," I whispered. "They can't get into walled property, but they can get into unwalled. The garden."

He looked at me with no alarm on his face. "There isn't a garden anymore."

I relaxed a little and looked at him. "I just can't see Esme, because I couldn't refuse her anything."

I laughed a little and stood up. Tom looked at me concerned. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm going to go to the music room."

He nodded and I made my way to the music room. As I sat down on the piano bench, I felt a kick in my stomach. I winced a little, but smiled. As I played my lullaby, it was the first time I could think about anything but my family. I finished the song and started another. It was Esme's favorite. About twenty minutes later, I finished them all.

I started to play a song I heard a few months ago, trying to figure out how it went.

"Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go

And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger

Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost

And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger

As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late too pick up the value of my life

And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no  
Know that I must pass this test

And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger"

I finished the last chord and heard clapping. I looked up and saw Voldemort standing in the door, smiling.

"Let me guess. You're tempted to go with the Order, but you are cornered by them. If you go with them, you'd have to kill yourself because you knew too much."

I nodded, "Yeah. Basically."

There was another kick and I smiled at Tom. "Come over here for a second. I want to show you something."

Tom walked hesitantly over and I took his hand gently before placing it on my stomach. The baby kicked again and Tom looked at me, shocked.

"It's kicking."

I smiled. "I have a strong feeling its a girl."

"Mother's instict?" Tom teased.

"Possibly," I shrugged. An owl came in the music room window and I took the letter, seeing it was addressed to me.

"Bella," I read aloud. Tom stood up and read over my shoulder. "I am still alive, love. Don't you worry. I have heard of what prediciment you have gotten yourself into. I'm going to get you out, don't you worry, love. Alice says she sees you with him forever, but I can't let that happen. You are mine to live forever with. Love your true love, Edwa- No!" I gasped.

"Who is he?" Tom asked.

"The vampire that I got involved with in America. He is obsessed with me. He thinks that he and I were meant for eachother. I already had the Volturi kill him once, or so I thought. He's never going to stop!"

I shook my head in disbelief and rested my elbows on the piano keys while letting my head fall into my hands.

I was totally stressing now. He wouldn't stop. Edward won't stop!

"He can't touch you here. Not unless I have something to do with it."

"Thank you, really," I told him, "But he will find out ways to get me."

"I'll keep my guard up."

I smiled slightly at the attempt of a joke, and stood up. "Thank you. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"'Night, Dite."

I smiled and trotted off toward my bedroom. But a growing dread of Edward coming for me was slowly building. Soon I wouldn't be able to deal with it, being completely paranoid all the time

* * *

REview! Tell me what you think! Questions Concerns? Anything and I'll answer back!


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you, really," I told him, "But he will find out ways to get me."

"I'll keep my guard up."

I smiled slightly at the attempt of a joke, and stood up. "Thank you. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"'Night, Dite."

I smiled and trotted off toward my bedroom. But a growing dread of Edward coming for me was slowly building. Soon I wouldn't be able to deal with it, being completely paranoid all the time.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

At the end of the month, I looked nine months pregnant. Thank god Tom didn't have any meetings I had to attend. I was totally moody and just sat in my room all day or was in the library. I was making my bed when my water broke. I had no idea what to do. I knocked on Bella's door and she answered immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"My water broke?" I said, but it sounded like a question.

She gasped. "Okay, just relax in your room. I'll get the Dark Lord and he'll call a doctor."

I nodded and went to my bedroom. I took deep breaths as I sat on my bed and I concentrated on how to play the piano. I felt a contraction and I bit my lip in pain. Carlisle entered my room and I jumped back a little, but Tom came right after him, along with Bella.

"You have to leave, My Lord, it is bad luck."

Tom looked at me and I nodded in reassurance. He nodded back and looked at Bella. "I'll be right outside the door if something happens."

I nodded as Carlisle came over to me. He helped me lay down and Bellatrix grabbed my hand. "You've been through this before, so you know the routine."

I nodded. "Just tell me whe-" I gasped as I felt another contraction.

Carlisle took my temperature with his hand and then looked at Bella. "Can you get some cold washclothes, soaked in cold water and some towels for the child."

She nodded and left the room, entering my bathroom. She came back minutes later and handed Carlisle a damp towel. Carlisle placed it on my forehead. "You're running a slight fever, but it shouldn't be harmful," Carlisle explained.

I nodded and looked up as the door opened. "Mother? Tonks?" I asked as my mother and Tonks entered.

Bellatrix smiled at me. "You can't think that the Dark Lord would totally not want you to have your family here, can you?"

Tears were in my eyes and I hugged my sister and mother. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Tonks smiled. "I'll finally be able to be here for my sister when she's having a child."

"It doesn't matter," I smiled. "And mother, I can't believe you came!"

"Anything for my daughter," She smiled, grabbing my other hand that Bellatrix wasn't holding. "Bellatrix, so nice to see you again."

"Andromeda, you as well," Bellatrix said softly. I knew she missed her sister.

My mother looked slightly shocked that Bellatrix was caring, but didn't comment. "Bella, you need to push."

I nodded, bit my lip, and pushed. After what was hours, I heard a baby cry and Bellatrix had tears in her eyes.

"It's a. . . girl!" Carlisle announced.

I smiled and held my hands out, my mother wiping off some sweat from my face. Tonks wrapped the child in some blankets before handing her to me.

I looked at her face, black hair and brown eyes. "Koda Nikolia," I whispered. My mother smiled and I kissed the childs forehead. "My darling daughter."

Tonks laughed. "I love the name. If I ever get pregnant, I want my daughter to be named something as cool as that."

I smiled. "Well, I was going to name her Anka Ixken, but it didn't seem right, or fitting."

I looked at her face and Bellatrix smiled. "I can tell."

I thanked Carlisle and then sat up a little better. "Would her last name be Riddle or would it be Potter?" I asked no one. I didn't even mean to say it aloud.

My mother gasped and tears were in her eyes, "I refused to believe it was true, but I know now. Oh, darling, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Harry cheated on me, for a year. I have a right to move on after five months from us seperating being official."

My mother nodded and didn't offer to talk about it again. I was starting to get really tired and my mother seemed to notice this.

"May I hold her?"

I nodded and she took Koda from my arms. I smiled to my mother and sister, glanced at my aunt, and then I fell asleep.

I woke hours later and saw my mother and my aunt talking on the sofa quietly, Tonks was sitting on the chair besides my closet with my baby in her arms, murmuring softly to her.

Tonks noticed I was up first and came to my side. "Do you want to hold her now?"

I nodded and Tonks handed me my child. I smiled and craddled her. "She's beautiful," I whispered.

"This makes me want to have another child," Tonks laughed. "Thanks a lot."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, what you and Lupin do on your own time is none of my business."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to me. "Hermione wishes you well, as well as Angela and the Cullen's."

"I miss them all."

"I know, we all miss you."

I smiled and rocked Koda in my arms.

~A WEEK LATER~

Tom came in a few hours after I woke up on the end of the week. I smiled at him.

"Turns out mother's instinct was right," he murmured.

I smiled and looked at my mother and sister, sleeping peacefully on the couches.

"Koda Nikolia," I told him softly, not wanting to wake them.

"Beautiful name," he smiled and I blushed a little. "She's going to stay here?"

I nodded. "I can't part with her or burden the Order with another."

He chuckled and sat down next to me on the bed. "Can I hold her?"

I nodded and handed her over gently. He seemed so lost. I laughed softly and helped him. "Here, hold her head like this, is the crook of your arm. There you go. And support her body with your forearm."

He seemed to get it down perfectly after that and a slow smile spread to his lips. "She's beautiful."

I smiled. "She is."

He tucked her to his chest like a father would and I couldn't help but chuckle. His eyes snapped to mind. "What? Am I doing something wrong?" He seemed so concerned and worried.

I shook my head. "It looks perfect. If she wakes up, rock her a little. She seems to like that. Out of all my children, she is the tamest. I've only heard her cry once and she hasn't cried much since."

He smiled and she opened her eyes and looked at him. She seemed curious and she smiled and he looked at me. "What's happening?"

"She's happy," I chuckled. "Relax."

He lifted one arm and tapped her nose. She giggled and closed her fingers around his index finger. I smiled and heard some gasps behind me.

I snapped my head towards the source and saw my mother and Tonks look at Tom. "Ah, Andromeda, Nymphadora, nice seeing you again," he said politely. He really has changed, I thought as he smiled at them. They seemed dazed.

"Um, nice seeing you too," My mother said, Tonks nodding in agreement. Their eyes were locked on my child in his arms.

I smiled. "They are confused, and a little shocked to see this side of you," I murmured to Tom.

He flashed me a dazling smile and I reminded myself to breathe.

"They do seem a little shocked," he murmured to me. I laughed a little loudly and put my hand to my mouth. "Sorry," I mumbled, embarrassed.

Tom chuckled and handed Koda to me before standing. "I don't believe I did ask for permission, so I give you this letter to read with Mr. Tonks together. I am terribly sorry."

My mother looked at me, disbelief. "Y-yes, I will certainly r-read this with him tonight at dinner." She took the letter from his hand and I saw the fear in his eyes. I sighed and stood up. I was strong enough, but it was a little exhausting.

"It's just a letter asking father if its alright to marry me," I explained, turning to Tom. "There is no need to freak them out, Tom!" I chided then mentally flinched. They never heard me call him Tom and I heard Tonks intake of breath.

Tom chuckled and I turned to my mother. "So, do as you wish with it, but remember, I love you no matter what you and father decide."

"I love you, too, baby," my mother whispered, hugging me. I hugged her as best as I could with Koda in my arms. "Be safe," she whispered in my ear.

"I promise," I whispered back. I hugged Tonks next and she hugged me tightly as possible.

"When will I see you again?" she whispered

"Perhaps in the summer," I whispered to her. "I will let you know as soon as I do."

She nodded and kissed both of my cheeks before a house elf grabbed both of their hands and led them out the door. "Bye!" I called to them. I sank into my bed and craddled Koda to my chest.

"You can visit them this summer if the Order allows it," Tom said.

I nodded. "Thank you, and I'll be sure to tell them when I get the chance."

He smiled and sat next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but that's normal, and you?"

He chuckled. "I'm just fine. Why don't you rest?"

I shook my head. "I just got up. I'll be fine. I was actually going to head out back, to the garden?"

He smiled, "That sounds lovely, can I accompany you?"

I shrugged, "The more the merrier."

He smiled and gestered for me to go first. I looked at him. "I haven't really left my room. How about I meet you there in an hour?"

He nodded. "And of Koda?"

I looked at the newborn in my arms. "I'll put her on the bed. She'll survive while I take a shower," I lifted Koda eye level and she giggled. "Can't you?"

She smiled and reached for my hair. "She'll be fine," I decided, smiling. I set her down on the bed and placed pillows around her so she won't roll.

"Why did you do that?"

"So she doesn't roll out of bed," I explained, heading to my closet. Libra padded after me and sat next to a rack. I watched her nudge something and I pulled it out. It was a beautiful, gold spring gown that was strapless and wrapped around the middle in a deep purple sash.

"I can watch her while you're in the bathroom," Tom offered, standing at the door of my closet. "My, that's lovely."

I smiled. "No peeking until after I put it on," I scolded, rolling my eyes. I grabbed some dark purple flats, a strapless bra, and some undies before walking to the bathroom. "And you don't have to watch her, she should be fine."

"I insist," he smiled.

I sighed, "Alright. But I'll be out in about a half hour."

"See you then," he said, sitting down on my bed. I shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower. I locked the door and then looked at myself in the mirror. I really looked. I was in my original form, but I still looked great. I got in the shower and got clean quickly. I wrung my hair out and blow dried it quickly before tossing it into a messy bun. I slipped on the dress, tightened the sash, and then slipped on my flats. I opened the bathroom door and saw Tom sitting on my bed, playing with Koda.

"She's so. . . shy. She isn't like the babies you hear about from other mothers," Tom murmured not looking up. When he did, his eyes got wide. "Aphrodite, you look. . . stunning!"

I did a little twirl. "For a week old's mother? I know, I kind of shocked myself."

He chuckled and when I faced him again he was right in front of me. "I'll meet you in the garden in a half hour?"

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

He kissed me softly on the lips before walking out the door, shutting the door softly behind him.

I walked over to Koda and saw that she was sleeping. I smiled. "Baby girl, what am I going to do with you?"

I looked up and saw houseelves in the corner. "Oh, hello," I said, even though I knew they couldn't hear me. I still talked to them all the time. "What are your names?"

"We are here to build a nursary. Where would you like it?"

My eyes widened a little. "Um, excuse me? You can talk?" I asked, looking at the little female house elf.

"Miss Tonks, forgive me. Do you not wish Hum to do so?"

"No, no. You can talk to me. I actually enjoy it when the house elves talk to me. You are sent here to build a nursary?"

She nodded. "Where does Miss Tonks wish for it to be?"

"Um, down the hall, if you must. But, it really isn't any trouble to keep her here."

"The Dark Lord has ordered a nursary. What color do you wish it?"

I looked at Koda and smiled. "Green, a soft green."

"And what do you want in it?"

"Whatever is natural to have in a nursary. I never really had one officially."

"It will be finished by the end of the week, Miss Tonks."

"Please, call me Dite. My other house elf does."

I looked at the wall and saw that a half hour had went by. I picked up Koda quietly without waking her and looked at the house elves. "Do as you please to the nursary."

"Yes, Miss Tonks," Hum bowed, and the other two un-speaking elves bowed quickly afterwards. I nodded to them and walked slowly out the door.

I met Tom out in the garden and we walked quietly under the stars. After a month without Edward, Tom had replaced the garden and with it, there was a little pond full of fish. It was amazing, but sometimes, when looking out the windows, I would see a deer or animal come onto the grounds and feed off the grass or drink from the water. And I also noticed an emotional change in Tom. He was more kind about people I considered family or friends, but when he was playing the Dark Lord, I saw all his coldness return. It did scare me, yes, but I wasn't a little teenager anymore. I didn't tremble in fear when I saw it. I just clenched my fists. I stopped myself from shaking, mostly because I was paying attention to what he was saying so I could talk to him about it later.

"It's a beautiful night," I murmured to him.

"I agree, but not as beautiful as you," Tom smiled to me. "Why are we here?"

"I've been cooped up in the house for a month, more than that really. I wanted to get out but I didn't want to just go to that room that replicates wherever we want to go, I thought outdoors."

Tom smiled. "Well, I must agree. You have been inside quite a lot, if you don't come to the meetings."

Finally, he brought it up. "Yes, and I think my mother and sister were quite surprised. You seemed different to them than they expected, I assure you."

"What did they expect?"

I laughed, "I know your going to hate to hear it, but they expected to see me bloody and broken, thin and pale, and they thought you would show hatred towards them. But you showed just the opposite and they were. . . impressed."

He smiled. "Well, I do charm the ladies."

I rolled my eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

He flashed his eyes to mine, "Was that a threat?"

I stopped walking, a little hurt. "What? No, I was flirting with you. Loosen up, please. You seem tense all the time."

He stopped at looked at my face, no doubt seeing the hurt in my eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I'm not used to this."

I smiled in reassurance. "It's quite all right, actually. I understand."

I resumed my pace and then I came up to the lake. I didn't stop and I came right up underneath a willow tree. I sat down on its giant root and patted a spot next to me for Tom to sit.

"About the Death Eaters," Tom started. "They wish to see the child."

I looked at him dangerously. "What?"

"They wish to see her to see if she could be a threat. I assure you they won't hurt her."

I looked at Koda, who was sleeping soundly in my arms. "I don't know."

"You can come as well. It will discuss about the attacks that the vampire foresaw."

I looked at him. "You're right. I should come."

He smiled. "I knew that would get you. We're discussing an escape plan."

I nodded. "I think I have one, but I'll wait to say so at your meeting. When is it exactly?"

"As soon as your ready."

"Oh, well I'm ready if you are. I just don't know if Koda will be up. She has been sleeping a lot lately."

"Is that normal?" Tom asked worried.

I smiled. It was so sweet that he cared. I nodded, "Yes, it is. All babies go through phases, like teething, sleeping, screaming, crying, and the like."

He seemed hesitant. "And she's on the sleeping phase?"

"They don't necessarily go in that order, but yes. All babies eventually have that phase, but she seemed to skip the screaming and the crying."

He smiled. "She's just special."

I rolled my eyes. "It seems so."

"Alright, well the meeting will take place in an hour?"

I smiled. "That sounds great." He got up and turned towards me. "I'm going to stay here until it starts. I'll meet you in the dining room?"

He nodded. "That's where we'll be."

I smiled and he leaned down. I pecked his lips and then leaned against the tree. I smiled and looked at the moonlight. It was beautiful. The stars were shining brightly. I smiled and as I looked up for what seemed like forever, I saw dark smooky figures chose each other in the sky. The meeting was starting soon.

I stood up slowly and walked to the dining room. A few smoky figures got close enough that I could see them almost touch me. I clutched Koda a little closer and noticed that everyone was in the dining room as I came in.

Everyone stood at my entrance. "Sit, please," I laughed.

Tom smiled at me and motioned for the seat at his right side. I sat and smiled at Bella, who was sitting across from me.

"As you all know, Bella has had her child. Now, I know you think she is dangerous, but I assure you that is not the case. She doesn't seem to show any powers as of yet. She is quite young still, so I didn't expect anything. However, I have you all see for yourselves."

"My Lord," Someone said standing. "The child, what is its name?"

"It is Koda, Hampshire. And it is a girl."

"How are we to take your word for it? We do not know what the child is capable of. After all, it is a child of Potter."

I bit my tongue from making a comment.

"Dear, can we pass the child around, so they can get a look for themselves?" Tom asked me. I looked at him, fear in my eyes.

"I'm not-"

"She knows of a hidden power!" Someone hissed.

I looked at them all. "No, I do not know anything. Fine, pass her around, but if you harm her, just one hair on her head misplaced, I will personally feed you to the vampires."

Bella smiled at me. "Well put, Dite, well put."

"And I do mean it," I growled, handing her to Blaise, who sat next to me. He took one look at her before passing her on. I watched them all closely and when they made a move for their wand and would tap the table, and they would look at me and then stammer an apology.

As soon as Koda was passed to Bella, I let her keep her, knowing she was in good hands.

"Dear, I believe you had a plan for the escape of whoever raids?"

I smiled and he motioined for me to stand up. I did so and he sat back down. I placed my hands on the table and spoke with so much passion that it surprised me. "I will be damned if we all die that day, but I have a plan. We fight, and according to Alice, the one that comes after me is a vampire. Let her come after me, because apparently that's what it is. I will fight her off, but I think all of you need to focus on keeping the house safe because the vampires will most likely have witches and wizards working along side them. They can break a vampire-free barrier, if so. That is why the house must be guarded. Then, since they seem to be coming after me, I will take the passage underground to the forest. In doing so, they won't catch my scent until they get into the house, and by then, I could have apparated far away from here, which is what I suggest we all do after they get to the house and can take it over. We all would be safe, and hopefully none of you die. Its just an idea, but I am willing to hear something better."

I sat back down after my little speech and Bellatrix looked at me. "I like Aphrodite's idea. She will get to safely with the child and then we all can get out. It's sacrificial to some, but it is a sacrifice that needs to be made."

"I think that we all shall fight off the vampires and whatever else that come for us. It will help if we have the more people the merrier," Someone said, I noticed it to be Aleeah.

I turned to her. "I agree, but I also think that if they overpower us we will be too late to realize it and all lose our lives."

"How do you know if they can overpower us?"

I sighed, "Think about it. They know that the Dark Lord is rebuilding, but he isn't at the height of his power yet. He hasn't been back long. Six months. He doesn't have all of his followers, so they will use that against us. They will think that we are weak, so we need to split up in groups, attack at different intervals. Throw them off guard at least."

Everyone seemed to nod at my solution. Tom smiled at me, even though he hated when I called him the Dark Lord.

"What if the attackers are the Order?" Alleeah's husband asked.

"We fight back, of course," Tom answered.

I looked at Bellatrix and she gave me a sad smile. "Of course," I whispered, hating the thought of killing my family, my friends.

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for my reaction. They knew I loved the Order. "If they attack, then so be it. They were warned and they decided to disobey." I said that last part in a strangled voice. Tears threatened to come to my eyes.

The meeting went on for hours. I kept thinking of what if someone I knew came to kill me. I don't know if I could kill them.

"Love, its time to leave," I heard Tom murmur to me as everyone got up and departed. I stood up and walked over to Bellatrix. She handed me Koda and I smiled.

"I love my niece already."

"I'm glad," I smiled.

I noticed Koda yawn and I sighed. "She's tired again. I'm going to take her to bed and I'll be in the library if you need me," I told Tom and Bella. They nodded and I walked slowly to my room, but Hum stopped me.

"We finished the nursary!" she bowed to me.

"Well, let me see it!" I smiled to her.

She walked off and I followed her to a door down the hall from my room, and we stopped at a door right across from the music room. I opened the doors and gasped. The walls were a soft, meadowy green color. There was a crib on the right wall and a small book shelf full of story books. There was a rocking chair and tons of baby toys around the room. "Oh my, its amazing! You guys did a wonderful job!"

"We have everything?" Hum asked nervously. "I do not know what a human baby needs."

I smiled at her. "Yes, everything is here, thank you."

"Hum has never been told thank you."

"Well, I mean it. Thank you. This is great for you and your friends to do in hours. I will cherish this forever."

She smiled, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Miss Tonks."

I nodded and she dashed off. I walked through the room, and came across a closet. I opened the door and there were baby clothes in racks and racks lining the walls. Dresses, pants, shirts, even socks were hung. I saw a row of shoes. I shook my head. "Darlin' you are so spoiled."

Koda giggled and I went back to the bedroom, jumping when I saw Tom at the door. My heart thumped wildly and I placed my hand over it. "God, you can't sneak up on me like that! I'm going to die from a heart attack," I joked.

"You like Koda's new room?"

"Like it?" I laughed. "I love it! She is so spoiled right now! And the house elves were so nice about it!"

"I got some new house elves. The other ones, um, got a little too close to one of the Death Eaters. These can actually talk back though."

"I've noticed. Hum and I are getting along well. She's so nice and hesitant," I smiled, looking out the windows, which had a clear view of the garden. I walked over to the crib. Placing Koda gently into her crib, I smiled. "All house elves are nice once you get to know them. Even Kreature!" I shook my head, remembering him. "Merlin rest his soul."

Tom chuckled and joined me at my side as I stood and watched Koda fall back asleep. I raised my wand and turned the lights out. The glow from the moon seeped through the windows, lighting up Koda's face. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Kreature? When did he die?"

"Oh, about ten years ago. He was about a hundred. Poor fellow. I absolutely adored him. So I think that house elves are worth the company and I'm so glad to see that at least some of the elves talk."

Tom smiled. "Only for you, love."

I rolled my eyes. "I figured," I whispered as I sat in a sofa next to the crib. Tom shook his head and I looked at him. "Are you going to stay here tonight?"

I shrugged. "It depends on how soundly she sleeps. If her first few hours are quiet she will usually sleep through the night, otherwise, I will stay in here."

"Well, I'll keep you company."

Before I could tell him I would be fine, he sat next to me. I smiled and rested my head on the crib. I started to hum a lullaby and Koda grew still as she began to fall into a deep sleep.

After I finished with that song, I moved on but Tom interrupted.

"Do you always hum to her before you go to bed?" His tone was soft, not like he was annoyed.

"Yeah, it's become a habit over the years. I really don't think anything of it. It's just natural."

Tom looked into the crib and smiled. "She likes it."

I smiled and looked into the crib. Koda had her thumb in her mouth, and a smile on her lips. I nodded, "So it seems."

"Your mother is nicer than I thought she would be about this," Tom said after a few minutes.

I nodded. "She just wants me to be happy."

"That as well, but I meant Koda. When I told Bellatrix to contact them, she came immediately, she didn't even think twice."

"I'm her daughter, it is only natural, and she missed nineteen years of calling me her own. I guess she feels she should make it up somehow," I said, gazing into his honey brown eyes.

He smiled and we sat in silence, until I stood. "I'm going to bed. She shouldn't wake soon. Goodnight," I told him.

He smiled and stood, before I made it to the door, he wound his arm around my waist and kissed me heartily on the lips. When he pulled away I smiled.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

"Night," he said, letting me go.

I shut the nursary door softly and then kissed Tom's cheek. I walked to room, and then shut the door. I sank to my bed, and fell into peaceful sleep. 

* * *

REview! Tell me what you think!Questions Concerns? Anything and I'll answer back!


	9. Chapter 9

He smiled and stood, before I made it to the door, he wound his arm around my waist and kissed me heartily on the lips. When he pulled away I smiled.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

"Night," he said, letting me go.

I shut the nursary door softly and then kissed Tom's cheek. I walked to room, and then shut the door. I sank to my bed, and fell into peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next few months passed uneventfully. Bellatrix helped me plan my dream wedding, well, not my dream but pretty damn close, and Tom and I were getting farther in our relationship. It was now November fifteenth, a month away from the wedding. It was taking place on December twentieth. It would be great. That threat that Alice had a vision of hadn't happened yet, so I was getting a little antsy. I could tell Tom was too.

"Dear, did you finish everything with Bellatrix?" Tom asked.

I nodded. "Every detail has been finished."

"And the invites?"

I froze. "That would probably help. I just don't know who to invite."

"Well, obviously your family. Anyone you want and trust not to go on a killing spree."

"That doesn't leave to many," I joked.

"Are you children coming?"

I nodded, "As long as they want to. Ugh, I got to get those sent out."

Tom chuckled, "I'll help you."

I nodded and we made our way to his office. I had Hum get my invites on my desk in my room and I set them on Tom's desk. "These are what they look like. I don't know all the Death Eaters by name, but if you want them there, then so be it. And I'll invite my family, obviously, and maybe . . . I don't know."

"Will you invite the Cullen's?"

"Do you not want them there?" I asked.

"No, no. I'm trying to help you with the guest list."

"Oh," I smiled. "Well, I don't know. I mean, I always thought of them as family, but-"

"Then invite them," Tom smiled.

"Alright. I don't want this big, you know. Just close friends, family, and your followers."

Tom smiled and my heart melted. Ugh, he does things to me! "I know, dear. You've been going crazy over that for the past few months."

"Things are going crazy," I said, shrugging nonchalantly. "What can I say?"

We sent the invites quickly and I relaxed into our room. We had merged rooms since last week. It was great, but we hadn't done anything yet and I could tell he was wanting to wait until after we're married.

The new few weeks passed in a blur and Bellatrix grabbed me and dragged me to the entrace of the house. "Alright. Here is where you start. The bridesmaids are going to get ready in the library, the grooms men in the dining room and kitchen. The chairs will be right when you walk in and there's a room all set up for the reception, but you can't see that yet. The Dark Lord said it was a surprise. And we need to decorate. You need to tell me exactly how you want it. No holding back."

I took a deep breath. "Get ready. White and red roses on the banistar. The chairs are white, red roses at the end of each isle on each side. Oh, and there's a chandelier, right? Make that give off a loving glow."

Bellatrix smiled and waved her wand around. It finished assembling itself and I gasped. "It's perfect!"

"Good," Bellatrix murmured. She waved her wand and everything disappeared. I sighed.

"So, Bella, we're going to get your dress altered one last time, the bridesmaids. . ."

"Tonks, you, Hermione, and Angela."

She nodded, "They will be coming to stay for a few days, the Dark Lord said it was fine. They'll stay in your room because they didn't want their own rooms. They should be here soon."

I nodded, "That's reasonable. I'm already asking too much of them just by coming."

Bellatrix nodded in understanding, "And the, um, baby. What about her?"

"Rosalie will take care of her. She already wrote me."

Bellatrix nodded, "Alright. And um, bachelorette party."

I grinned, "No way!"

"Yes way! We're going to get wasted! And the Dark Lord is going to be partying as well, don't worry."

"I'd have to see that," I grinned.

"He's blocking that part of the house off to girls, sorry. He ordered me to keep you on your side."

I growled. "Damn it!"

Bellatrix chuckled, "Alright. Now-"

The doorbell rang and I squealed. I opened the door and pulled my mother into a hug. "Mother! I've missed you!"

She laughed. "Dite! You look great!"

I hugged everyone else: Tonks, Hermione, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Angela before ushering them in.

"For those of you that don't know, this is my amazing aunt Bellatrix. Total sweetheart, she is," I said, introducing Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smiled. "The Mu-muggleborn," she said, catching her self. "Two of them, three vampires, and my sister and neice. Wonderful."

I rolled my eyes. "She's thrilled. Come on, let me show you around."

Hermione looked a little apprehensive. "Are you sure its safe here?"

"As long as you are under my watch, protection, and don't attack, Tom won't hurt you. Just don't tell him I told you that," I smiled.

I was literally jumped around, I was so excited.

"Holy shit, is it me or is she like so happy? I haven't seen her this happy ever!"

"Oh! You have to meet someone!" I giggled. "HUM!"

Hum apparated in front of me. "What can Hum do for Miss Tonks?"

"Can you please wake Koda and bring her to me, Hum?"

"If that is what Miss Tonks wishes, Hum will do so."

"Thank you, Hum."

She apparated away and came back a few minutes later. I took Koda out of her arms. I smiled to everyone. "Alright, this is my newest addition to the family. Everyone meet Koda Nikolia."

"What's her last name?" Hermione asked.

I bit my lip. "Riddle."

They looked a little put out but nodded and crowded around. "Aunt Bella, do you mind-"

"Right, of course. I'll tell the elves to make dinner."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"We're joining you for dinner?" Hermione asked, apprehensive.

I nodded. "You'll love it. We might have a few more people over. Definately Alleeah. She's nice."

"Alleeah? The Death Eater."

"Believe me, she's a bitch. Angela, she reminds me of Jessica and Lauren."

"Great," Angela muttered.

"But she won't harm you if I wish it. I practically rule this place," I giggled.

"You've been to meetings?" Alice asked.

"All of them," I said softly. "But that's besides the point! We're not doing this for Order reasons. Now, follow me. I'll show you around."

I showed them the wings of the house and they seemed mesmerized. "Oh, and Hermione there is a library on the left of the main staircase. Every book I could ever need is in there."

Hermione nodded.

There was a door, down the third hall that had two Death Eaters guarding it. "Blaise, Johnathon. What behind the door?" I asked casually.

They straightened. "Nothing you need to worry about, My Lady," Johnathon said. The Order members looked at me incredulous.

"Johnathon, can't you just give me a hint?" I whinned.

"My Lady, we are not to tell you," Blaise said.

"Blaise, you are allowed to call me Bella or Dite. We already discussed this. Now, I think I have a fairly good guess. Is this the reception that is to be hidden from me?"

They didn't answer but stood silently. I sighed, "That's an answer in itself, boys. Whatever. See you around."

"Those are the Order members we are to keep alive?" Blaise asked.

"They are not to be touched by anyone," I growled at him. He nodded, his eyes wide.

"Wouldn't dream of harming them when they are under your watch, My Lady."

I gave a frustrated sigh and led them away. We turned the corner and I nearly ran into Tom. "Oh, dear. Hello."

"Aphrodite!" He smiled, he turned. "And guests," he said, a little coldly.

"Tom, you promised."

"Up until the end of the wedding," he recited, boredly.

"That will do," I smiled. He placed his hand around my waist and I turned towards the Order members. "Right, this is T- I mean, the Dark Lord. Tom, this is Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Angela, Hermione, my mother, and sister."

"We've met before," Tom said, struggling a little. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"We'll meet you at dinner," I whispered to him. He nodded and kissed me quickly. I put my free arm to cup his cheek and then all too quickly he left.

"Well that was a fine goodbye," I muttered, a little pissed.

I motioned for them to follow me, but they were frozen stiff.

"What?" I asked, "You honestly think I don't love him? He may have done bad things in the past, but he is great. I love him more than I loved Harry, and that's saying a lot. Now, let me show you the room we'll be staying in. We can change for dinner. I have enough clothes for all of you to last the weekend."

They nodded, still shocked. We pulled into my room and Libra greeted me at the door. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

They looked around, a little shocked it was so nice.

"Oh, please. He treats me like a princess," I giggled. "This is my old room, but we're staying in here."

"Where do you sleep now?"

"Tom and I share a room."

Hermione gave a little gag. "I'm sorry that just, ugh."

"He hasn't doesn't do anything to me, if that's what you mean," I smiled.

"Well, he definately looks different then those memories Harry had given us," Rosalie said.

I nodded, "Don't speak that traitors name in this house, ever. If you value your life."

They nodded quickly and seemed stunned I was that harsh. I did not want to hear Harry's name ever again. Not if I could help it.

I opened my closet. "What should I wear, Libra?"

She ran off and came back with a dress her mouth. I took it carefully out and nodded. "Good choice."

It was a silver mid-thigh cut off. I motioned for everyone in. "Libra, what should the others wear?"

She gave me a lick on the hand before running off and grabbing everyone dresses and standing in front of them until they took them. "She's my little personal assistant," I smiled at their shocked faces. "Sometimes, I think she can understand me."

Libra gave a little bark and I laughed. "Alright, alright. Feel free to use my jewelery. Bellatrix will be in here momentarily to help us with hair. She's fashion crazy."

We changed into our dresses and they seemed relieved that I didn't have a mark on my left arm. It would ruin the wedding dress, I thought.

When we were finished, I started to do their hair. I curled it and let it fall softly down their back. I put some sparkly clips into their hair and did their make up as Bellatrix came in. She pouted, "You started without me!"

I giggled. "You can finish up yourself first, and then fix me."

She smiled and I did her hair and makeup before she did mine.

"You girls look gorgeous!" I sang. The girls blushed and I smiled, "Just what we needed. Come on, dinner's ready."

Hermione looked a little apprehensive, as did Angela.

"Oh, please!" I sighed. "Like I said and Blaise and Johnathon confirmed, the Death Eaters are scared to death of me because they saw what I did to the two traitors and they saw what I did a few weeks ago. They are still afraid to look me in the eyes."

"What did you do?" Esme asked.

I smirked evilly. "I kneed Perceus for calling me beautiful and my first name without permitting me to. I told him that wasn't very smart of him but thanks for the compliment in front of the entire group. Best day ever."

Aunt Bella laughed, "That was hilarious. Alleeah and I were laughing so hard."

I winked at them. "You can call me whatever you like. Cold hearted bitch, bloodtraitor, slut, whatever. I don't care. You are all family at heart. I won't take it too personal."

I led them to the dining room and as soon as I entered, Alleeah, Daphne, and Blaise stood. I waved them to sit down and gestured for the Order members to sit. "Wherever."

I sat next to Tom and Bellatrix in her usual seat. The elves brought out the food and the tension seemed thick.

"Excuse me if I was not informed, but there are order members here, My Lord."

Tom nodded. "They are Dite's wedding guests and are to be treated as such."

Alleeah nodded and smiled at them with a glint in their eyes. "You are not to harm them, Alleeah," I whispered.

She nodded, her smile disappearing. "I'm sorry, My Lady."

I hated it when people called me 'My Lady' but they wouldn't stop. Whatever, I'll deal.

The Order looked at their food, a little apprehensive. They seemed to think that we would poison them.

"It is perfectly fine, girls. Don't worry."

The Cullen woman looked a little uncomfortable, being in a room with food. I snapped my fingers and Hum appeared. She was completely devoted to me and did everything I asked.

I leant down and whispered in her ear, "Can you find some blood pops for the vampires, please?"

She nodded and appartated away. I smiled and we resumed eating. The Death Eaters left and Tom had me stay behind as the ladies went back to my room.

"Dear, I don't think they like it here."

"They wanted to come early to get used to the idea and they are, slowly. It's all a shock for them. Just let them get used to it. They don't know what to think yet."

"Alright, dear. Just be careful around them. Don't give anything away."

I smirked, "You honestly think I would? I'm hurt." I placed a hand over my heart in mock-hurt and he chuckled.

"No your not."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips softly to mine. I put my hands on his chest and I could feel his heart beating wildly. I broke away and smiled. "What has your heart beating so fast?"

"You," he said simply.

I smiled. "I love you, Tom," I whispered to him.

"I love you, too, Dite."

I heard a throat clear and I saw Hermione and Angela looking very. . . embarrassed. I smiled. "Is there something I can get you?"

"We're lost."

I giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight, Dite."

I kissed him one more time before having the girls follow me.

"That was pretty, um, intimate, Bella," Angela observed.

I blushed and looked at her. "Well, we are getting married."

We made it to the bedroom and I saw there was a huge bed. I smiled and took a quick shower before changing into my pajamas. I heard the Order ladies talking before I went into the room and listened.

"She's completely captivated by him. I think he gave her a love potion."

"I don't know. It doesn't seem obsessive," Alice said. "It seems real to me. I mean, he's good looking and he seems caring towards her."

"I don't know. I think we lost her for good. She seems the same but edgier," Hermione said.

"I know what you mean. She acts as though he isn't who he is."

"That's because I know a different side of him than you do," I said, opening the bathroom door.

They froze and looked at me.

"You-"

"Yes, I heard. He hasn't given me a love potion. He is a different person around me than he is around you. There are reasons for that. I don't expect for any of you to get along with him but I expect you to at least accept my choice and just let me make it happen. I don't care if you think its a mistake, I don't," I said calmly. "I think this is what I was meant to do and I want to."

They seemed speechless. I just put my hair up in a bun and petted Libra as Koda slept in her crib. I heard hissing and saw Hydra in the top of the bed. I giggled. "Hydra. Don't do that!"

I carefully picked up Hydra and set her back down on the floor. She slithered away and gave me a glare before climbing onto the window.

"Sorry about her. She's gotten a little stuffy having to stay here all the time."

"You have a pet snake?"

I nodded. "I've had her for a while. Draco got her for me."

They nodded and my mother cleared her throat. "Draco isn't going to be coming, neither is Astoria or Scorpious."

"I understand," I said. I didn't want Draco to have to go through that because I knew Tom would ask him to join if he had the chance and I knew Draco would decline, most likely sealing a painful death. "I didn't expect him to."

"I'm sorry, Bella. We just don't think that what you feel for him is real."

"Make an anti love potion," I said nonchalantly. "I couldn't care less. I trust him and I know he wouldn't do that."

"You know for sure?" Hermione asked. "This is the guy that killed countless Muggles, Muggleborns, Half-bloods, and anyone else he could get his hands on."

"He's changed," I insisted. "For the better."

"You believe that? That guys changed? How can you?"

"Because the last guy I was with, I thought he loved me completely. I thought he loved me and would never do anything to hurt me. Where did that end up? He cheated on me and said he didn't love me because I only provided him with children. Now, I fell for Tom and I don't know what will happen, but I'm going out on a limb. I trust him and he's already changed."

They sighed. "Let's get to bed."

"We have nothing to do in the morning, so you can sleep in. I'll probably be up early so your on your own, you're welcome to use the closet for anything. Oh! And if you need anything, call or Hum. She's a dear."

We sat up and talked a little bit before falling asleep.

I was the first to wake. I took a quick shower, put my hair up in a bun, and walked to the library with Koda.

"Hello, dear."

"Hello," I smiled.

I set Koda down on the sofa and sighed. She was nearly five months and I was trying to get her to speak.

"What are you doing, Dite?" Tom asked, sitting next to me.

I turned to him. "I'm trying to get her to speak. I think it will work today. She's been getting closer. I declare she will speak today."

He chuckled and picked up Koda. He's been getting considerably more comfortable around her. He knows just what to do and keeps learning more. His eyes shone with adoration as he watched her play with her fingers. I smiled. "Watch this."

I got Koda's attention. "Mama."

She couldn't get it for about the first fifteen times, when finally.

"Mama," I repeated.

"Mama!" Koda shrieked.

I giggled at Tom's astonished face.

"She- she-"

"It just takes a little patience. When you press her she'll remember it."

"She just spoke her first word," Tom said, gazing at her.

I smiled. "She did. If you want, you can try another word."

"What time is it?" He asked suddenly.

I looked at the clock near the door. "Nearly nine in the morning."

"I have to call a meeting. Do you wish to come?"

"I do, but I don't know since there are Order members here."

Tom kissed my forehead. "Just entertain them, then, love."

"Good luck!" I called after him.

"You as well," he smirked. The door shut and I saw dark figures pass by the windows. The meeting was on. All the Order members rushed into the library just then and I stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"He's having a meeting!" Tonks and Hermione shrieked.

"I know," I said softly. "He told me just before you came here."

"You knew! Bella! I think you forget that you are a member of the Order," Rosalie hissed.

"I think you forgot that I am marrying Tom. I'm sorry, but he is the man I love. If you can't accept that, maybe you should leave."

Tonks eyes shown tears and she hugged me. "I'm sorry! I just can't believe it!"

"You need to start," I chuckled.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called.

Alleeah came in, frantic. "You must come now. The Dark Lord wishes your presence for this meeting, My Lady."

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worried.

She looked at the Order girls and then me. "Just come along. I was told not to say, My Lady."

I nodded. "Can you-"

"I got her," Alice said, taking Koda. I nodded and ran out after Alleeah.

We made it to the garden and I gasped at what I saw. The Order boys had their wands pointed at the Death Eaters.

* * *

Review! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you like!


	10. Chapter 10

She looked at the Order girls and then me. "Just come along. I was told not to say, My Lady."

I nodded. "Can you-"

"I got her," Alice said, taking Koda. I nodded and ran out after Alleeah.

We made it to the garden and I gasped at what I saw. The Order boys had their wands pointed at the Death Eaters.

* * *

When I gasped, it was loud, and everyone snapped their eyes towards me.

"Boys, back off," I ordered. "Both sides."

They didn't but I didn't expect them to. "What is going on here!" I asked, outraged.

"Oh, shit. She's mad," I heard Johnathon whisper. All the Death Eaters went striaght and bowed at me. "My Lady."

I waved my hand, dismissively. I walked up to Tom. "What is going on?" I whispered.

He had Sirius pointing his wand at him. I put my way inbetween them.

"The Order followed the blond vampire girl here. She had a device on her."

"That bitch!" I shouted. The Order members came out. I saw that my mother and sister distanced themselves from the main group. I trusted them. Koda was crying in Alice's arms.

I was beyond pissed. Tom's been nothing but kind towards them and they do this!

"That is it!" I cried. I glared at Sirius and he dropped his wand. "I want every single last Order member out of here! I don't care who you are! I want you gone and I want Koda right now, Alice!"

The Order member's eyes widened. No one moved.

"Right fucking now!" I was seething. Tom placed a soothing hand on my arm.

"Love, calm down, please. You do not need to scare off our people as well."

I took a deep breath and looked at Alice. "Now, Alice," I said calmly.

She was in front of me in a second. She handed me Koda and I glared at Alice. I shifted my gaze to Rosalie and then looked at all the Order members dead in the eyes. "Who's idea was this?"

No one answered. They apparated away until it was just Tonks and my mother. Death Eaters raised their wands and were ready for the words. "Stop!" I shouted. I looked at them. "Why are you still here?"

"We'll switch sides and stay here, if you'll keep us," Tonks said softly. I looked at them carefully.

"Why?"

"Because, the Order's demanding more distruction than its worth. They want to kill you all when you haven't done anything bad to the world yet."

I turned to Tom. "It's your call."

"Put them in the dungeons until we can give them Veritiserum," Tom ordered. "Blaise, Thorton. Take them."

They walked over to them and took their wands before taking them to the dungeons. I sighed. "I can't believe it. I'm so sorry. I didn't think they would do this."

"I didn't think so either, and I don't blame you."

"You should!" I whispered, horrified. "I can't believe this! I led them here and I trusted them and you've been nothing but kind towards them, but they do this! I can't believe I called them family! Friends! I'm ashamed!"

"Don't be!" Tom said assuringly. He hugged me, careful not to hurt Koda in my arms. "I'll be sure your mother and sister commit loyalty."

I nodded, "Alright. Thank you. I best be getting Koda to her nap. Be careful, please."

"I promise I will be."

I nodded and pulled away. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I avoided the Death Eater's gazes as I walked inside. I walked to Koda's room and placed her in her crib, falling asleep, as I hummed her lullabies. I made my way to the kitchens and Hum smiled at me.

"What does Miss Tonks wish for lunch?" she asked cheerily.

"A turkey sandwich, the way I like it, some pringles, and a pickle?"

"As you wish."

She made it quickly and handed a plate to me. "Here you go, Miss Tonks. Hum made it just the way you like."

"Thank you, Hum," I smiled.

"Miss Tonks is nice," Hum smiled. "Why are you here?"

"I want to be here, Hum. Tom can be nice if he wants to be. Thank you again, Hum. Be safe."

"As you wish."

She apparated to someplace and I sat down next to the window, popping Pringles into my mouth. I loved Muggle food!

There was a light knock and then Tom came in. "Food," he smiled.

"Do you want something?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "No need. We're going to talk to your mother and sister in ten minutes, just so you're ready. Is that fine?"

"Yes, yes, of course its fine."

"If they do not offer information, we may need to use force," Tom said, warningly.

I nodded, "I understand."

I finished my meal quickly before scuffling out after him to the dungeons.

"Andromeda and Nymphadora," Tom said icily. Great. He was going to use his bad guy voice.

"Y-Yes?" Tonks stuttered out. I could sense her fear, and no doubt Tom could as well.

"I want truthful answers or I will use force," Tom threatened.

"O-of course."

I stood silently behind Tom as he paced the cell entrance. "Who thought of the plan to infiltrate this place?"

"Hermione Granger," Tonks said quickly. Almost too quickly.

I narrowed my eyes. "How did she do so and still plant the device, signalling to the others?" Tom asked.

"She had Ron helping her from the island."

I sighed. "Ron is far from smart enough to accomplish suck task," I said honestly.

"Hermione trained him over and over again on it, I swear," my mother said. "They've been planning it for months."

I shook my head, but bought it.

"You wish to join the Dark Side. Do you wish to become a Death Eater?"

"Anything you'll have us as. . . My Lord," Tonks tried.

I gave her a small smile and Tom looked to me. "What do you wish them as?"

"We'll try Death Eaters, give them small missions, and if they improve, we'll go from there," I told him.

He nodded, "It's fair. We won't leave you out of our sights. I'll have the elves watch you. Of course, if you could persuade your werewolf husband here, we could always use a new werewolf. Fenrir is dead."

"I can try to get him here, but I do not promise he will come," Tonks said softly.

"Very well," Tom said. "Andromeda, your left arm."

She hastily rolled up her sleeve and slid her left arm through the bars.

"Do you, Andromeda Tonks, swear to stay loyal to me, to never return to the Order, and to swear that you will preform any task I give you to the best of your abilities?"

"I swear, My Lord," she murmured.

"Morsmorde," Tom muttered. My mother cried out in pain and I bit my lip and had to look away.

"You will stay in Dite's old room," Tom said thoughtfully. "You know where that is. I'll have Hum escort you."

"T-thank you, my l-lord," My mother whispered, quietly crying as the pain evaporated.

"Nymphadora, if you will."

Tonks did the same and offered her arm.

"Do you, Nymphadora Lupin, swear to stay loyal to me, to never to the Order, and to swear that you will preform any task I give you to the best of your abilities?" Tom repeated.

"I swear, My Lord," Tonks asked, biting her lip as she awaited the pain.

"Morsmorde."

Tonks gave a whimper as the ink seeped into her skin and permenantly etched itself into her body.

"You will stay in the room next door. Bellatrix has moved rooms, so her old room should be suitable."

I snapped my fingers and Hum appeared.

"What can Hum do for Miss Tonks?"

"Please take my mother and sister to their rooms. And. . . if they give you orders, do not follow them unless instructed by the Dark Lord or myself."

Tom nodded in approval and Hum motioned for Tonks and my mum to follow her. As soon as they started walking away, Tom came to my side.

"Spoken like a true Dark Lady."

I giggled, "I love the sound of that."

"Me as well," Tom whispered huskily into my ear as he wound his arms around my waist from behind.

God, that was such a turn on.

I closed my eyes and Tom sighed. "What is it, dear?" I asked.

"Koda has woken. She's crying right now."

"How on earth can you hear her?" I whispered. "Her room is sound proof!"

"This house shares it secrets with me. When we are wed, you will be able to be let in on those secrets as well."

"Secrets," I smiled, curiousity in my voice. "I'm interested."

"Two more days, love. Then you'll know."

"I honestly cannot wait."

"I can tell," Tom chuckled. "Now, I think it best to take care of Koda first."

I sighed dramatically, "As you wish, My Lord." It came off seductively and Tom groaned.

"Don't even think you can get away with that."

"I've been bad, haven't I?" I giggled. "Oh no!" I mock-gasped.

He rolled his eyes. "Go!"

I giggled and walked from the room, heading towards Koda's. I pushed open the doors from the silent halls and was found with my ears full of Koda's cries.

"Shh," I shushed. "Koda, dear. It's all right! What's the matter?"

I cradled her to my chest and she quieted considerably, but she seemed a little hesitant. "What happened?" I whispered.

Her cries were muffled by my shoulder as I placed a hand on her back and bounced her up and down. "Shh, its all right."

"Do you know what happened?" A voice said from the door.

I turned to see Bellatrix. "She's probably hungry, but she seems scared."

"Bad dream, perhaps?" Bellatrix asked, sounding concerned. She flocked to my side and looked at Koda. "I don't see anything wrong with her physically."

"She's probably hungry. Is everyone situated?"

"My sister and niece finally decided to do the right thing and join the dark side!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, they have. And they've taken their marks as well."

"Oh, I can't believe it!"

"I know," I sighed, "So nice, isn't it?"

"You've missed them the most out of everyone?"

"I miss my children more, but I trust they are safe and well taken care off. Perhaps I'll see them one day. But right now, I am just worrying about that attack Alice saw and Edward trying to take me back."

"Your wedding is in two days," Bellatrix sighed. "Then you'll be on your honeymoon and safe and sound."

"I sure hope so," I sighed. "You'll take care of Koda while I'm gone, right?"

She nodded, "And if she misbehaves. . . ?" she trailed off, wanting an answer.

"You will put her in her crib. But there is to be no torturing from anyone. And Hum will give her regular meals. We already planned it out. And you'll need to change the diapers." Her nose scrunched in disgust. "You want to be a mother, this is as close as you're getting right now. Change the diapers, hum her to sleep, and just do what Narcissa did to me, but with far less evil in it, please!"

She laughed, "Relax! I'll be fine. It's only for a week or two!"

"Right. I'm just making sure. Now, let's go get you some lunch," I smiled at Koda, who had finally relaxed.

I skipped down the steps and was thinking about my upcoming wedding. I was excited. I thought this marriage would actually work out for the best.

* * *

Review! Tell me what you think and tell me if you like what I did! NXT CHAP IS A SURPRISE! Hehe. I'm evil, I know.:)


	11. Chapter 11

She laughed, "Relax! I'll be fine. It's only for a week or two!"

"Right. I'm just making sure. Now, let's go get you some lunch," I smiled at Koda, who had finally relaxed.

I skipped down the steps and was thinking about my upcoming wedding. I was excited. I thought this marriage would actually work out for the best.

* * *

I woke to the sounds of Bellatrix pounding on my door.

"Let me in! Today's the day and we only have four hours to get you and your sister and mother ready!"

I groaned and Bellatrix took that as permission to enter.

I was not in the mood. She waved her wand and my covers - that I was hiding under - were pulled from the bed. I graoned and Bellatrix cackled.

"Get up! Are you going to get married today or what?" she asked.

"Or what?" I tried.

She laughed. "Alright, cold feet. Don't worry. Everything will be fine!" I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"What if he's not there?" I asked, panicking.

"You are kidding, right?" Bellatrix laughed. "He's been dying to marry you since you were fourteen!"

I blushed, "Right."

She pushed me into my bathroom and started my shower. "Get ready!"

I grumbled and got in the shower, washing my hair, and shaving because we were to have. . . sex tonight. I don't know how I feel about that. We hardly go out and if we do, its in the garden, but there is no doubt I love him. He let me cope the way I do best, he told me what I could and couldn't do, and he helped me through everything. He's done everything possible to keep me happy. He's kept my children here - even if only for a day - he let my family and friends stay - even if they were thrown out by myself the next day - and he didn't get mad at me when they betrayed us. He's been far to nice to them and its starting to take a toll on his followers. They are getting sketchy, but I think Tom realizes that he won't win my heart with force, its care that will sweep it away. And he did sweep it away.

I got out of the shower and Bellatix pulled me into the closet. I gulped.

"Hell, no!"

"Trust me?"

I sighed, "Fine."

She tossed me a bikini and I got in it quickly, before laying down on the table, face down. She put the wax on my skin before putting the paper down. I bit my lip and she riped it off.

The next hour, she made sure she got every hair off my body, and it fucking hurt!

She giggled as she threw it all away. "All done!"

I glared at her until she pulled out my wedding dress. I smiled as I saw it. Simple, yet elegant.

"Put it on!" she commanded. I did as she asked and my mother and sister came in, in that exact moment. I paused just as I was about to zip it up.

"I can't wear a bikini to the wedding! Give me some sexy lingerie!"

She dashed off, going to my bedroom and grabbing something before coming back to me. She handed me a lace strapless bra and some lace panties to match. I put it all on and then slid my dress on. Tonks looked a little sick, but put a smile - albiet fake - on her face.

"I know, you're grossed out. It's frine to tell me. I don't care. Be honestly."

"Okay, not that I'm happy you finally found 'the one' as you refer to him as, but I do not want to hear about your sex life, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," I saluted.

She rolled her eyes and they got into their dresses while Bellatrix got to work on my hair.

Two hours later, our hair was curled to perfection, the dresses fit perfectly, and I was waiting for the go ahead from Bellatrix to walk down the aisle. My sister was my maid of honor, and my only brides maid, as Blaise was the best man and the only groomsmen. I could tell they didn't enjoy walking together.

Bellatrix gave me the signal and the music changed and I took a deep breath before walking down the aisle. I saw my mum sitting in the front row with my dad. At least my dad came. He missed my fist wedding.

The vows passed in a blur and soon. . .

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I saw Tonks flinch, but I didn't care. she had her opinions and I get why. Tom wound his arms around my waist and I wound mine around his neck. His lips pressed against mine and we were liplocked until Tonks cleared her throat.

I blushed, giggling quietly, and Tom led me out the door, where my mother was waiting. She hugged me. "My little girl is finally happy!"

She was in tears and if she kept it up, I was gonig to cry, and I promised myself I wouldn't cry.

"Please don't cry!" I pleaded.

She wiped the tears away and my dad hugged me. "I'm proud of you, baby girl."

My dad shook Tom's. "Take care of my baby girl, will you?"

"Of course. With my life," Tom responded.

I smirked on the inside. They were never going to learn, would they? I can take care of myself.

Tom led me to the door I was forbidden to go into and smiled. "You ready?"

"God, there is going to be something that will cause me to die from a heart attack, right? Oh, god. You're preparing me for something that will kill me, aren't you?"

He chuckled, "No, love. I'm not."

"Nothing that will kill me?" I asked cautiously.

He laughed. "Well, that depends."

"Oh, god!" I moaned.

He chuckled, "I'm kidding! Come on."

He opened the door and I gasped. No way!

* * *

Ah! Now what do you think is behind the door? First one to get it right rock! And I grant you the rights to go out into your back yard, find a rock, name it, and call it your pet! :)


	12. Chapter 12

He laughed. "Well, that depends."

"Oh, god!" I moaned.

He chuckled, "I'm kidding! Come on."

He opened the door and I gasped. No way!

* * *

"Mommy!" Torah cried, running right to me. I hugged her close, bidding my tears back.

"Torah," I sighed. I looked up at Tom, "This is outstanding, you know that? You honestly out did yourself."

"There's more."

I saw Lupin, Hermione, Lily, James, my children, Sirius, and Astoria. I didn't blame Draco for not coming.

"Oh, my, god!" I breathed. I turned towards Tom. "You've really out done yourself, you know that?"

"Oh, I know," Tom smirked at me.

"You're buttering me up for something," I guessed. "What is it?"

His eyes widened, "Dear, you are far too observant. Don't worry about it today. It's nothing bad, I promise."

I sighed, "Fine. But you are telling me later."

He nodded, "Definately."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to find a hint of what was going to happen traced on his face, but there was none. I sighed dramatically, "Fine."

He smiled and pulled me over towards my friends. I hugged Hermione instantly. "I can't believe you came!"

"What are best friends for?" she laughed.

"For life," I smiled. I turned to Lily and James. "Nice to see you here, honestly."

"It's great to see you too, dear," Lily smiled, hugging me.

I was shocked, I thought she would hate me. "I thought you were going to hate me," I told her.

"Well, a little resentment, but you are still my daughter no matter what, and to make it fair, she deserved it. And as for my son, well, he shouldn't have done that."

I smiled, "Thanks."

I smiled at Astoria, "Astoria, nice to see you."

"You as well," She said, smiling warmly.

"Sirius, my darling cousin, how are you?"

"Perfect. I can't believe you're here and married!"

"Quite shocking," I laughed as he hugged me.

Lupin hugged me next, and in my ear he whispered, "Tonks convinced me to stay. Looks like I'll be spending my time here getting to know my little niece."

"Seems like it," I whispered back. "The newest addition. Do you have your mark yet?"

"Not yet, but soon."

"Damn it! That's what he was buttering me up for."

Lupin chuckled and pulled away I smiled at James, but he looked so much like Harry, it was hard. "Hey, James, I've missed you as well," I said as he hugged me.

He pulled away a few seconds later and I turned to my kids. "Who missed me the most?"

They all ran at me, almost knocking me over. My, they've grown. "Merlin's beard! You guys are getting huge!"

They avoided Tom as much as possible as they hugged me, which I frowned upon. "What do you say to meeting your sister?" I asked.

They squealed and nodded. Bellatrix approached and handed me Koda, who was smiling and gigling at all the lights. "This is Koda, and Koda, these are your siblings."

"She's pretty!" Electra breathed. I giggled.

"She is."

Torah took her and started to play with her, heading off to a little table with lots of chairs. I assumed that was the kiddie table. Hum appeared, "Would Miss like Hum to watch over the children?"

"Yes, please, Hum," I smiled. She ran off and I looked at Lily, James, Hermione, Astoria, Sirius, and Lupin. "So, what's changed? How is everyone?"

"Well, since you've left, we've been fine. Depressed, but fine."

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"Don't be. Now, be a dear, introduce me to your new husband," Sirius said.

I rolled my eyes, "That just makes me sound like a slut. Alright, prepare yourselves." Tom chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"She's always so dramatic," he whispered to them.

I giggled, "Alright. Sirius, Astoria, James, Lily, Hermione, Lupin, this is Tom, I mean the Dark Lord, Tom, this is Sirius, Astoria, James, Lily, Hermione, and Lupin."

"We've met before," Tom smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Right, dear, sorry," I mumbled, blushing slightly.

Tom rolled his eyes and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his side. "Well, I'll definately see you around. You boys better save dances for me."

They laughed, "Of course."

Tom led me to some Death Eaters. "Safrina, Zeron, so nice to see you!" I greeted.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Safrina smiled.

"Thank you," I winked, "You as well. Is that dress Channel?"

"Dior," she laughed.

"It's beautiful. Thank you for coming," I told them sincerely. They nodded and as Tom talked to them, I walked over to Alleeah and Johnathon. I embraced both of them.

"So glad you could come!"

"Like we had a choice!" Alleeah laughed.

I smiled, "Right. Well, at least you came. Who knows what he would have done if you didn't."

"Exactly," Johnathon smiled. "So, how are you?"

"Wonderful," I smiled. "This is the greatest I've felt in ages!"

"Well, you look amazing," Johnathon said, earning an elbow in the ribs from his wife. "Of course, you look amazing too, All."

"You are so whipped," I snickered. Johnathon shot me a glance and I rolled my eyes. "See you in a bit. Mingling and all. So hard to do."

Alleeah laughed and hugged me, placing kisses on each cheek. "I can't believe you're married now!"

"Well, it comes with the job," I smiled.

She just laughed and I walked over to another Death Eater couple. Tom was still talking to Zeron about something. I didn't really want to know what about, but I would most likely find out soon.

"Hey!" I heard a female voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Bellatrix. "I'm not talking to you."

She giggled, "Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad! You'll be thanking me later tonight."

I rolled my eyes, a blush creeping up on my face. "Most likely, but right now, I can hate you."

"You are the bride," she giggled, linking arms with me. "Shall we talking to my sister and Dora?"

"Sure," I smiled. We walked over to where my mum and sister were talking and I hugged them. I turned to Tonks, "Do you have a speech."

"Oh, yes, I do."

I groaned, "It's embarrassing, isn't it?"

"Very," she grinned.

"Nothing about what we did in my fourth year, right?"

She grinned, "I'm not telling."

"Damn it, Tonks!" I whispered. She just laughed.

"This is going to be the best speech ever, isn't it?" Bellatrix murmured.

"Quite," Tonks grinned. I looked at my mother, "How are you?"

"Great!" She smiled. "I have hardly seen you in the past few days."

I smiled, "This morning was torture, which reminds me, Bella, I absolutely hate you."

"Ah, the hourly hatefilled words. It hurts, Dite, it really does. Right to my cold, black heart."

"And dead, don't forget dead," I said cheerfully. She just glared at me.

I giggled, "Well, I'll see you around. I have to do that dreadful thing people call mingle."

My mum laughed and gave me a reassuring hug. I sighed and went to the next couple, Death Eaters as well.

"Hello, glad you came," I greeted.

"You look lovely!" Aquila cried.

"Thank you, you as well," I grinned.

"You have got yourself a magificent husband! If you weren't married to him and I wasn't married to Scott, here, I would definately take him."

I laughed, "He's mine, Quil. You'll just have to live with Scotty. Such a shame."

Scott laughed, "Hey!"

I rolled my eyes, "Like I don't tell you all the gossip, Scott. I think you'll live."

He sighed, "Be safe. You know when two people become-"

"Oh, god! I do not need to hear this from you! Narcissa already beat you to the punch like twenty years ago!" I gasped dramatically, putting my hands over my ears. Scott just laughed and I giggled. "You are on my hate list with Bellatrix tonight, Scott. I might accidently spill some firewhiskey on your. . . shoes and who know? A few little pig ears never hurt, right?"

Aquila laughed, "Thanks for the idea!"

"You are seriously welcome. This fool deserves it."

"Hey!" Scott defended.

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening, pleading innocence.

"You are so not innocent, don't even give me that look. I'll get you! Your shampoo may just dye your hair blue one day."

I changed my hair to blonde and grinned. "I think I can easily dodge your problem." I turned it back to brown, grinning triumphant.

"You always know how to elude my pranks," Scott grumbled.

"First off, you always tell me before you do them, so I know what to avoid. And secondly, I grew up with the Weasley twins, who were amazing at pranking people. I've learned my fair share to survive."

Scott sighed and I bid them farewell before making my way to the next couple. I felt warm arms embrace me from behind and I smiled.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, back," Tom murmured. "We're going to eat and people are going to do the toasts, and what-not."

"Lead the way, _husband_," I murmured.

He shivvered in delight and I smirked. "Don't play, it's not nice."

I turned around in his arms and placed my hands on his chest. "Don't be cruel, dear. You do plenty of playing."

He mock-glared at me and I kissed his cheek before walking to the bridal table. I sat down next to Tonks and I noticed nearly everyone was seated. Tom took the seat next to mine and I smiled at him before the food appeared.

We dug in, but some of the loyal Order members were cautious. I dug in and it was delicious.

All too soon, Tonks stood up, tapping her glass.

"As maid of honor, and sister of the bride, I feel its my duty to make the most embarrassing speech in existence."

"Oh, god," I groaned, putting my hand over my mouth.

"Yes, dear sister, I'm god. Now, when we were little girls, Dite and I. . . we had so much fun spying on the neighbors. Of course, she didn't know she was my sister then, but that's besides the point. So, one day, Dite and I. . . stumbled upon a discovery. A discovery that was unknown to man at the time. . . oh, yes, everyone. I'm talking about the discovery of Dite being the _absolute_ clumsiest person, ever! She was worse than me, and I broke plates, just by entering the room." A few people laughed. "So, as embarrassing as that was, it wasn't until, that very day we were spying on our neighbors, that Dite decided to show this trait. She fell. . . out of a tree. Oh, Merlin, I think the neighbors thought that someone apprated. It was quite loud, not to mention the scream. And to make matters worse, the boys that we were spying on - yes, boys - were a few years above her, and in Slytherrin. She wasn't the brightest cookie of the bunch, and when she fell, well, let came out with their wands pointed at her, but I was laughing so hard they figured what we were doing and well, would not stop teasing Dite about it. Oh, we had fun. It scarred her a little, but she got over it. She's one tough cookie, and I'm glad that you found someone that will always want you, no matter what. So, congrats the-" she saw my look. "Um, T-Tom and Dite. May your marriage last long and happy memories, as well as some embarrassing moments to laugh about as the years go on. Because I want to know them to tell any kids you guys pop out."

"Oh, god!" I groaned.

Tom was laughing, "Well put!"

There was applause and I smiled, despite of the mortification, hugging her.

"I am going to kill you, Tonks. I swear to it!" I told her seriously. She just smiled.

"You wouldn't."

"You doubt me?" I winked. She gulped and sat back down. I giggled, "Thought so."

Blaise stood up next. "Well, I have to say, I never thought this day would come. But, now that it has, I've prepared a wonderful speech, but not as funny as dear Tonks'." My sister smiled in victory. "I've heard stories. Exciting stories. Sad stories. Happy stories. Dramatic stories," he gave a pointed look at Tonks. "And then I heard and lived through the story of these two love birds. These two . . . they are so right for each other, it's scary. Literally. Dite's temper, just like Bellatix's, makes us all cower. The Dark Lord's dramatic exits are just like Dite's dramatic entrances. They finish each other's sentences. I've even seen them outsmart each other, which is very rare. And then, oh, and then, she has little Koda, the fussiest baby I've ever seen. Well, that's the only baby I've ever seen, but that's not the point. Koda just completed them. It brought out the side hardly no one saw in them. The parenting side. Dite, she's a true Gryffindor. Speaks her mind and isn't afraid of _anything_. And the Dark Lord, of course, is the perfect Slytherrin. Cunning, intelligent, a born leader." I smiled at that, and I could tell Tom was as well, "And this was really a match no one would ever suspect of working, but it was a match made in heaven. Have a great and long life together you two love birds. I call godfather."

I laughed and clapped as he sat down. "Only you, Blaise."

"I think he beat my speech," Tonks mumbled.

"No way in hell," I told her. "You embarrassed me thoroughly. I'm proud of you. If you wouldn't have, I would have questioned who you really were."

Tonks giggled and hugged me. I caught my parents eye and smiled. They smiled hesitantly back. I was truely happy, for real. I didn't feel like I did when I was with Harry. No, I felt better.

I turned to Tom. "Are you going to tell me what's so terrible that I have to be all happy and giddy?"

"Sirius, Lupin, and your father are joining."

I nearly choked on the champagne. "What?" I whispered.

"You heard me. They're joining tomorrow."

"That's wonderful! And this was suppossed to be terrible, because?"

"Because, I didn't know how you'd react, but you reacted wonderfully."

I smiled, "I'm good with weird."

"Obviously."

"Alright, ladies and wizards!" A voice sounded. I looked up and saw a DJ in the corner. Muggle music! He knows I love it, and I can tell he does too. "It's time for the bride and grooms first dance!"

I glared at Tonks, "I'm not that clumsy."

She stuck her tongue out at me and Tom held out his hand, pulling me up. I followed him, giggling. "I better not trip, do you hear me?" I told Tom seriously.

"I promise to catch you if you do."

"You better, or I'll cut the supply off," I warned.

He manned up immediately, "I promise to catch you when you don't fall."

I smiled, "Better."

We were standing in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for the music to play. When it did, Tom wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Muggle music, must be a hobby of yours," I whispered jokingly.

"The Beatles were _not_ Muggle," he said, disgusted.

I smiled, "But they did perform for Muggles."

He sighed, "You're impossible." I only giggled in response.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

_"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you,  
Tomorrow I'll miss you,  
Remember I'll always be true,  
And then while I'm away,  
I"ll write home everyday,  
And I'll send all my loving to you," _I sang softly along with the song.

"_I'll pretend that I am kissing,  
these lips I am missing,  
And hope that my dreams will come true,  
And then while I'm away,  
I'll write home everyday,  
And I'll send all my loving to you,"_ Tom sang softly back. His voice was beautiful, full of emotion. Deep, yet soft at the same time.

I smiled, "You've never sang around me. You're voice is amazing."

He smiled and a slight blush creeped on his neck. I giggled, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I responded quickly and pulled him closer to me. He chuckled at let go, "There are children here."

"They won't mind," I murmured.

"They very well will," he chuckled back, amused. The song ended and I kissed him again quickly before we walked off the dance floor. Bellatrix came straight to us. "We need to get you out of that dress. You can hardly dance."

I sighed, smiled at Tom once more, before walking to the bathroom with her. She handed me a cream knee length dress that had a halter neck. It was stunning. "Bella, you really out did yourself."

"Am I really that scary?" She asked out of the blue.

"Not at all!" I laughed. "Why?"

"Just, Blaise's speech had me thinking."

"No, you aren't scary, Bella. I love you just the way you are, and that's not _very_ scary, but its close."

She smiled, "Thanks!"

I rolled my eyes and slipped on some cream flats. "No problem."

She took out my veil so that my hair was just in a curly, whispy bun. "Let's get back quickly. I'm going to take this to your bedroom quickly, alright?" Just as she was about to leave, I grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" I said. "Let one of the house elves do it. I don't want you to be missing out on the party."

"Miss called?" I heard a familiar voice sound.

"Hum! Can you place this in my closet, on the mannequin I prepared for it and please be careful and after you finish with this, please, enjoy yourself at the party."

She nodded and took the dress carefully from Bellatrix before apparating. I grabbed Bella's arm and we ran to the reception.

"I'm back!" I whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Sometimes, I think you're as crazy as I am," Bella laughed.

"You know I am," I smirked.

"No doubt," Bella mumbled.

I walked into the throng of people and my grabbed my hands. "Would you care to dance?"

I smiled, "I'd love to."

We made our way to the dancefloor and everyone left, giving us our father daughter dance I never had.

"You look beautiful," my dad said as the music started.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

"You really do love him, don't you?" he asked.

I nodded, "More than I've ever loved someone ever before."

"I'm happy for you, then. I hope things work out."

"Tom has told me some news," I mumbled so only he could hear.

"Most likely involving me, Sirius, and Lupin."

"Your suspicions are correct."

"He never keeps secrets from you, does he?"

I looked over my dad's shoulder and watched Tom watching with a twinkle in his eye. "He's told me everything I've ever wanted to know. That doesn't mean he still has his secrets. But what he's comfortable telling me, I'm comfortable with. When and if he's ready to tell me something, I'll be there to listen, but if he doesn't want to tell me, I won't press it."

"You really, really must love him then," my dad murmured. "If you are willing to forgive him for everything he's done to us in the past."

I sighed, "If what you're trying to get out of me that I was forced into this, yes, I was, but when he proposed, I loved him, and that's all that matters. I still love him, so I went through with this under my own will."

My father accepted my answer and as the song ended, he smiled at me. "I'm just happy you're happy."

People started to advance on the dance floor with partners and Tom went to me immediately following my father's departure for my mother.

"You having fun?" I asked him, smiling, but I knew what was coming.

"Yeah, are you?" he asked, smiling.

He didn't seem bothered with my father's constant questioning, "This is great. Wonderful," I smiled. "You spoil me."

"You only allow me to buy you certain things, so I have to go all out on the things you do allow me to do."

I smiled, kissing him lightly, "Now, you can get me whatever you wish and I can't do anything about it, which really sucks. I hate it when people spend money on me."

Tom chuckled, "Too bad."

"Can I have this dance?" A voice asked from behind me. I grinned, winking at Tom, before turning around to face my new captor.

"Of course."

* * *

Who do you think it is? Review!


	13. Chapter 13

"You only allow me to buy you certain things, so I have to go all out on the things you do allow me to do."

I smiled, kissing him lightly, "Now, you can get me whatever you wish and I can't do anything about it, which really sucks. I hate it when people spend money on me."

Tom chuckled, "Too bad."

"Can I have this dance?" A voice asked from behind me. I grinned, winking at Tom, before turning around to face my new captor.

"Of course."

* * *

Sirius took my hand and we walked onto the dance floor.

"So, I heard good news," I smiled.

He grinned, "Newly initiated soon. We'll have loads of fun setting pranks on the house."

I giggled, "Loads."

"Little Koda is just adorable."

I sighed, "She's amazing and totally non-fussy. Don't let Blaise fool you."

"You seem comfortable with all the Death Eaters here," Sirius murmured.

I nodded, "They are like distance cousins that are coming to visit over the summer. We're close, but not too close."

"You just seem happy around them."

"They're nice to talk to. _Great_ drinking buddies, those wives are."

Sirius chuckled, "And the guys?"

"Stick with you for everything."

The song ended and I kissed Sirius's cheek. "Go have fun," I smiled.

He chuckled and just as he was about to leave, Blaise approached me. "My Lady, can I have this dance?"

"Blaise," I warned.

"Right, right. Dite, can I have this dance?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow but I shrugged it off. "'Course Blaise."

I smiled to Sirius before Blaise put his hands on my waist, mine on his shoulders.

"So, what's up with you?"

"Everything, darling," he laughed.

"Found yourself a wife?" I asked.

"I wish. I'm looking for maybe a Slytherrin."

I laughed, "Well, mister eligable bachelor, I might just have to set you up with someone. What about Bella?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" he asked. He looked at her. "She does look great tonight."

"If you do end up with her, I call an invite to the wedding."

"You'll be her maid of honor, but I don't think it will work. She's. . . old."

"Age is just a number, Blaise," I smiled. "Whatever. You'll find someone."

"I hope."

I rolled my eyes and just then the song ended and I went towards Hampshire and his wife, Zena.

"Hampshire, Zena! How are you?" I smiled.

"We're wonderful!" Zena smiled. She had long black hair, gorgeous gold eyes, and tan skin. If it weren't for her ability to eat, I would think she was a vampire.

"Do you like it? Is it too much? too little?" I asked her. She was my personal critic. She gave me her honest opinion.

"It's perfect! Order members and us Death Eaters getting together, its like a fairy tale! It's perfect!" She squealed, hugging me.

I laughed, "Good, good. You always are honest with me. So, Zena, Hampshire, when are you two starting a family?"

They had gotten married a few years ago, always wanted to start a family, but haven't. They said they were going to start soon though.

Zena rubbed her stomach and I hugged her, squealing, "No way!"

"We're about three months along. It's wonderful!"

"Congratulations!" I told them. They smiled and Hamsphire put his arm around Zena's shoulders.

"Do you know what it is? Or do you want it to be a surprise, or. . .?"

"We're keeping it a surprise," Hampshire said. I nodded.

"That's always fun," I smiled.

"When it gets closer to the time, I'd like to ask you some questions, if that's alright? You have gone through this loads of times."

I smiled, "I'd be glad to answer them."

"Well, you should mingle with other people other than ourselves," Zena winked. "Good luck."

I sighed, "Mingling, yay!"

She laughed, hugging me, "You'll have fun. This is your day."

I smiled, "I'll knock them all down!"

She rolled her eyes, "I hope not."

I giggled and walked over to Lupin and Tonks, who were talking.

"Let me see it!" Lupin hissed.

Tonks rolled up her sleeve and showed him her mark. "It hurts at first, but otherwise, it's fine."

"She took it like a man," I winked.

Tonks rolled her sleeve down quickly, but relaxed when she saw it was me. "I did?"

"Hardly screamed," I winked. I turned to Lupin, "And you?"

"Tomorrow."

I smiled, "You better not scream. That's not something the men do when they recieve it."

He chuckled, "I won't."

"Good," I winked. "I don't want to have to go through feeling guilty again."

He rolled his eyes, "Do I get to give my sister a dance, or not?"

"Sister-in-law, and you can if you want."

"Let's dance."

He took my hand and we walked to the dance floor, him laughing about some Slytherrin girl that looked suspiciously like Pansy Parkinson.

I rolled my eyes, "That probably is her, and she's still a slut, from what I've heard from Zena and Alleeah."

"Zena and Alleeah?"

I nodded over to them, who were talking animatedly. They would no doubt tell me the gossip they picked up in the morning.

"Both are married, as are you," I reminded him after he stared at them for a little to long.

He chuckled, "What? A guy can look!"

"Disgusting," I muttered, a smile on my face.

He rolled his eyes as the song ended. I saw a hand tap his shoulder and he let go of me, turning around. "Tucker," I greeted.

"Can I have this dance?"

Lupin looked at me and I nodded, "Sure thing."

Lupin walked off, giving me glances to make sure I was alright. I rolled my eyes and Tucker started to dance with me as the music started. God, this was amazing music! The Beatles, The Spill Canvas, Paramore, and others! It was music that Tom and I listened to all the time.

By the end of the night, I had danced with every guy, including all of my sons. It was the best night of my life. When people started to leave, I hugged them at the door and bid them farewell. Hermoine, Alecto, and my children left with a portkey. I honestly felt saddened by there departure, but didn't expect anything of them to stay. Lily and James apparated and soon it was just the new joinees, Tonks, my mum, Bellatrix, Blaise, and Tom. I had forgotten about Sirius, my dad, and Lupin for a second, so when I saw them, it did scare me.

Tom came to my side and kissed me softly. My mum had Koda in her arms, and her and Bellatrix were talking.

"Did you have a good time?" Tom asked.

"I had an amazing time! Not even amazing! More than that!" I giggled. "No words to describe it. And what about you?"

"Well, Mrs. Riddle," he chuckled. I shivered at the thought. God, it was a turn on! "I thought it was great. Nice to talk to people in a stress free environment."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.

I saw my mum and dad slip out of the room, Koda still with my mum. They were going to their room. Tonks and Lupin disappeared. Tom turned to Sirius and smirked. "The dogs lost."

"Tom!" I scolded, giggling slightly. "Sirius. Your room is - you know what? Hum!"

With a small pop, Hum appeared. "What can Hum do for my lady?" she smiled.

"I insist that you call me Dite or Bella. And can you please show Sirius his room?"

"Of course, My- I mean, Dite. Is that all?"

"Yes, Hum. That's all. Have a good night and get some rest."

She nodded and took Sirius's hand, leading him out. I turned towards Tom, suddenly nervous. "I'll teach you all the tricks of the house tomorrow," he murmured.

I nodded, winding my arms around his neck. "I'll love that. I'll be able to tell when Koda's crying if I'm in another room."

"Exactly," he chuckled. Some house elves started to clean up the room. "Come on, let the elves do their job."

I giggled as we ran towards our room. As soon as the door shut, Tom placed a silencing charm on the room.

"So-" Tom started.

I cut him off. "I'm going to go get this dress off. I've had enough of silk and whatnot for the day."

Tom smirked, "Whatever, dear."

I went to my closet, pulling some sexy lingerie out, and changing before putting my dress into the hamper. I opened my closet door and Tom's gaze shifted to me. "Does this seem okay?" I asked seductively. Tom swallowed hard.

"More than okay. You should really be in less."

I giggled. "I could just take a shower. You know, the warm watering running-"

"Oh, Merlin. You are not seriously going to finish that, are you?" he groaned, walking closer. Before I had a chance to answer, his lips crashed to mine and I found myself lost in him. I just wanted him and I would only want him. And I spent the night, making love to my husband, Tom Marvolo Riddle. God, that sounded great. _My husband. . ._

* * *

Review! Tell me if you like it! sorry, no lemons. I'm not writing lemons, but just picture one if you want. I'm not comfortable writing them because it offends some readers and some it doesn't. Whatevs. Review! NEXT UPDATE WEDNESDAY!


	14. Chapter 14

__

**I'd like to thank for their idea. I love it, honestly:) I'm still considering it. But I really think it might end up being put up in the story:) Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

"More than okay. You should really be in less."

I giggled. "I could just take a shower. You know, the warm watering running-"

"Oh, Merlin. You are not seriously going to finish that, are you?" he groaned, walking closer. Before I had a chance to answer, his lips crashed to mine and I found myself lost in him. I just wanted him and I would only want him. And I spent the night, making love to my husband, Tom Marvolo Riddle. God, that sounded great.

_My husband. . ._

_

* * *

_

I woke up exhausted, if that can even happen. Tom had his arms wrapped around my naked body and I gently pulled out of his grasp, kissing his cheek. I grabbed a silvery strapless dress, some silver flats, and some black lace undergarments. I took a quick shower before changing and putting my hair up in a loose bun.

I walked into the bedroom again and saw that Tom was just getting up. I smiled at him.

"Morning," I told him, yawning slightly.

"Morning, dear," he smiled back.

I slipped on my flats, "Initiation today?"

He nodded, "Right after I get ready. Do you mind waking them?"

I shook my head, "No! Of course not. I'll meet you. . .?"

"In the office by the library in thirty minutes," he finished for me. I nodded, kissing him softly before leaving the room. The closest room was Sirius's. I knocked lightly and when there was no answer, I opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll, um-" I stammered.

Sirius was in his bed with a Muggleborn servent that I was really against having.

"Oh, My Lady, I'm terribly sorry," The girl stammered.

"Jenna, really. It's fine," I assured her. "Just. . . be careful."

She nodded and I looked at Sirius's sleeping form. "Can you wake him and tell him to meet us at the office in a half hour."

She nodded, bowing slightly before trying to wake Sirius up. I shut the door and went to Lupin and Tonks room.

"Please, don't be naked," I prayed as I opened the door. Thankfully, they were fully clothed, trying to wipe the sleep from their eyes.

"There's a meeting in a half hour for Lupin's initiation. Meet in the office next to the library."

They nodded, yawning. I shut the door and went to my parents. I really hoped they were clothed. I knocked and looked at the floor as I opened the door. "You guys are decent, right?" I asked wearily.

My mum laughed. "Of course."

I exhaled in relief and looked up. My dad was just coming out of the bathroom, his hair still wet. "There's a meeting in half an hour in the office by the library. Dad, Sirius, and Lupin's Markings."

They nodded and walked out of their room. My mum was in some beautiful red gown. I went to Koda's room and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. I picked her up gently, changing her, and then walked into the office. Tom, my parents, and Tonks were sitting there. I sat down, waiting for Lupin and Sirius. They came in seconds later, and sat down next to my parents.

"Alright, let's get this started. Now, ladies," Tom smirked. I rolled my eyes. "You already have your marks. As for the men. . . Ted Tonks, you'll be first."

I sighed quietly and sent my dad an amused glance. After my father, who clenched his teeth together, recieved his mark, Sirius and Lupin went next. They didn't scream, thankfully, and as soon as we finished, I hopped up.

"Who wants breakfast?"

"Me!" Lupin and Sirius exclaimed.

I giggled softly, "Alright. I'll go and get orders put in. What do you all want?"

"Just have the house elves make everything," Tom said.

I nodded and walked out of the room. In the kitchen, the two verbal house-elves turned to me and bowed.

"What can we's get for M'Lady?" One asked.

"Can you make breakfast for the residents of this house, please?" I asked them.

They nodded and got to work.

. . .

"Alright, I want you to concentrate. What is going on in the library?" Tom coached.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the library. I heard voices.

"Tonks and Lupin are discussing books?" I asked.

"I don't know. Are they?" Tom teased.

"Yes, they are," I said in a convincing tone.

"Very good. Now, try some place farther. Try Koda's bedroom."

I pictured Koda's room and I heard her soft snores. "She's sleeping, softly snoring."

"I think you have this down," Tom smiled. "No more coaching."

My eyes widened, "But we only just started!"

"You are a natural!" Tom insisted. "Now, we're having a meeting in two hours. Are you up to coming?"

"Of course," I smiled. "What an awful wife I'd be if I didn't show."

Tom chuckled. "Awful indeed."

I kissed him and heard a wail in my ear. "I take it that's Koda?" I asked Tom, wincing as it took a new high pitch noise.

"Your guesses are amazing," Tom laughed.

I sighed, "Koda is a loud screamer."

He chuckled, "Very."

I kissed him quickly before running off to Koda's room. I opened the door and saw Koda, screaming at the top of her lungs, and writhing around on the mattress of the crib.

"Koda, Koda, shhh," I kept repeating, rocking her back and forth.

She calmed down slowly, but not quick enough for me. I changed her diaper, gave her a bath, and dressed her in a pink T-shirt and black pants.

The meeting in the dining room was. . . the same. We welcomed the newcomers, talked about Alice's vision, and discussed plans to take out the Order.

"If they all join us," Tom said, "Then there wouldn't be an order, but many were loyal to Potter, like the Weasley's, Granger, and I'm sure all of his school friends."

I nodded, "They wouldn't dare betray him."

"But you did."

"That was different. I wasn't in England for the war. I didn't fight there. I was probably given a free-pass, but the others fought and they followed Harry blindly."

"They are smart. They will figure out something, especially with Granger."

"My Lord," Zambini said. "Wouldn't it be. . . easier to just kill them all?"

"It would, but it would also cause an outcry," Tom agreed.

"Forgive me, My Lord, but what about the Volturi? They are great friends to the Cullen's," Tonks said.

My eyes widened in surprise. "They are organized and dangerous, almost like the Order, but vampires," I whispered.

Tom nodded, "I'll contact them, see if they are willing to serve our side."

"Anything for human blood," I agreed. "Anything."

"Good," Tom murmured. The rest of the meeting went by smoothly, discussing possible threats.

. . .

The next couple of months after Tom and I's honeymoon in Spain, things were getting tense. Everyone was anticipating an attack every turn they made. Around every corner, they were waiting for someone to spring out and hex them.

"Tom," I murmured, knocking on his office door.

"Come in," I heard him say.

I opened the door. I was figiting from nerves. God, just come out and say it. "I, um. . ."

"What's wrong?" he asked, flocking to my side. He hugged me and sat down with me on the sofa.

I gave a soft smile, "I'm, um. . . God, why can't I say this? Tom, I'm pregnant."

He froze for a minute, and I started to grow worried.

"I mean, if you- if you don't want it, I'll understand," I backtracked quickly. "I-"

"No, of course not!" Tom said, cutting me off. "It just came as a bit of a shock, is all."

I looked down at my wringed hands, playing with them continuously.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked. "Do you want to get rid of it?"

"No!" I said a bit too loudly. "No, I couldn't. I was just - earlier I was thinking about what the Order would think. You know? Would they try to get to me, kill it? I'm just worried."

"I will make sure that nothing comes after you or our child," Tom swore. "I swear that I will protect you at all costs."

I looked at him, tears in my eyes, "I love you, Tom."

"I love you, too, Dite."

He kissed me sweetly, with passion and love and. . . fire.

Before he left, he made one more promise, "If it causes you and our baby to be safe, I will lay down my own life. No one, not even the Order will find out about you being pregnant at all, alright?"

I nodded and he left. What none of us knew. . . we'd have to lay all of our lives down, including mine and the child's, when the time came. There'd be no way out.

_

* * *

_

Review! Tell me if you like it! Review! NEXT UPDATE MONDAY! Sorry, it took so long. I couldn't decide where to go with this chapter. I hope you like it and REVIEW what you think should happen. I already know who is going to attack, so don't try to change my mind, but you can guess. It may come as a shocker, but it will be up in about the next three chapters. I don't know exactly. Haven't written them yet. God, I'm babbling. Alright, um, anything else? Yes, so. . . what should the baby's name be? What sex: boy or girl? Should it have metamorphic powers like Bella? What should it look like? Come on, tell me, please:) Review. . .again:)


	15. Chapter 15

__

**I'd like to thank for their idea. I love it, honestly:) I'm still considering it. But I really think it might end up being put up in the story:) Thank you!**

__

**

* * *

**

He kissed me sweetly, with passion and love and. . . fire.

Before he left, he made one more promise, "If it causes you and our baby to be safe, I will lay down my own life. No one, not even the Order will find out about you being pregnant at all, alright?"

I nodded and he left. What none of us knew. . . we'd have to lay all of our lives down, including mine and the child's, when the time came. There'd be no way out.

* * *

Last month, Tom had given me the potion that caused pregnancy to quicken. Really, this thing should have been around long ago. How I ever went through nine months of this, I'll never know.

My stomach was considerably larger than when I had Koda, so I was suspecting twins. Bellatrix was the only other person, besides Tom, that knew of my pregnancy, and was training herself to do the delivery herself.

I was sitting in my bedroom, Libra laying on my legs as Hydra was winding up the bedpost.

"Hydra, do you really need to do that?" I asked, giggling. I reached out to pick her up.

"But, its fun!" I heard a slithery voice reply. My eyes widened in shock.

"Hydra?" I asked, awed. "I can speak to snakes now?" I whispered.

"Yes, you can!" Hydra said, slithering until she was wrapping around my arm.

"That's awesome. I have to tell Tom," I said, getting up. I felt pain in my abdomen and looked down as liquid puddled around me. I turned to Libra, "Please get Bellatrix. Hydra, can you tell Tom that its time?"

She nodded her head and then slithered out of the room, Libra running in the opposite direction she went.

Ten minutes later, Bellatrix was running through the door. She shut it, locking it tight.

"The Dark Lord is waiting outside," She said gasping in short breaths. "Alright, god. You are going to be the death of me, Dite. I swear!"

I laughed, "I'm the one in labor, Bella."

"Right, right. Now, lie back. I'll get some towels and what-not."

I nodded and laid down on the bed. She gave me some cold washcloths for my forehead and I clutched the side of the bed tightly.

She waved her wand and I was just in a simple dress. She propped my legs up and looked down there. "Alright, you need to start pushing. Ready?" I nodded, biting my lip. "One, two. . . three. Push!"

I pushed with all my might. "Alright," she said, and I started panting. "Two more, and I think we'll get thsi little fella out."

I started to push again and Bella told me to breath. I took a couple deep breaths. "Alright, push!"

I pushed one last time and I heard the sound of an infant crying.

"It's a girl," Bella said softly.

"Isis," I whispered. "Isis Serena Riddle."

She wrapped it up in a blanket and cut the ambilical cord with her wand before handing it to me.

"There's one more," I whispered.

Her eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"I've had twins before. I know," I growled.

She nodded, "Alright, um, let me set Isis down-"

"Next to me," I told her instantly. "She won't move."

Bella nodded and set Isis down next to me. I saw her black hair and brown eyes. My, she was going to be a charmer.

"You do have one more, Dite. Alright, breathe," she commanded.

I did as she said and in about three hours, my next child was born.

"Another girl," Bellatrix murmured. I was a little disappointed. I wanted to give Tom an heir to the Riddle name, but I guess it will have to wait.

"Athena Diane Riddle," I said immediately. She had my curly brown hair and Tom's dark brown eyes.

I held them both to me and smiled at Bella. "You are a great doctor."

"Don't remind me," She muttered.

"You're godmother, of course."

Her smile lit up the whole room, "Really?"

"Of course!" I laughed. "Now, go tell Tom."

"Right, right," She murmured. She opened the door and stuck her head out. I heard her murmur a few words and some murmured back.

She shut the door and smiled at me. "He's ecstatic!"

I giggled and Bella took Athena.

"So, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I was hoping to give Tom an heir, is all," I murmured. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I have these two, but I sort of felt like I let him down, you know?"

Bella nodded, "It's alright. Maybe next time."

I rolled my eyes. "So, what's my story for the week?"

"You've come down with the Dragon Pox."

"Charming," I giggled.

"It's the only thing that will get people to leave you alone!" Bella laughed. "I'm suppossedly coming down with it as well."

I rolled my eyes and yawned, rocking Isis back and forth.

"So, I think you should go to sleep. I'll keep these two together and happy, healthy, and sane while you sleep. Promise."

I sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Bellatrix."

"It's what I'm here for!" she sang.

I giggled before drifting off.

Time seemed to move quickly, and soon Tom was in our bedroom, rocking our children back and forth in his arms.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" I asked.

"That they are your cousins, that contacted you a few days ago, if you'd like. If you want to tell people the truth, we can."

"I can't risk it," I murmured. Tom nodded.

"So, it can be a long lost family member of mine's?" he asked.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked him. "I mean, I'd understand if it wasn't-"

"I want them safe just as much as you do. So, if we have to, yes, it is fine with me."

"So, your aunt on -"

"On my mom's side, of course," he interrupted.

I nodded, "Your mother sounds like a brilliant woman. Even if sometimes you don't agree."

Tom looked at me, "I guess she is."

I smiled and kissed him gently, "I know she is, beacause she had you."

Tom chuckled. "That is a good point."

I giggled and stood up. "Alright. Do you think you can handle these two while I'm in the shower?"

"I can control fifty naive Death Eaters. How hard can two babies be?" he teased.

As soon as I came out of the shower, I walked into the bedroom to see Tom rocking a crying Athena and Isis sleeping over his shoulder.

I giggled. "You got this, right?" I teased.

He looked up and sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin. I can't handle two at a time."

I giggled, picking up Athena. "Shh, Thene. Mummy's here. Mummy's here, you're alright!"

After rocking her for a few minutes, she didn't stop crying. "She's hungry," I sighed, sitting down in the chair in the corner. Tom shifted Isis off his shoulder and cradled her in his arms.

I fed Athena and then Isis woke up. I fed her too, before changing both of their diapers.

"So, we tell them its your mother's sister's daughter?" I confirmed.

"Yes," Tom murmured. "And we'll say she died during child birth."

I nodded, "Alright. That's plausible. Now, who's going to believe that you had an Aunt? And why didn't you go to her when your mother died?"

"Haven't thought of that," he admitted, sitting down next to me.

"They'll never believe its ours," Tom murmured. "You weren't showing in the wedding."

"Now, I haven't thought of that. You could say she was the family squib or something," I told him. "You know what, let's deal with questions when they come."

He chuckled, "Good idea."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in, Bella!" I called.

Bellatrix walked in, "My Lord, guests are here."

I furrowed my eyebrow, confused. "Who?" Tom and I asked at the same time, in the same tone.

"I don't know. They didn't give the elves names and I didn't recognize them."

My heart was beating wildly. "Alright, alright," I said, trying to calm myself. "Tell the elves to get a name."

Bella nodded and ran back out, knowing that something was up. I looked at Tom. "It's far too soon for it to be-"

"The elves say the man said his name was Edward. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. Vampire."

"No," I gasped. I stumbled backward and Tom wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What is it?"

"That's Edward. The Edward. The Edward that wants me for himself and he'll do anything to get there."

Tom nodded, "Bring him in. Tell him to meet in the foyer."

My eyes widened, "Tom, you-"

"He needs to be dealt with," Tom told me. "He won't hurt you, I promise."

I nodded, reluctantly, hugging Isis to my chest. "Alright, alright. Let's go."

Tom chuckled, cradling Athena, and walked out of the door. I followed shortly behind, dreading seeing Edward once again. Oh, Merlin. This was going to get ugly, I could tell. Really ugly.

_

* * *

_

Review! Tell me if you like it! Review! NEXT UPDATE MONDAY! Sorry, it took so long. I couldn't decide where to go with this chapter. I hope you like it and REVIEW what you think should happen. I already know who is going to attack, so don't try to change my mind, but you can guess. It may come as a shocker, but it will be up in about the next three chapters. I don't know exactly. Haven't written them yet. God, I'm babbling.

Sorry, now. . . What do you think the confrontation will hold? What will be said? REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

My eyes widened, "Tom, you-"

"He needs to be dealt with," Tom told me. "He won't hurt you, I promise."

I nodded, reluctantly, hugging Isis to my chest. "Alright, alright. Let's go."

Tom chuckled, cradling Athena, and walked out of the door. I followed shortly behind, dreading seeing Edward once again. Oh, Merlin. This was going to get ugly, I could tell. Really ugly.

* * *

Edward looked the same as last time I saw him, which I don't remember as to when.

"Bella, love," Edward sighed as he looked at me. I placed Isis so that she was looking over my shoulder. His eyes zeroed in on the two babies. "Who's are these?"

"Tom's nieces. Her mum died during child birth and we are the only family they have left," I smiled. Tom chuckled.

"Isis and Athena," he said in a chilling voice. Edward flinched a little.

"So, love, what are you doing here? I thought you were with the Order?"

"I was, but things changed. People chose different things and I divorced."

Edward's eyes showed hope. "Oh, we can finally be together."

"But then I married again. About three months ago. Shame you missed the wedding," I sneered.

Tom laughed, "As much as this reunion is heartwarming, what is the vampire doing here?"

Tom and I looked at Edward. Bella stood next to me. "He doesn't seem like much," She muttered.

I giggled, "He wasn't."

"I'm here to take Bella with me."

"I'm not going with you," Bella said, turning up her nose and crossing her arms.

"Not you!" Edward growled. "My love, Aphrodite."

I snorted, "If you think I'm coming with you, then you are severely mistaken."

"Well, I feel unwanted," Bellatrix cackled. "You think Dite will go to you? How'd you even get here, Cullen?"

"I ran, of course. The Order knows where this place is. They were invited here. I read it in their minds when they weren't shielding their thoughts."

"How very kind of you to relay this information, but we already know that the Order knows where we are," Tom said coldly. Okay, he needs to stop, because I was getting so turned on. "They don't have enough members to take down my Death Eaters."

"They have the entire Cullen family as well as the Volturi. They can take you out easily."

I got a chill up my spine. He was right. They could.

Tom laughed, his eyes flashing red as he glared at Edward. "You think they can defeat me? No, they can never do so. I suggest you leave."

Edward made a dash for me, but was throw out the door. "Stay away from my family, you bastard," Bellatrix hissed, her wand raised. "He won't be able to get in. Vampire blocking spell."

"Thanks, Bella," I smiled gratefully.

"No problem," she muttered. She glared at the door.

"I really would have liked a serious answer as to why he was here though," I mused, giggling.

Tom looked at me. "He's planning on being the one to attack, from your pixie vampire's visions. I used Occulmency and got into his mind rather easily."

My breath left me in a whoosh. "What?" I squeaked.

"He's the one that was going to attack."

I nodded, knowing that Edward was never going to stop. "I knew it. I always knew he would have come after me, no matter what. But, as long as the spell doesn't lower, there shouldn't be a problem."

Tom looked at me, "You are stronger than I expected."

"Do you want me to be the usual female and just start crying uncontrollably, being useless?" I teased.

"Of course not. I love you just the way you are," Tom murmured, chuckling lightly. "I don't know what I'd do if you did turn into that, though. Useless, indeed."

I giggled, "So, are we going to have a meeting to discuss this, _My Lord_," I teased. "Or are we just going to keep it between us three?"

Bella shrugged, "Whatever you wish, My Lord."

Tom nodded, "We'll discuss a meeting. Dite, who, amongst my Death Eaters, that you are not related to, do you trust the most?"

"Blaise Zambini," I answered immediately. "The girls are too gossipy and the husbands are too secretive."

Tom nodded, "We'll discuss this with him, then."

I nodded and he gestured for Bella and I to follow him to his office.

"Alright, I'll contact Blaise and then we'll start this meeting."

Ten minutes later, Blaise came through the door, bowing. "You called, My Lord? Oh my! Whose are these?"

I giggled and rolled my eyes. He was looking at Isis and Athena. "We'll get to that in a moment, Blaise," Tom said, clearly amused. "Sit. All of you."

We all sat down and Bella had Athena, since Tom didn't want to be seen by someone out of the loop with a child, a caring side.

"It seems we know who is going to attack," Tom started out. "Edward Cullen and a few random vampires, of which I didn't get names or pictures, just their presence."

I shivvered, "Great," I muttered.

"What does this have to do with me, My Lord? Not that I'm not honored," Blaise asked.

"You are to keep Dite safe while I'm away on business, which will not be often, but out of the others, she trusts you the most."

Blaise sent me an amused glance, "Does she now?"

"Shut up, Blaise. This is serious," I snapped, trying to surpress a grin, but failing.

"But, shall you tell anyone, I'll have your head," Tom threatened. "And shall you. . . do anything to my wife, I'll make sure to make you suffer."

"Of course, My Lord. I'd never think of soemthing like that. She is your wife."

"So, we need to discuss what to do."

"We'll need to go to a safe place," I told them. "Designate a safe place at the time of the battle, and go there. It's the only thing we can do," I murmured.

Tom nodded, "So, we need to discuss this, then."

We talked late into the night, before we were allowed to be dismissed. This was going to be a long couple of months.

_

* * *

_

Review! Tell me if you like it! Review! NEXT UPDATE MONDAY! Sorry, it took so long. I couldn't decide where to go with this chapter. I hope you like it and REVIEW what you think should happen. I already know who is going to attack, so don't try to change my mind, but you can guess. It may come as a shocker, but it will be up in about the next two chapters. I don't know exactly. Haven't written them yet. God, I'm babbling.

Sorry, now. . . What do you think the confrontation will hold? What will be said? REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

"We'll need to go to a safe place," I told them. "Designate a safe place at the time of the battle, and go there. It's the only thing we can do," I murmured.

Tom nodded, "So, we need to discuss this, then."

We talked late into the night, before we were allowed to be dismissed. This was going to be a long couple of months.

* * *

Months passed and nothing happened. We've been watching the lands. The garden, once again, was gone. But, there were surprises. Major surprises.

I was going to have my last, final, and definate child. No more for me.

"What caused you to have so many children with. . . Potter?" Tom asked me one day.

I turned to him surprised, "Um, I don't know. I've always wanted a big family, but he wanted to have more. I guess I just went along with it. I didn't want to hurt him, by denying him that chance, but I really didn't want anymore. But I don't regret having them. I just wished I spaced them out a little bit."

Tom nodded, "So, now you have three babies," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "That's different. I'm so used to child birth right now that it barely hurts, which is so sad." I shook my head. "But, if I ever had to chose between myself and everyone of my children, I'd never pick myself."

Tom just smiled, "I'd never ask you to chose."

"I know," I whispered, leaning on his shoulder.

Athena and Isis gurgled from their crib. It had been - what? Three months since Athena and Isis had been born. We were safe. . . for now. Koda was growing beautiful at eight months. She could talk, somewhat. Mama, mostly.

_"She's still yet to say daddy," I murmured, picking up Koda from the floor._

_Tom chuckled, "That's fine. She'll come around eventually."_

_I rolled my eyes. "You're probably right."_

_"Mummy!" she cried, latching onto my throat. I winced at the high-pitch noise and hugged her back._

_"Hey, Koda. Do you mind being a little quieter, I'm a little. . . hungover," I mumbled, giving Tom a pointed look._

_He just chuckled. Ass. He was the one that kept me up all night!_

_"Dear, that wasn't very nice," Tom laughed._

_I narrowed my eyes, "Arse."_

_He rolled his eyes and took Koda from me. "Mummy's not feeling too well. Are you sure you're alright?"_

_I nodded, "I'll be fine. Just loud pitch noises are too much."_

_He chuckled, but nodded, standing up. "You'll be able to handle them while I'm out of town for a few days?"_

_"Yes, but where are you going?"_

_"Prague. I promise to be back Friday."_

_I nodded, standing up. He kissed both of my cheeks before kissing me softly, but passionately on the lips._

_"Be careful, my dear, and don't let the vampire spell fall."_

_"I won't. I promise. I love you," I whispered._

_"I love you, too," he whispered, kissing my forehead. He handed me Koda and then gave me a soft smile, kissing our daughters foreheads before apparating. _

_"I'll miss you," I whispered into the empty space that once held him._

_I laid down on the bed. Koda, Isis, and Athena playing with my arms and legs. I could smell things I normally couldn't. Certain foods made me throw-up. Recently I've been throwing up in the mornings. Just like- My god, I'm pregnant!_

"Bella!" I shouted, sitting up quickly.

She was in my bedroom in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

"Labor," I panted, remembering the day nearly three months ago.

"This better be your last one," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, yes. Of course. Now hurry the hell up and get over here!"

She waved her wand around me. "The Dark Lord has created a spell, and has tried it out. This will be a complete success."

"What harm - ow! What harm will come to the child?" I gasped.

"None."

I nodded, "Procede."

"But, you may never be able to change your appearance again," she rushed out.

I looked at her, "Thank god. I hate that power. So annoying."

She sighed in relief. "Alright, hold still."

I did as she asked as best as I could and braced myself for whatever was coming.

"Orphus Vita Infans," Bellatrix cried, waving her wand over my protruding stomach. I felt a tingling sensation and instinctfully shut my eyes. God, she was going to kill me. I heard a beautiful cry and my eyes opened in shock. My stomach was flat and there was a baby in Bellatrix's arms.

"A boy," Bella murmured.

I held out my arms, sitting up, surprisingly strong. Like I wasn't even pregnant.

"Salazar Marvelo Riddle," I whispered. He had piercing brown eyes and brownish black hair. He was charming already. "Our little heir." I turned to Bellatrix. "That spell is amazing! That should have been created long ago!"

"I'll go tell the Dark Lord of the good news," she said, before leaving the room.

Tom was away, again, on business. He was contacting all of his followers in each of the contries they lived in. Telling them to keep a wary eye out. I looked down at Salazar and his brown eyes looked at me. I traced a finger along his cheek and he just didn't do anything.

"I'm going to be with you, no matter what bad things happen," I told Salazar seriously. "You and your sisters."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Your mother!"

"Um, just a second!" I told her.

I racked my brain for anything I could tell her about this child.

The door opened and my mother walked in.

"Bella told me to come and - oh my," she gasped. Shit. I'm so dead.

_

* * *

_

Review! Tell me if you like it! Review! NEXT UPDATE MONDAY! Sorry, it took so long. I couldn't decide where to go with this chapter. I hope you like it and REVIEW what you think should happen. Haven't written the other chapters yet, cuz I write as I go. I don't have timelines or anything, so whatever I write, goes. God, I'm babbling.

Sorry, now. . . I think I'll have to make the next chapter a filler before the big fight. Sorry, for dragging it out. I need to though:)


	18. Chapter 18

I racked my brain for anything I could tell her about this child.

The door opened and my mother walked in.

"Bella told me to come and - oh my," she gasped. Shit. I'm so dead.

* * *

"Who's this?" My mother asked calmly.

"Salazar Marvolo Riddle," I muttered.

"Why didn't I know about you being pregnant?" she gasped.

"Because . . . I wanted it to be a surprise?" I tried. Tom and I agreed we couldn't trust anyone but Bella and Blaise. The Death Eaters had learned about Isis and Athena, but they still think that they're Tom's Aunt's. But they're stupid enough to not check for another girl in the Gaunt family.

"Bullshit," My mother muttered, sitting down in front of me. "Why not?"

"Because. . ." the door opened just then and Bellatrix came in, grimmacing.

"Um, he's. . . exstatic and can't believe it. And he's the one that said to just tell the truth now. We'll deal with the consequences should they come."

I sighed, "Alright, so you know how Alice had that vision? About the attacks? That's all we're taking precautions for. We don't know how information is getting out of the circle, so we're not taking precautions. Isis and Athena are Tom and I's as well. We didn't want to take risks."

"I can't believe you never told me!" My mum shouted, standing up. I winced as Salazar's eyes grew wide.

"No, no. Shh," I whispered, rocking him.

"You didn't trust me?" my mum asked.

I shook my head, "No! I trust you! Tom does as well. It's just, our information is getting leaked and the only person that we told was Bella. I'm sorry, mum, I really am, but we couldn't risk it. Now, you know."

My mother seemed to fume a few more minutes, before she softened. "Alright. I understand. If it was me, I'd probably do the same."

"Thanks, mum," I smiled. Bella just was watching in amusement. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes!" My mother nearly cried. She took him from me and placed kisses all over his face.

I giggled and turned to Bella. "So, dear Bella, how are you and Blaise?"

"Excellent, my dear neice," Bella cackled. "He's taking me to Paris next weekend."

"Well congratulations! I hope you two end up together."

"I wonder how he got an interest in me in the first place," Bella mused.

I giggled, "Guilty!"

"What? When?" My mum and Bella asked.

"During the wedding, when we were dancing. He said he wanted a Slytherin girl, and I said, Bella's still single. He's like, 'she does look rather nice tonight'. And, you're welcome, Bella."

"Oh, you have made me the happiest woman alive! And you are still playing matchmaker!" Bella laughed.

I giggled, "Maybe."

"Who should Sirius get together with?" My mother asked, giggling.

"You know, I heard him and the Muggle servant were getting along well."

Bella grinned, "He needs a pureblood. Come on, Dite. Who?"

I racked my brain, thinking of someone for him. "I'll ask Zena if she has any sisters for a thirty year old male."

"Zena does have a single sister!" Bella cried. "Oh, you are wonderful! She's beautiful, too! I'll ask her to bring her by for tea one day."

"After your date with Blaise," I told her.

She giggled, and nodded. "Will do. I'll write her right now."

I sighed, but agreed. "So, I'll bring in your daughters," Bella said. "You two catch up."

"So, Isis and Athena are yours, not the Dark Lord's Aunt's?" My mum said as soon as the door shut behind Bella.

I nodded, "They're Tom and I's."

"Well, congratulations!" my mum smiled, hugging me. Salazar started to cry and I chuckled.

I took Zar and kissed his forehead, but he kept on crying. "Hmm, baby. Zar, please, please, shhh."

After murmured reassurances in his ear, he finally stopped crying, bringing Bella's arrival.

"This week is going to be long," I murmured.

My mum, Bella, and I laughed. "Really?" Bella teased.

I rolled my eyes and fed Zar. Bella and my mum talking about something, but I couldn't hear.

_The next week, after Bella's date with Blaise_

Tom couldn't be home when the week was up. He was getting people to keep a look out for Edward and the other vampires that would be with him. So, he hasn't met Salazar yet, but he said he'd get home as soon as he could.

Bella and Blaise were all lovey dovey together it hurt to look at. It was so sweet, that ants were starting to trail after them. Not literally, of course. But, metaphorically.

"Bella! Zena and her sister are coming in ten minutes!" Bella shouted.

I winced, "Do you really need to shout!" I called back.

I finished curling my hair and donned a purple kneelength dress. I slipped on some purple heels before calling Hum.

"What can Hum do for My Lady?"

I sighed, "Call me Dite. And, can you please, make sure Koda, Isis, Athena, and Salzar are fine?"

"Will do, My Lady."

I nodded in thanks. "And stay in the confines of the house."

"Of course, My Lady."

I smiled and she went straight to the cribs in the room connected to Tom and I's bedroom. Bella met me outside of my door and we walked down the stairs together, until we got to the front door. I heard two cracks of apparation and opened the door.

"Zena! Yana! How nice of you to come by!" I greeted, giving them each kisses on the cheek. They in return, did the same.

"Come on in!" I smiled.

"I heard you have a single man to hook me up with," Yana smiled.

I giggled, "I certainly do."

"Who?" she asked as we sat down in the tea room.

I smirked, "A certain Sirius Black."

"Is he even single?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Bella laughed and started to get into a conversation with Zena. I turned to Yana. "Not really. But, if you're interesting, I could introduce you two."

"I'd love that!"

I smirked, "Well, what do you look for in a guy, first. I have to make sure this is perfectly compatible. He's probably not interesting in a concrete relationship, but we can go from there."

"Well, I'm looking for a pureblood. And he has to be sweet, caring, kind. I don't care what house, but preferrably Slytherin or Gryffindor. They have courage, you know," she sighed. "And I like them older. And I assume Sirius is about twenty years older than I."

"He's about thirty six."

"I'm twenty seven. So, there's only an eleven year difference. That's not too bad, but he's the only single purblood that's close to my age."

"Are you completely set on blood purity, or is it just something you hope for?"

"If I had to settle for a halfblood, I would. But, I've heard good things about the Black family. I have my complete faith in you for this to work."

I grimmaced, "We'll see. I can't promise anything, but I want Sirius to be happy. And you were the first girl to come to mind. He should 'accidentally' stumble upon this little group in about five minutes."

"Evil," Yana smirked. "Nice."

"I thought so too," I smiled. "So, how are things?"

"Wonderful! My ex boyfriend has been stalking me lately, but I'm getting around to erasing his memory."

"What's his name?"

"Edward Cullen. Said something about reminding him of Bella Swan. And he's been following me to get to her, because he says I know her, but I swear, I don't. That's some Mudblood's name, I'm sure. Swan doesn't sound like any Purebloods I know, nor half."

My heart stopped, "Edward Cullen? Was he a vampire?"

"Yes," she said, surprised. "How'd you know?"

"Because when I dated him, my name was Bella Swan."

_

* * *

_

Review! Tell me if you like it! Review! NEXT UPDATE MONDAY! Sorry, it took so long. I couldn't decide where to go with this chapter. I hope you like it and REVIEW what you think should happen. Haven't written the other chapters yet, cuz I write as I go. I don't have timelines or anything, so whatever I write, goes. God, I'm babbling.

Sorry, now. . . I think I'll have to make the next chapter the big fight. Sorry, for dragging it out. I need to though:)


	19. Chapter 19

My heart stopped, "Edward Cullen? Was he a vampire?"

"Yes," she said, surprised. "How'd you know?"

"Because when I dated him, my name was Bella Swan."

* * *

After an awkward conversation with Yana about Edward, Sirius popped up. Him and Yana got talking while Zena, Bella, and I talked about how cute they were together in hushed voices. They seemed to notice.

"Want to take a walk in the gardens with me?" Sirius asked Yana.

"I'd love to!" Yana exclaimed. They walked off and Zena, Bella, and I looked at each other before laughing.

"That was amazing! They are perfect together!" Zena exclaimed.

I nodded and as soon as the door shut, I turned towards them, "She's Edward's ex. He's trying to use her to get to us."

"What!" Zena exclaimed. "But she never told me that she even dated him!"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm concerned for her too."

"I'll talk to her when we get home," Zena assured me. "I can't believe it."

I couldn't believe it either. After three hours gone, Yana came back alone and her and her sister left. I walked out of the room and went to check on my four children.

Opening the door, I saw that Hum was standing there, watching them sleep.

"Thank you Hum," I smiled.

"Mistress is welcome," Hum bowed. "Is there anything else Hum can do for Mistress?"

"No, thank you. Go back to what you normally do. I'll take over from here."

She nodded and I went to sit on the sofa, just relaxing.

The time seemed to fly, and soon Salazar was two months old. He was growing quickly, and handsomely. He never stopped eating, even though he didn't need too. It was funny to watch. As I started to feed him formula, he would suck it dry. And then with the baby food, it was gone in minutes.

Tom and I were sitting in the tea room, just relaxing, enjoying the sun's rays.

It was wonderful. Something we haven't done in a while. Something we hardly do, but enjoy. Salazar was in Tom's lap, sleeping. Isis and Athena were in mine. Koda was playing with one of the baby house-elves that I found. Libra was watching them in interest from her place by the fire. Hydra was wound in the ceiling, among the beams.

"My Lord, I'm sorry to interrupt," I heard a voice say. I looked towards the door and saw Tonks. I smiled to her.

"What is it?" Tom asked, frustrated. He had just gotten back home a few days ago from a tiring trip and this is the first he's seen of Salazar. It took longer than he expected. Things were bad in Russia.

"The magic, it isn't working," Tonks stammered.

"What do you mean, it isn't working!" Tom said, wide eyes. I was shocked silent.

"We can't keep the vampire-blocking spell up. It keeps falling. We're trying as best as we can, My Lord, but it won't stay."

Tom stood up, placing Salazar in his seat before turning to Tonks. "How long does it stay up for?"

"Ten seconds, maybe, at the most, My Lord."

"I want an exact count," he ordered.

She nodded and ran from the room. She was scared to death of him, but she was getting better. Falling into the inner circle quite nicely. She belonged on this side, and I could tell she liked it.

"Seven seconds, My Lord," Tonks said as she came back. "Someone seems to be blocking it out," she panted.

"I want half of you to find out who!" Tom ordered. "The other half I want to keep watch around the house."

She nodded and went off towards the others. I sighed, "What does this mean?"

"It means that we're under attack," Tom told me.

"Take the kids, apparate to the safe house."

I bit my lip, "That's not-" he cut me off.

"You are going."

"I want to fight!" I protested.

"If its Cullen, he'll take you and the children will grow up for who knows how long without a mother," he said with a fierce expression. "I know what its like to not grow up with a mother and it's terrible. Just, promise me, you won't fight."

"I-I promise," I whispered.

"Now take the kids and apparate there. I'm not demanding this as your husband, but as the Dark Lord. Go."

I nodded, kissing him softly, looking into his brown eyes, and then grabbed Salazar and Koda. "I'll be back for the twins," I told him.

He nodded and waited until I apparated.

I landed at the safe house, Riddle Manor. It was magnificent, but run down. It needed tons of work. It would suffice for now. I went down to the basement and set the children in the only fixed up room. Salazar was near tears.

"Mummy's coming right back. Koda, please make sure he's fine, alright?" I asked, even though I knew she wouldn't understand well enough.

I apparated back home and saw Tom talk to Hydra. Of course, I could understand every word.

"Keep watch at the front, if you see vampires, report to me immediately."

"Yessss, massster," Hydra slithered, before slithering off. I grabbed Isis and Athena.

"Send me your patronus when its over," I told him softly.

He nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled softly.

I apparated to the Riddle Manor and landed in the basement. I placed the two children on the bed with me. The other two were asleep again.

I sighed, hoping that something bad didn't happen. I tuned out of my surroundings and started to look through the rooms.

"They're here, massster," Hydra hissed to Tom just as the door burst open, knocked wood pieces everywhere! Not my door! That door was an original Malfoy relic!

"Where. Is. She!" A familiar voice bellowed. Edward.

"She's not here," Tom said boldly. I saw Sirius, who was dating Yana ever since they first met, my father, and Lupin standing on his sides, as well as Blaise, who was by the kitchen door.

"Why not?" Edward asked. "She loves me!"

"She does not love you anymore," Tom said. Edward kept flinching, so I'm guessing Tom's occulmens were down and he was seeing memories of Tom and I. Great.

"She does! She loves me and only left me because Potter forced her into marriage!"

"She only left you because she found something better," Tom said calmly.

I had to laugh at that. Harry was not better. Tom was. Tom was way better, that it didn't even matter who else there was.

"You're lying!" Edward shouted. He shot forward, diving straight towards Tom, who dismissively flicked his wand and Edward was throw against the wall. Four girls walked through the door immediately. A strawberry-blonde girl sniffed.

"She's not here," she said.

"Search the place," Edward ordered.

A hispanic, red haired girl, and another blonde girl ran off. The strawberry-blonde girl smirked.

"I know where she is," she laughed.

"Where?" Edward demanded.

"Riddle manor. In fact, she can see us right now."

"So, its near?" Edward asked her.

"Very."

I came back to where I was, snapping my fingers. "Hum!" I shouted.

She appeared immediately.

"Miss, they are looking for you!" she panted out as if she'd been running.

"Take the girls, go to the house in Canada and don't tell anyone your there."

"As you wish, Mistress. She grabbed the twins and Koda and apparated. I grabbed Salazar. I have to make a run into the woods before apparating there. Tom's, no doubt, put an anti-apparation spell on the place as soon as he knew. Damn it! I couldn't risk splinching either.

I flew up the stairs and ran out into the night. The rain was coming down softly, drizzling. I clutched Zar to my chest as I came to the front gate. I waved my wand, swinging it open and ran into the abandon street. This city was dead in the middle of the night. I apparated to the middle of the forest, near the Black House. Sirius's place.

Hopefully, no one was there. I could hide there until further notice.

I ran through the streets, catching many stares from drivers and people that were coming home from the clubs. I turned on Sirius's street and saw that no one was out there. I sighed in relief and walked up to Number 12. I opened the door and took a step inside. It looked exactly the same.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a cold voice ask.

My eyes widen. "Shit, shit, shit."

I tried to make a break for the door, but it shut behind me.

"What are you doing here? I won't repeat myself again," Ron snarled.

"Ronald, what are you- Oh," Hermione gasped.

I closed my eyes, "Edward's alive, he came for me, Tom told me to apparate to the safe house, they came there, and this was the last place I thought of. I didn't know you were here, I swear. I would never-"

"You little traitor!" Ron bellowed.

I winced, "I know. I know. Just, I'll leave. I'll pretend I never saw you!"

I took another step towards the door and Ron flicked his wand. I put out my hand, instinctfully, and the spell bounced off of an invisible shield, hitting the wall. I took a deep breath.

"I didn't come to fight," I told the couple softly. "I'll be leaving."

"Crucio!" Ron shouted. I heard Hermione gasp. I ducked out of the way and Salazar, of course, woke up.

"Way to go, Weasley," I sneered. "Wake up my child this time, why don't you?"

He glared back at me, "Look who's talking, _Riddle."_

I narrowed my eyes, "And I'm proud to be a Riddle. Do not piss me off."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, glaring slightly.

I heard a knock on the door and I looked at it. "Shit, they followed!"

I kept stepping back until I ran into the closet door. My eyes never left the door.

"Ron, can't you see she's scared to death!" Hermione hissed. "She's just trying to get away from the vampires!"

"Take her side!" Ron growled. "She's married to the Dark Lord, need you forget!"

"Hum!" I cried. Hum apparated in front of me in an instant.

"What can Hum do for My Lady?" she asked, noticing there was company. She was always formal in company.

"She even has his name!" Ron hissed.

"Hum," I whispered, ignoring him, "Will you apparate me to the place I told you earlier?"

"Of course, My Lady," she said, bowing. She reached for my hand, but the door opened and I wall pulled into a cold, iron grip.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

The arms just got tighter, "If I let you go, will you promise to stay still?"

I nodded and the arms loosened and I fell to the ground, panting for breath. Salazar was still safely in my arms.

"Hum, take Salazar and I want you to go there."

Hum took Salazar before the vampire could stop her and apparated. I stood up and whipped out my wand, pointing it at the strawberry-blondes face.

"Took you guts to follow me," I hissed.

Her eyes were confused, "What did you say?"

"Shit," I muttered. "I said, it took you guts to come here," I said in English, not Parseltongue.

"I just was told to come and get you back for Edward."

I narrowed my eyes, "Sectumsempra!"

A gash appeared on the vampires arm. She hissed in pain, but it quickly healed.

"Think you can hurt me?" she cackled.

"Incendio!" I shouted.

The jet of fire missed her by inches.

I heard a crack of apparation, but couldn't pay attention to it. The vampire was the only thing I needed to concentrate on.

"Come on," I hissed. "Attack."

I heard the front door of the Black House open and Ron and Hermione walked out, Carlisle and Esme right behind them.

"Bella!" I heard the two Cullen's gasp.

The blonde vampire followed my orders and lunged. I apparated right where she stood before. She whirled around and I saw that the one that apparated here was Tom himself.

"Where are they?" He mouthed.

"Hum took them to the place," I mouthed back.

He nodded and flicked his wand. The vampire burst into flames and she screamed bloody murder. I apparated back to Tom's side and he put his arm around my waste.

"Until next time," I heard Tom say before apparating.

I smirked evilly before apparating to the safehouse in Canada.

I opened the door and saw my four children sitting there, sleeping, along with Hum.

"Good job, Hum," I whispered. I gathered two children in my arms and slung the other two on my shoulder. I apparated back to the Manor to see piles of ash.

"Where are the others?" I asked as soon as I saw Tom.

"They have minor injuries. The elves are fixing them up. Do you mind to tell me what you were doing at the Order?"

I gulped. He looked mad.

"I saw the talk you had with Edward and I had Hum take the girls while I went another direction. I landed in the woods by Sirius's place and ran the rest of the way. I opened the door, I swear I didn't know they were there, and Weasley was there. Small duel, no blood. Didn't hurt him at all, no matter how much I wish it," I muttered the last part and Tom smirked. "Then there was a knock on the door and the strawberry blonde girl pulled me out of the house and I told her to let me go. Hum took Zar, I fought her off until you came. Thank you, by the way," I smiled.

"You're welcome. She wanted you dead."

I nodded, sighing. "He's dead, right? Edward?"

He looked me in the eyes and I groaned. "Damn it!" I hissed. "Why does he keep doing this?"

"He wants you," Tom murmured.

"He'll never get me," I told him.

"He'll never stop."

"Then I'll kill him," I told Tom softly. "I'm sick of him. It's been twelve years! He needs to move on!"

"He thinks you are mates."

I shook my head, "Never. No way."

Tom took some of the kids off me and placed them on the sofa. "Well, as long as your safe, I don't care."

I smiled and kissed him. "I'll never leave you."

"I have a surprise. I figured you want to meet this person. You always talk fondly about her," Tom murmured against my lips. I pulled back confused.

"Huh?"

I heard a throat clear by the door and I gasped as soon as I saw who it was. Black hair, slightly wavy. Brown eyes, unmistakedly familiar.

"Oh Merlin!" I gasped, smiling.

* * *

Review! Tell me if you like it! Review! Sorry, it took so long. I couldn't decide where to go with this chapter. I hope you like it and REVIEW what you think should happen. Haven't written the other chapters yet, cuz I write as I go. I don't have timelines or anything, so whatever I write, goes. God, I'm babbling.

Sorry, now. . . I want to know who you think it is?


	20. Chapter 20

"Ms. Gaunt," I smiled, holding my hand out. "My name's Aphrodite-"

"Riddle," she said softly. Her eyes gazed at me, sizing me up and down. "You are quite a beauty. I can see why Tom chose to marry you."

I blushed slightly, "Thank you. And I must say, you look absolutely fantastic!"

She rolled her eyes, "I've been dead for eighty years. I better look fantastic."

I laughed slightly, "Tom, why-How?"

"Well, you always talk highly of her and I've been trying to resurrect her for you for a while, but it completed tonight. She came here from the resurrection room." That should have been my first warning for the future that was inevitable. But, it slipped my mind.

"Ms. Gaunt-" I smiled, linking arms with Tom.

"Please, call me Merope. You are my daughter-in-law now."

"Merope," I grinned. "Would you like to meet your grandchildren?"

She laughed, "If I don't, I'm going to hold a grudge on you for a while."

I shoved Tom softly. "You're large arse is in the way, dear," I chided lightly. He chuckled.

"I can think of a few ways to burn some calaries," he whispered.

I smacked his chest, "You're mother's in the same room!"

Merope laughed richly, making it sound like bells. "This are your granddaughter's, Isis and Athena. And this is my daughter from my first marriage, Koda. And this is Tom and I's only son, Salazar."

"How many children do you have from your first marriage?" she asked, picking up Zar.

"Um, eleven, and I partially took care of my sister's son while she was still dead. So physically twelve."

"You were one busy lady," She winked. I blushed slightly. "They are all wonderful, healthy."

"Thank you," I said slightly warmed at the comment. Tom placed his arm around my shoulders as I sat on the sofa next to him. Merope was across from me, my four children next to her.

"So, Tom, where did you meet this one?"

Tom cleared his throat, "Actually, when she was fourteen, we had a little run in and I've been after her since."

"A Gaunt never gives up a challenge," Merope laughed. "I'm glad you found someone. It's only been how long? Seventy years?"

Was it just me, or did she mention years a lot? Almost as if proving how young I was.

"What can I say, I like my men older," I giggled. "Tom just happened to have an extra bonus for having a warm heart, once you broke down the walls, of course."

Merope smiled approvingly at Tom, but there was something off about it, "Of course. So, my dear, tell me about your first marriage?"

"What's there to say? I was married to someone completely different then Tom, I had ten children, raised his godson, and then we seperated after he cheated on me, and I was brought to Tom. Best thing I can say that's happened to me. And then I was pregnant with Koda there," I nodded to Koda, who was napping. Sleeping, yet again? Wow. "My ex died and I married Tom and well, I'm as happy as I will ever be and I can only hope Tom is as well."

"Wouldn't dream of it any other way," Tom answered, smiling at his mother tightly.

Merope smiled, "Young love. I remember it when it was just yesterday. Your father, Tom, and I, nothing was able to stop us, except for Magic. Sometime history repeats."

I tensed and looked at her cautiously, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm just saying, dear, that when my son does something you don't like and you leave, I'll be there to tell you I told you so," she said a little hautilly.

My jaw dropped and I blinked a couple times to see if I was dreaming. "I'm sorry?"

"If you break Tom's heart, you'll have me to answer to," she threatened. I sat up straighter.

"Believe me, I'd never even dream of breaking my husband's heart."

Merope narrowed her eyes at me to see how true my words were, "Spoken like a Gryffindor. I never liked them."

"Then we might come to disagreements," I told her honestly, snatching Isis and placing her on my lap, playing with her hair. "I was a Gryffindor, born and placed."

"I believe the expression is born and raised," she corrected.

"I was raised with the Malfoy's," I shrugged. "I would hardly count it as being raised into me."

"Your mother never raised you yourself why?"

"You might as well ask me that," Andromeda said from the door, "I'm sorry to interrupt, My Lord, but there is someone waiting for you in the foyer."

"Who?" the Dark Lord asked.

I set Isis down where he was seated as he rose. I rose as well.

"Jane Volturi, said her name was. She wouldn't give me a purpose. She's a vampire of witch descent. She brought her brother Alec, as well, My Lord."

"They're from the Volturi. Jane is a good friend of mine," I murmured to Tom. He nodded.

"I'll leave you ladies to some bonding," Tom said and he was gone. I sat back down and my mother sat next to me.

"And who are you?"

"Andromeda Tonks, Aphrodite's mother," She said, looking over Merope. "And you?"

"Tom's mother."

My mother hid her shock considerably well. I barely saw it. I knew Merope didn't.

"Pleasure to meet the one that produce our Lord," she said as if she'd been a Death Eater for years instead of months. "You asked my daughter why I didn't raise her?"

Merope nodded, looking at her. "Yes, I would like to know."

"Well, when my daughter was born, the war was on and it was dangerous for halfblood children to be around, especially with my husband being Muggleborn. I sent her to live with my sister. That's why I couldn't."

Merope looked at my mother appraisingly. I was really starting to not like Tom's mother. She seemed rather judgemental.

"You fell in love with a Mudblood?" she asked finally.

"As did you," My mother countered, her face showing an indifferent mask.

"Touche," Merope smiled. "Only mine was non-magical. Your's is magical."

I smiled, "Ah," I said appraisingly, "I think we're getting somewhere. I'm going to see what's taking Tom so long."

I set Isis down next to my mother and left the room swiftly, my lavendar gown flowing behind me as I entered the foyer.

Tom gestered to me over his shoulder and said, "I see you know my wife then, Jane, Alec?"

"Bella!" Jane squealed. She launched herself into my arms and giggled. "You smell like sex."

I laughed, "You don't know anything about that, Janie. You are too young."

"I'm forty times older than you, I know plenty," she laughed. "So, we came."

"Why?" I asked.

"Aro was helping the Order," she explained. "And well, he let slip where you were at and I thought, why don't I go see how my little human was? Oh, and I brought you a present."

Tom's eyes twinkled as Jane ran out of the house and back in with a large black box. I looked at it apprehensively. I shifted my gaze to Tom then to Alec. "What's in it?"

"You'll see," Tom smirked. Jane opened it in a flick of her wrist and I glared at her.

"A horse?" I asked, smiling, but still confused.

"Well, we got a little owl on the way here, because well, it seems as though someone knew we were coming," Alec said with a pointed look at Tom. "And he wanted us to pick up something for you."

"So, you set this up?" I asked.

"Well," he gulped.

I smiled, "Thanks." I turned to Alec and Jane. "You here to stay or are you leaving for good and becoming nomads?"

"We'll stay, if you'll have us and we'll be happy to serve."

"Not up to me," I shrugged. "Tom, I have to go and accompany your lovely mother."

He chuckled, "She's that bad?"

"Oh," I smirked. "She's worse. 'If I raised you'," I imitated softly. "'My Tom went and-' 'Oh, and where was your mother?' 'What is it you do, Aphrodite? Nothing?'" I giggled. "But we'll manage."

Tom chuckled at my imitations, "Mother-in-Law's seem to be that way, dear, don't they?"

I rolled my eyes, "I better get going before she gives Mum an earful."

Tom chuckled and pressed his lips to my hair as I passed. I sent him a wistful look before disappearing into hell itself.

"Ah, there you are Aphrodite!" Merope cried. "We were just talking about you!"

My mother looked relieved to see me, and a little peeved that Merope was so open about everything.

"Good things, I hope?" I teased lightly. Acting, please don't fail me, I prayed. This better be like my engagement dinner all over again. Say things and agree. Say things and make them agree with me.

"Oh of course, dear!" Merope laughed. "We were just discussing how Tom knew your ex-husband."

"They were enemies and that's all that's talked about in this house about him. My ex isn't mentioned much and I'd like to keep it that way," I said somewhat coldly. If only Tom knew, he'd be furious his mother wanted to talk about him.

"Well, I want to know all about him!" Merope demanded meeting my glare with her own.

"We don't talk about Potter in this house," I replied, loftly. "If you would like to discuss it, you can go to the Order. But if you do, you won't be welcome back. I'm just give you a warning now."

"Was that you threatening me?" she asked, seriously.

I cocked my head to the side, "No, and I don't like being threatened in return. You want to talk about my ex husband, fine. We met in school. He fell in love with Ginny. They broke up and I fell in love with him. He fell in love with me because he saw how I was treating his godson. She wanted revenge. I kept him in my clutches for nine years, then she gave him a love potion. The tenth year we were married, I found out. I gave him the counter potion and then hid with everyone from Tom on an island. Tom found me, I went with him. My ten children stayed with my ex. My ex took the love potion again, my ex best friend gave him the antidote. He took it once again. Tom and I returned to the island with his Death Eaters at the time, killed Harry, and I found out I was pregnant. You know the rest."

"How close were you before you dated him?" Merope asked, smiling.

"We were best friends. But when he cheated on me with his whore Ginny, his ex girlfriend, I had enough. So, we don't talk about him and you'll do well to remember that, right?"

Merope smiled, "Of coruse."

I didn't believe her, but let it go.

"It's nearly midnight," My mother reminded me. "You should put the children to bed. We'll see you in the morning."

"I'll take you to your room, Merope," I said, perfectly hospitable. She stood and nodded. I picked up my youngest and Koda scurried behind us. I led her down the hall in silence.

"This is the resurection room, just in case your wondering," she said smugly, gesturing to the room to my left that had a heavy looking silver door. There was a complicated dragon and phoenix battling ingrained into the door. I smiled at the beauty.

"I have no need for it," I said turning back to Merope.

"Well, of course you don't, but I thought it would be nice to show you."

I swear my eye twitched. She was getting on my nerves. What does she want me to do to it? Then it hit me. She thinks I'll use it to bring back Harry.

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry it took so long, but I'm moving and its hard to update while packing. But I got it all and I'm soo sorry I didn't update! Here's a long overdue update! Hope you like! I plan on finishing this story by christmas! REVIEW! 


	21. Chapter 21

I nodded and led her to the hallway near Tonks door. I knocked on my sister's door.

"Tonks!" I called. "Lupin!"

The door opened and Tonks peeked her head out. Noticing I had guests she straightened up and opened the door wide. "Yes, My Lady?"

"Merope Gaunt will be living across the hall from you. If the Dark Lord's mother needs anything, tell Futterwing and he'll get it. Understood?"

"Yes, My Lady," Tonks bowed. "Would you like me to show our guest to her room?"

"No, that won't be necessary," I turned to the door across the hall and stopped, my head turning so I could see her over my shoulder. Her bushy hair was a bright blue in relaxation, but I could see the green strip underneath that showed annoyance and embarrassment. "Oh, and Tonks?"

"Yes?" she asked, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You and Lupin need to not get so wild next time," I giggled. "You're hair may never flatten again."

Her jaw dropped in mortification. "Thank you, sister," she teased.

"Hey, if you're trying for another child, what can I say?" I laughed. "Just don't get killed in the process. And Lupin! Don't you dare bite my sister!"

I heard a deep chuckle from inside the room, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

Merope looked shocked, "You're sister?" she asked as Tonks shut the door.

"Yeah, she's about seven years older than me, but she was dead for ten years, so I've caught up. She's been a recruit for a year now. One of my most loyal. But sisters stick together through thick and thin."

"So, she's Andromeda's as well?" Merope asked as I gestured to her door, letting her open it.

I nodded, "Yeah, blood sister of mine. My mum's daughter."

"So, she was a member of the Order?"

I narrowed my eyes at Merope, "They switched sides before this war even started. "

"The Third Wizarding world. You'd think after losing twice in a row, he'd just give up."

"Tom has no need to give up," I said sharply. "He deserves to win because his ideals are brilliant and would be successful."

Merope slammed the door in my face behind her and I stood there staring at it for a moment. How DARE she! I spun on my heel and started to walk away. "HOW DARE SHE!" I muttered under my breath. "SLAM the door in MY face! She acts like she owns this place! She acts like she has the authority! THE AUTHORITY!"

"I'm not quite sure where her loyalties lie yet," I heard a voice say as they caught up with me.

I turned, my heart thumping wildly with surprise. "She makes me seem like I'm the bloody bad guy! That I'm trying to bloody bring HIM back! Then I told Tonks something and she looked at Tonks like she was on the bloody hit list!" I ranted. I turned to Tom, who was grinning, "What's so funny?"

"Well, think look in on her now," he chuckled. "We have a problem to take care of."

I stopped walking and closing my eyes.

"How could my son marry that wretch! She's so not his type!" Merope shouted. "And her sister, the biggest whore I've ever seen! And god only knows she's probably married to that werewolf that was in the room with her! Abomination! And the bastard child! How dare he even consider keeping her! She's a member of the Order! They all are! And she won't even speak about Harry Potter! She acts like she never loved him! It's only obvious she still does! I mean, why else marry your ex-husbands enemy! And why else would she ever think that she won't need the ressurrection room? She can just bring him back! Then he can kill my son! And then she can be happy with Potter and I don't have to worry about any more filth touching my son!"

I opened my eyes in shock, "She's a member of the Order," I whispered.

Tom chuckled, "Ah, that is not the least. I believe she's going to try to break us apart."

"But that's not going to happen," I said fiercly. Tom smiled warmly at me and took Koda and Athena in his arms.

"Of course its not," he smirked. "But she's still going to try."

"When?" I asked him and he knew what I was talking about.

"It's tomorrow morning. My mother will be there as well, don't worry," tom smiled. "We'll deal with her then."

I nodded. "I was just going to take these ones to bed and then I was going to discuss a few things with Tonks and Bella."

"I'll take them for you," Tom offered. "And I'll place a ward around Koda's door so that no one will be able to enter except for Tonks, your mother, Bella, or us."

I nodded, kissing his lips. "Thank you," I breathed. He was gone in a flash and I touched my tattoo on my wrist. It was just a tiny little black flower, but it gave me access to every Death Eater with the mark.

I called for Tonks and Bella, making their marks burn, before retiring to the pool room, stepping into the hot tub after conjuring my dress into a bikini. I could use a good relaxing method right now.

Tonks and Bella emerged from the door, shutting the gold mermaid-ingrained door behind them. Bella had a black bikini on to show off her amazing body, which I told her looked great for an old lady the last time I saw her in it. She just smirked in response. Tonks had a mood changing bikini on, which was great, because whenever her mood changed, her hair changed with it, making it funny to watch.

"What's this all about?" Tonks asked.

They got in the hot tub with me and I sighed. "Tom's mum decided to come back from the living and I'm about ready to kill her already."

"Yeah, Andy came to me and said she was not too fond of you," Bella muttered, relaxing in the warm bubbles.

"She's not. She thinks Koda's a bastard child and can't believe I won't resurrect my ex-husband from the ressurccetion room," I said simply, my eyes closed. Tonks and Bella gasped.

"She said that!" They shrieked together.

"Oh yes, and many more insulting things."

"What's the Dark Lord going to do about it?" Tonks asked.

I shrugged, "Meetings tomorrow morning. We'll discuss it then. Oh, and one more thing, she's going to be there."

"I heard we had new recruits," Bella said, changing the subject. I smiled gratefully, and nodded.

"Jane and Alec Volturi. The other Volturi are joining the Order," I laughed. "I'm excited. They're like my vampire siblings."

Tonks smirked, "And still no sign of Edward, so this will help us."

I nodded, "And they brought me a horse. Well, I'm sure there were more. I mean, the box had enough shit in it that a single horse can't produce."

Bella laughed, "Oh, there is more horses. On my way here, I saw the barn in the corner of the garden. There's riding ground too. I saw at least five horses grazing in the field."

I smiled, "I've always loved horses."

"Well, you've only been back with him for the first time in three months for a few days now, he's bound to spoil you," Tonks giggled. I opened my eyes and saw her and Bella smile knowingly.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing. You'll just have a wonderful surprise when you get to your room though, I will tell you that, "Bella smirked.

Tonks gasped, "You ruined the surprise!"

"She doesn't know about it yet! Don't worry!" Bella whispered.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"Nope, surprise!" Bella sang.

"And you think I"m crazy," I rolled my eyes. "So, I need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Tonks stiffened, "What?"

"That's a wonderful idea! We can hit Borgin and Burkes!" Bella agreed. I nodded.

"I need to get a few new books. I think I've read every book in the library."

"What do you need to go there for, though, what else?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I need to get a few more things from Madame MIlikin. Some accessories from the new shop that opened up last week. And, well, I need to make a public appearance for the Prophet to talk about. Tom and I already discussed this earlier when he first arrived. We need to make our marriage known and, well, we need to make everyone know I'm well looked after and aren't acting."

"But it's too dangerous! The twins still work in Diagon Alley!" Tonks whispered.

I nodded, "I know. Hopefully they won't attack. If they do, I have a portkey ready for emergencies."

"Who's going with you?" Tonks asked.

"You, Bella, of course Mum, and well, I thought make it a girls day, and I'll bring Alleeah and Yana."

Tonks smirked, "That's not going to be possible with Yana. Sirius is going to propose to her tomorrow!"

"WHAT!" I cried, smiling. "Wonderful! Oh, we have a wedding to plan! Do you know when?"

"Noon," Tonks and Bella said in unison.

I smiled and sank deeper into the warm water. "Perfect couples! And Bella, how are you and Blaise?"

"Oh," Bella blushed. "He's such a sweetheart. The Dark Lord gave me a potion, which I'm going to take tomorrow, so I look considerably younger. To about the age of you two."

I smiled, "Really? So you'll be the same age as him. How romantic! And do you think you guys are going to last?"

"Oh," Bella smiled. "I know it will. I have a surprise."

Both Tonks and I sat up straight immediately, "Tell us!" We demanded.

"Are you sure you two aren't twins?" Bella smiled.

"NO! NOW TELL US!" We shrieked, unable to stop smiling.

"I'm expecting," she said softly.

Tonks and I squealed, wrapping Bella in a hug. "When?"

She laughed, "Well seven months from now, so October fourteenth."

I squealed again. "Thank Merlin! It's about time you had those little buggers! And have you told him?"

She smiled, "Yeah, last week. We're both ecstatic. Things are going to be fine with us."

"He didn't!" I whispered.

"Oh, but he did," Bella smiled.

"Did what?" Tonks asked confused.

"They've eloped!" I cried, laughing. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Bella whispered.

"You have?" Tonks demanded. "Well, when? Why weren't we invited?"

"Well, it was a spontaneous thing. The Dark Lord knows," Answering my unspoken questions, she added. "And well, it was about five weeks ago. When I was gone for those three days. We went to Barbados in disguise."

"Congratulations!" Tonks laughed. "This is amazing!"

"Have you thought of names?" I asked.

"No, do you know what you're having?" Tonks gasped.

I rolled my eyes, "It's too soon! You have to take the potion to speed it up!" I told her. "It's so much easier and you don't even have to experience the morning sickness!"

"Oh, please," Bella rolled her eyes, "I just took the potion before the attack!"

We erupted into giggles. I clutched Bella's arm, "I have to go to bed before Tom goes to sleep. You ladies, don't stay up too late. Eight sharp."

I stood up and dried myself off with a wave of my wand. "Night ladies," I grinned evilly.

They smirked, "Night."

I walked to my bedroom and shut the door behind me, and spun around to see Tom reading on the bed, his legs crossed on top of the comforter.

"What are you reading?" I asked. He looked up and smiled. I joined him and bed and he shut the book.

"How to rid your wives of annoying mother-in-laws," he joked.

I giggled, "Eh, she'll start growing on me eventually, just you watch."

He chuckled and placed a kiss on my lips, "How have you been? Are you alright? We really haven't had a chance to talk since the attack."

"I'm fine. What's this?" I asked as he handed me an envelope.

"Open it," he chuckled. I opened it and gasped as I read the first line. My eyes shone with tears as I looked at the first line.

_Dear Mum_, It read. I looked at Tom. "This isn't," I breathed.

He smiled, "I don't know. Is it?"

* * *

I'm going to put one more chap up tonight! I owe it to you guys for not updating in four months! *Hitting myself with a bat for my own stupidity* I hate keeping my readers waiting! R&R!


	22. Chapter 22

I kept reading.

_Mum, it's me, Torah, and James is sitting right besides me. I know I haven't talked to you since the wedding, and really its our fault. I'm sorry we reacted like we did. We just missed you and were upset that dad died. How are you? I was wondering if, well I know this sounds bad, and considering the stands of Uncle Ron and you, this probably isn't a good idea, but Aunt Mione thinks it would be nice if you could visit us when we return home for Christmas break._

_Oh, yeah, we got into Hogwarts! James and I love it here! Professor McGonnagall remembers you and tells us stories about your days at Hogwarts when we're in detention, which I swear isn't all the time! Just two times so far this year!_

_Uncle George and Fred told us about what happened after the wedding. How you had three other kids. I'd really like to meet them. But I don't even know my half-siblings names, so it'd be nice to know them. And, well, I know this probably won't sound like a shock, but Aunt Mione told me to tell you as soon as we escaped to Hogwarts._

I frowned at how she wrote that sentence.

"What is it?" Tom asked, concerned.

"I'm sure its nothing," I whispered. "I mean, oh no," I breathed as I read the next paragraph.

_When we got back from the wedding, well, Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione got in a fight. Well, I was cleaning up Electra's mess in the living room and they moved it in there. Uncle Ron took a swing at Aunt Mione, but missed. . . and hit James instead. It wasn't Uncle Ron's fault, I promise, so you can stop freaking out. Anyway, Mione started to yell at Ron all over again while healing James. He's fine, by the way. Nothing wrong. Mione just thought you should know. Anyway, please, visit us during holidays. I miss you, so does James! And the others do as well. _

_With all our love,_

_Torah and James. _

_P.S. Teddy wants Lupin and Tonks to come too._

I handed the letter to Tom, "I-I don't know," I whispered. "It could be a trap."

"Do you want to go?" he asked gently.

"More than anything in the world," I told him. "But-"

"But?" he pressed.

"But," i sighed, "It could be a trap and they could kill me as soon as I go there."

"So, bring back up," he smiled.

"You're okay with this?" I asked, surprised.

"They're your children. They're no different than Koda is in my eyes. If you want to see them, then by all means, go ahead. Just bring back up."

"But you can't go," I pouted playfully.

He chuckled, "Oh, I don't think it'd be wise. Besides, take Tonks, Lupin, and Bella. That should be enough protection against the Weasley's. And bring your mother and father."

I nodded, "You're really fine with this?"

Tom chuckled, "Yes, I wouldn't have given you the letter if I wasn't."

I narrowed my eyes, "You read it?"

"No, but I knew what it was about. When I held it, I got the memories it carried in its margins. I made sure it wasn't cursed. Then Bella saw I had it and told just about everyone."

"So, I can go?" I whispered.

He kissed my forhead then my jaw, "Of course you can go." He placed a firm kiss on my lips, silencing all my questions.

. . .

My little rose tattoo turned into a bright red rose, alerting me the meeting was in ten minutes. I kissed my children's heads and left the room, skipping down the hall. When I reached the foyer stairs, I stopped my skip and walked gracefully down the stairs, my head high. I had to keep appearances for the Death Eaters that weren't in the inner circle. My deep auburn dress swept into the dining room. Those that were there, bowed. I stood just behind my chair, waiting for Tom to enter. The room filled up completely within minutes and then we all waited. I met Tonks eyes and gestured to Bella, who was holding her slight bump of a stomach with one hand, the other on the back of her chair.

Blaise's hand was resting on top of hers, his gold wedding band glittering. I met his eye and smirked.

"How was your day about five weeks ago, Blaise?" I asked lightly.

He chuckled, "She told you, did she?"

"Congrats," I grinned in return. He rolled his eyes, but stopped ubruptly when we all bowed as the Dark Lord entered. Tom swept to his seat, his mother taking the seat at the other end of the table. As he sat, we all sat simultaneously. Merope sat as well, assessing us and memorizing faces.

"Let us start," Tom started. His appearance was back to the snake like man it always was whenever he was addressing someone other than his inner circle. Merope looked displeased, and slightly repulsed. I just smiled. He was so intimidating in this body. "Any reports on the Cullen boy?"

"None, my lord," the man in charge stated. "It's as if he isn't on the radar at all."

Tom's eyes flashed and I knew what was coming next. I kept my smile from showing, but recited the words in my head just as Tom spoke them aloud.

"Then we aren't trying hard enough. What differences have you done that you haven't done last time I spoke to you about this?"

"N-Nothing," he whispered, terrified. "We- We haven't changed anything. We've done the best we can already."

"It's not good enough," Voldemort hissed. "Crucio!"

The man fell to the ground, screaming. "Whimp," I heard Tucker mutter.

A smile slipped onto my face and I snorted, but quickly disposed of my smile, pinching my arm. God, Tucker always made me laugh at meetings.

Thankfully Tom didn't notice, or he pretended he didn't. He released the spell and glared at the man, now laying on the floor. "From now on, you will do more than you've done thus far," Voldemort ordered. "Understand, Huffman?"

"Y-Yes, My Lord. We'll try harder."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"The Order forces are getting stronger," Our spy said. "They gained a coven of vampires."

"Which coven?" Tom demanded of the spy. Remy lowered her hood, smirking.

"The Irish. There aren't many, but they possess talents. And, My Lord, they, as you already know, have the Volturi. We must attack before it gets too late," she said confidently, running a pale hand through her silky auburn red hair. I didn't really know her, but I knew she was trusted and respected. She was nice on the few occasions I spoke to her. She was a Gryffindor, but the material of a Slytherrin. She graduated last year, and joined us right after the wedding. "They're planning as we speak and they know many people here already."

Tom nodded, "I'm planning an attack soon. I'll talk to you after this meeting ends. Now, Bella, Tonks, Andromeda, Alleeah, Zena, you five will be leaving with Aphrodite now. Protect her with your lives, but also indulge on yourselves. It's the middle of September, so we shouldn't be expecting any school children. Safe travel. Oh, and Aphrodite, bring the children."

I nodded and stood with the others he called and gave him a soft smile before leaving the room with the other girls. I grabbed the children, excluding Salazar, since he was the heir, Tom and I agreed to take him out as little as possible whlie young. We apparated as soon as we entered the foyer and landed in the middle of Diagon Alley. A few people screamed, but got over it when they recognized Tonks and I. I linked arms with Bella and Tonks, my mother and Zena talking amongst themselves with the children on their arms. I laughed as we entered Madame Milikin's.

"Did you see Tom's face when I left without giving him a kiss?" I giggled. Tonks and Bella laughed with me.

"He was a little put off," Bella agreed.

"A little?" I scoffed. "He deserves it!" Tonks gave me a look. "Okay, so he doesn't, but hey, it was worth the show. I'll get it later though."

Bella gagged. I rolled my eyes.

"Miss Tonks!" Madame Milikin cried, seeing Tonks. "Miss Potter and Miss Lestrange," she greeted a little less pleasantly for Bella.

"Miss Zambini," Bella corrected.

I nodded, "And I'm a Riddle now, not a Potter."

Bella visibly cringed at the word. Madame Milikin paled. "I see, w-what can I get for you?"

"I was wondering if I could browse for some accessories for my gowns at home. I'm not quite sure what I need yet, but I definately want to get a few more dresses. Koda destroyed quiet a few she didn't like with her powers."

Bella snorted and broke from my grasp, finger through the dresses on the rack. My mother and Zena entered the shop, immediately going to the baby clothes, giggling in hushed whispers over some outfits.

"Of course, if you need anything, let me know," Madam Milikin said softly. I nodded and went to the shoes and Tonks went to the jewelery. I found a few pairs of fantastic shoes before helping Tonks with Jewelery. She found a few rather stunning pairs of earings, all diamond and hoops. I found a few necklaces to go with the one that Bellatrix gave me when I was a baby. I also found a few diamon bracelets to match before having Tonks join me at the racks. She had a few dresses for herself on her arm.

"Well, since I'm going to turn into a blimp," she said at my funny gaze as she picked huge dresses, "I figured I'll get some big dresses."

"But they magically alter to fit you, even when you lose your weight," I told her, confused.

"So why not get some huge dresses, they'll shrink when I'm skinny again."

I rolled my eyes at her logic, but nodded. I picked a few gold dresses, as well as one red strapless top and one blue one that was Greecian style. The shoes I had at home matched perfectly. I handed them to Madam Milikin. "I'd like to purchase these, and theirs," I said, gesturing to Tonks and Bella's arms that were full as well as my mum's and Zena's arms that were full of all sorts of goodies.

Her eyes lit up, "Of course! Do you wish to pay now or-"

"Now would be great," I smiled as they set them down on the counter. "We'll come back later," I told them, smirking. My mother smiled and shifted Koda on her hip.

"Alright, so that's-" she stopped and her eyes shown with tears. "Five thousand four hundred and thirty four galleons, and fifty four knuts and five sickles."

I handed her the exact money and gave her a three galleon tip, which she took gratefully, but curiously, "For your hospitality," I explained, taking the bags off the counter. I shrunk them and put them in my black pouch, so the others didn't have to worry about them. We left the shop and went straight to Borgin and Burkes, Bella and I nearly toppling over the first book we saw. I picked out about forty Muggle books and household magic books, Bella nearly thirteen Witch books about Dark Magic, My mother a few Muggle romances, Zena a few language spell books, and Tonks some Defense books, which she said would help her in battle becuase she'd know what the others were going to do to her. I smiled and bought them before shrinking them and joining them with the dresses and robes.

Next we went to Leaky Cauldron.

"Reckon we should go to WWW?" Tonks asked. The others looked at her in confusion, but I shrugged.

"It depends. Do you want to?"

She shrugged, "I'd like to, but it could be dangerous and the Order could be on us in seconds," she said in a whisper, sitting down at a table. We all joined her and I conjured some high chairs for my kids.

"Well, then we'll go there last," I decided. "We could use a good laugh at the manor."

My mother finally caught on, "You want to go to the Weasley place."

Bella chuckled darkly, "I'm actually looking forward to this."

"You should," I grinned. "So we'll go there last."

"Is there anything I can get you?" A familiar voice asked. I turned and saw Cho Chang, our waitress.

"Um, yes, a butterbeer for me," I said.

"Water," Bella and Tonks said in unison.

"Whiskey," Zena and my mum said, nodding.

Cho recognized me with a slight shock, "B-Bella?"

"Hey, Cho," I said warmly. "Can I get three pumpkin juices for my kids, also? Thanks."

She left in a stupor and I rolled my eyes.

"So, Bella, you and Blaise seemed coozy this morning."

She blushed.

I gasped, "Did Bellatrix Lestrange just blush!" The other girls at the table laughed with me. "I mean, Bellatrix Zambini."

"We've been trying to make our relationship public," she muttered.

"Well, I definately noticed," I cheered.

"Me as well, what's going on there? I saw a wedding ring," Zena smiled.

"Blaise and I got married about last month," she said smugly as Cho came back and set our drinks on the table, but froze when she heard about Blaise. I knew that she never liked him, not a lot of people did. He was Malfoy's friend, well was.

"So, Mrs. Zambini, you're expecting?" Zena asked, laughing as she took a sip of her whiskey. Cho walked away, but not far enough and it was obvious she was eavesdropping. I gave the signal to the girls that there was an eavesdropper, and they nodded.

Bellatrix smiled, "Of course I am. I took the potion and well, him and I couldn't be any happier."

"What are your name ideas?"

"Well, if its a girl," she said slowly, "Might as well name it after my favorite little niece."

"Knew you loved me," Tonks and I said together. We glared at each other playfully. "She loves me more," we said in unison again.

"Acutally, I was going to name it Aphrodite Nymphadora, so both of you," Bellatrix chuckled.

I smirked at Tonks, "I got first name."

She rolled her eyes, "I got middle name. Middle names are cooler."

"Nuh uh," I said pathetically. She rolled her eyes.

"And if its a boy?" My mum asked, excited by the news.

"We still haven't decided. But I can feel its a girl. And in my dreams, she has my curly hair, but his dark skin, only its not dark, its more of a tan. She has my brown eyes and she's absolutely stunning."

I smiled, "You guys will be cute together, trust me. Now, Zena, Yana and Sirius."

"Are getting engaged today!" she cried. The entire bar glanced over at us, but we paid no mind.

"They're going to be so cute together," I sighed. "Weddings all around! I'm going to make a toast. Here's to love, the most powerful magic in the world!"

"Here, here!" the girls cheered, clinking glasses with me. We finished our drinks and I paid for the drinks, before picking up Isis and walking with my other daughters in Bella and Tonks arms out the pub. We made it to Fortesque's Ice cream shop and got cones for the children. We moved down the street to the Quidittch shop.

"Oh, I'm going to get Lupin a present."

"I'll get Sirius and Yana an engagement present," Zena whisperd excitedly. We went inside and I froze when I saw who was behind the desk, but I shook my head and joined the girls.

"Oh, you should get Yana and Sirius a set of his and her brooms!" I cried, picking up two brooms. One had 'His' written in silver lettering. The lighter woodwork had 'Her' painted in the same style on the handle.

"Oh, you're a genius, Dite!" Zena smiled.

"No prob, Zena. I can't let my brains go to waste, can I?"

We laughed and I joined Tonks over by the Firebolts.

"So, I got a letter last night," I said casually.

She giggled, "I'm already packed."

I laughed, "Teddy's going to love you, you realize, no matter what."

"I have to tell Mum and Dad still," she said.

"I think they already know. Mum has a spring in her step whenever she looks at Koda. She misses them."

"Do you think-" she stopped and shook her head, "Nevermind, it was a silly thought."

"What?" I asked.

"It was silly. It's nothing."

I grabbed her arm, "Tell me."

"Well, Teddy, I was wondering if, if it was possible, to um," she stuttered.

I smiled, cutting her off, "You want him to move in with us."

"Um, yeah," she said, blushing, "But nevermind."

"I'll talk to Tom," I said gently. "He wants families to stay together, believe me. I think that's the main reason he wanted Lupin to switch."

She smiled, "I hope he says yes, but if he says no, I understand."

"He's my husband," I laughed. "He has to say yes to me or I'll make him feel the wrath."

She laughed and picked up the newest firebolt. "Do you think remus would like this?"

"He loves anything you give him," I smirked as her face and hair turned red. "Which is another thing I wanted to ask you about."

"Ask away," she smiled as we walked to the counter.

"Why are you drinking-"

I was pulled into the manor as Tom shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Harry Potter is on the way to being resurrected," Merope answered smugly. "You'll thank me later when you realize that your wife isn't worth it."

"Avada-" I pulled myself into the shop.

"What happened?" Tonks asked, grabbing my shoulder.

"We need to hurry to the manor soon," I whispered. I handed the person behind the counter galleons for the firebolt.

"Dite," they greeted.

"Mr. Weasley," I greeted. I handed him a piece of parchement as well, but retracted my hand quickly, realizing my rose was showing. "That's an answer to Torah's letter I got," I told him. "It explains some things."

"How are you and your husband," he asked.

I smiled, "Good as ever. You and Hermione?"

"Wonderful."

"From what I hear, you're throwing punches," I laughed, sweeping out of the store a second later, not getting a response. I turned to the girls.

"Anywhere else?"

"Nah, I think we're good."

"So WWW, then we leave, because we need to get home soon," I said biting my lip. He killed her, if I'm correct. Who knows how long until Potter returns. I do know that once summoned for ressurection, it cannot be stopped. He has to come back now. I was dreading it.

We walked over to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and entered slowly. I had my hand near my wand, ready if we were attacked.

"How can we help you lovely ladies today!" A cheery voice sounded. We spun around and I smirked as Fred and George's smiled dropped.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"Shopping," I answered, before anyone else could. "Any new products or anything you recommend?"

I noticed George slip away to talk to another customer, making Fred very nervous.

"Uh, yeah, we got some love potions?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, giving a fake laugh, "Hahaha. Soooo funny. I need some pranking equipment to cheer up my husband before he dies of lack of something spontaneous. Anything to cure that?"

He swallowed hard. I was enjoying this. Bella sniffed, "He's a little nervous isn't he, Andy?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, looking lovely as ever," Fred said, trying to lighten the mood. "Is that an afterglow I see?"

She blushed slightly, but smirked. "Well, yes it is, Weasley. My Blaise and I know how to have fun without joke shops."

"Bella, enough," I hissed. She was trying to push him. I think she forgot she was pregnant and I had my three children with me.

"Let me show you to the newest of our items!" Fred cried suddenly. He walked towards a narrow aisle, towering to the ceiling. "Here's a memory maker, so that you can see your memories without having to use a pensieve. Newest product."

"We'll take five," I said shortly.

"Ah, and for this lovely doll," Fred said, winking at Zena, who just blinked at him, "We have a mirror where whatever you want done to you, will happen!"

She took the mirror and looked at it. Her hair curled and fell into a bun on top of her head in seconds, and her eyes gained a thin coat of eyeliner.

"Oh, one for all of the wives," Zena whispered.

"Forty," I said, smirking. "The girls really will love those."

"And I'll give you a love potion for each," Fred tried to bargin, "for half price."

"Fine," I said, laughing. "Trying to give us little deals may charm us, but all of us are married. And we were all given anti-adultary spells, our husbands included."

His frown tugged his smile down a notch, but before I could really notice, his smile came back in full force. "Such a shame. You were so beautiful, Dite."

I noticed the past tense in the comment, but ignored it. "Anything else, Frederick?"

He scowled and I just smirked.

"Well, for the men, there are some enhancing pills," Fred said, holding up a little Muggle medicine box.

I laughed, "I assure you, none of our men need that."

"I quite agree," Zena smiled. "My husband is quite satisfying." She ran her left hand through her hair and I saw Fred's smile vanish as he caught her bare flesh, which bore the Dark Mark.

"Anything more, prankish?" I asked.

"Peruvian Instant darkness powder came out ten years ago, but its still a major hit. I'll throw some in there, if you'd like."

"Yeah, why not?" I agreed. "Give the boys a little panic, maybe a heart attack."

Bella giggled, which caused Fred to flinch.

"Fifteen of those," Bella demanded. He added a few handfuls to the handbasket in my hands.

"Do you think the kids'll want anything?" Tonks asked, browsing the bottom shelf.

"Nah, I'm sure we'll be back," I smiled. "Oh, before I forget!" I laughed at my silliness. "I'd like four Pigmy puffs. One red. One blue. One yellow and one green."

He directed me to the pigmy puffs and I added four cages with the Pigmy Puffs inside. The girls picked out a few things, us staying in a group so that no one would be pulled alone and captured.

"So, you're a Death Eater now?" Fred asked as he rang up my items.

I smirked, "Scared?"

"Can I see it?" he asked, ignoring my comment. I rolled up my left sleeve and he sighed in relief when he didn't see the mark. "Thank Merlin. I was worried that, well, you'd be forced and -"

"I love him, Fred," I said softly. Thank Merlin my bracelet covered up my rose, or he'd flip like Ron would. "He doesn't force me to do anything."

"How's your, uh, son Salazar with him?"

"Heard about him?" I asked, ignoring the question. "How?"

"The Order gets info," he murmured to me lowly. I knew Remy had told the Order about Zar.

"Well then, in that case, Zar's wonderful. Healthy and ready, when Tom gets too old, to take the role as the Dark Lord," I said brightly. "But that won't happen for a very long time, so everythings all good."

He had paled with my answer, and visably looked angry and dissappointed all in one. "Have a nice day," he said forcefully, handing me my bag. I shrunk it and placed it in my clutch.

"I'll be seeing you very soon," I smiled at him, implanting a little hint of fear in his brain. As soon as I walked towards the door, laughing, I heard him ambush George.

"I'm in desperate need of being admitted to St. Mungo's mental ward. Dite's been drowned in the Dark Side's lake," Fred grumbled.

* * *

Last chapter today! Wooah! Three chapters in a half hour:) I'm on a role:) R&R!


	23. Chapter 23

I just snorted at Fred's antics and held out my left hand. "Everyone grab on. Children too."

Andy placed a finger on the engagement ring on my finger, leaning in so that my little girls could as well. Then there was a tug on my navel as everyone's fingers placed themselves on my ring and we were gone. We landed in the foyer and I placed my clutch down, pulling out all the bags. I enlarged them.

"Grab your things ladies. I think its safe to say that we don't need to go shopping for a while," I chuckled. But inside, I was stressing. I needed to find time. "Grab your things and take them to your rooms. I'll be back for my things in a minute."

I zoned out and felt around for Tom with my mind. He was in the room of mirrors. I took a deep breath and walked there quickly, nearly breaking out into a run. I took a deep breath as I gazed at the door. Opening it softly, I saw Tom standing, gazing at the mirror in front of him. I walked over to him slowly, placing a hand on his bicep gently.

"Tom?" I whispered.

His eyes met mine reluctantly and they looked tortured.

"Dite," he whispered back.

My left arm grabbed his other arm, "What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"I-I-" he closed his eyes. "I killed her."

"I know," I whispered. His eyes opened in surprise. "You're anger brought my mind here, and I saw just before, then I pulled out. I'm sorry, but I wasn't preparing myself for it and I couldn't stop the pull. Tom," I whispered as he shut his eyes. He pulled out of my grasp and glared at himself in the mirror.

"How much did you see?"

"I saw enough," I said softly. He clenched his fists and before I could stop him, he punched the mirror. It shattered on impact and all the mirrors in the room shattered and fell to the ground. I sighed and walked over to him. "Potter coming back isn't going change my love for you. I love you and I'm never, EVER, going to stop. Just because he's coming back doesn't mean anything to me and to us."

The glass crunched under my feet. I took his fist gently and pried the fingers so that the fist no longer was there. Blood was seeping from his fingers, where the glass had punctured.

"I can't stop it," he whispered.

"I know," I smiled. "That's okay, because as soon as he comes back, I'll kill him myself, and I won't use a wand, I'll use Bella's daggar and make sure he suffers."

He smiled slightly.

"Come on, let's get you all healed."

I walked to the apothecary room and grabbed a bowl of water, adding a few healing herbs to it. I took a washcloth off the shelf and made sure it was soaking in the water before placing it on Tom's hand. He winced.

"I'm just worried-" he stopped and closed his eyes.

"You're scared I'll go back to him," I said simply. "Understandable. I'm going to be honest with you, okay?" He sighed and looked at me, bracing himself. "When you first brough me here, last year before we were married, I would have married him, I will admit it. But after you killed him, I knew, I knew absolutely, that I would never hurt you like that. Now, I'd never even consider going with him. You don't have to worry about it. I'm never going to leave you."

He smiled, reassured.

"Lemon drop?" I teased.

He chuckled, which is what I was hoping for, "Now you sound like Dumbledore."

"It made you smile," I teased. "There, all healed."

I burnt the bloody rag and examined Tom's raw red hand. "You should be fine," I concluded.

He pulled me up so that I was standing next to him, "I love you, Aphrodite."

"I love you too, Tom Riddle," I whispered, kissing him softly on the lips. "Forever and always."

. . .

"When will it be complete?" I asked, standing next to Tom in the ressurection room. He was glaring at the golden egg like form that was floating in the middle of the room. It looked like the egg from the Triwizard Tournament, only it was the size of a small dragon. It was Harry's ressurection sphere.

"His is going considerably faster than my mother's. I'd say about four days?"

I nodded. "We should place wards around this room so that no one can get in and he can't get out."

Tom nodded in agreement, "Come on, let's go."

I was the first to leave the room. I didn't want to spend anytime with Harry. Whether dead, alive, or inbetween.  
"Have you ever thought about bringing back your other followers?" I asked him softly.

He looked at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like, Lucius, Rabastion, Rodolphu-"

"No," he said cutting me off. "They were great and all, but I feel starting fresh with my followers would be a good idea."

"What about Bellatrix, though?" I asked, confused now.

"That's different. She came to serve me. I didn't come for her. And well, she was my best back then. She didn't need to stay dead. The others you mentioned, they don't know how to really act like I wished them too. They were too concerned over pureblood parties and appearances."  
I chuckled, "That's weird, hearing that come from you. I mean, I know you're different, but hearing you say that about purebloods is just, wow."

He grinned, "Shocking?"

"Yeah, but I love you for it, so I guess I can keep you around," I teased. "I just, I don't know, I figured that you'd want to continue your quest to purify the world."

"My mother's little . . . 'visit' got me thinking and really, she was the worst pureblood I've ever had to deal with."

I snorted with laughter, "You're serious?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "She was worse. And my father was right to leave her when he did. Probably would have saved his life in the long run."

I rolled my eyes, leaning on his side as we sat down in front of the fire. Hum appeared as Tom snapped his fingers.

"Some red wine, please," Tom asked.

"Of course, My Lord," Hum whimpered, apparating away. The polar bear rug in front of the fireplace was rather comfortable. I sighed and laid down on my stomach next to Tom, who was already in the same position as I. Hum gave us our wine and then disappeared. I sighed as the fire warmed my face.

"So, no more pureblood's only?" I whispered.

He looked at me, "Then I'd have to kill you and I, wouldn't I?"

I thought about it for a moment, "I can see where that could be a problem."

He chuckled, "And I couldn't kill you, no matter how heartless I was."

"You aren't heartless," I murmured, taking a sip of my wine.

He looked at me and raised his brow, "Is that so?"

"Well, of course!" I said softly, gazing into the fire. "I mean, I may have thought that at first, but you've definately have proven me wrong."

"How so?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Well, I mean look at what you've done now. Look at what you used to do. There's a difference and I pray it will stay like that for a while."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I'll learn to deal with it," I smirked. "We're in this marriage for life. You better be prepared. I've got these years planned as payback."

He chuckled, "For what?"

"Oh, you'll remember when the time comes," I rolled my eyes. "Be prepared for them in the moments you least expect."

"Oh, I'll know," he said as if he knew something I didn't.

I smirked at him, "Do you? Well, my dear, I believe that not even a seer can tell when I will attack you."

"Oh really?" he chuckled, taking my arm and pulling me closer to him. His body rose and he was laying on top of me, careful not for me to be crushed by his weight.

"Really," I whispered, leaning up to capture his lips. "I'm as spontinae as the next guy."

"I sure hope you aren't a guy," he chuckled.

I squirmed underneath him and he groaned lowly. I smirked, "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Oh no you don't," Tom growled, keeping me from squirming out from under him. I giggled as he kissed my lips, hard and long. He broke off a few minutes later and I took a few deep breaths to control my breathing.

"You know?" I asked, hoping he'd catch onto my musing. "I think I know someone that kisses better than you."

"And who'd that be?" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled and whispered back, "You'll never know."

As he layed there, shocked, I squirmed from underneath him and took off running down the foyer and up the stairs. I laughed loudly as arms wrapped around my waist and I was spun around. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Tom, I never would have believed you to chase after me, but I guess you prove me wrong."

Warm lips descended on my own, forcefully, hard, and with no love. I opened my eyes and shoved the person off of me. "What the hell are you playing at?" I shouted. The man in front of my was not Tom. No, he was someone who I considered to be worse. Harry Potter.

* * *

OOO, what you think? Ok, I'm thinking one more chap tonight, then I'll update as much as possible tomorrow, but I have EOC's to study for so we'll see:) almost done with this, let me know what you think! R&R, thanks for reading so far:)


	24. Chapter 24

Someone heard my scream and a door burst open.

"Don't be like that, honey. I know you still love me," he said gently, taking a step towards me.

My head turned to see what door was open. Bella's. Thank good.

"Bella, give me your thing," I whispered. She nodded and went into her room. She came out seconds later and slipped it behind my back. Tom was on the stairs watching me. I met his eye and winked. I turned towards Harry.

"Finally, you've come back, you don't know how much I've not missed you," I said sweetly.

He frowned, "Dite, what are you talking about?"

"I've moved on. I've found love again, and its so much stronger than what we had. That's why, you can't exist because I won't let you take Tom away from me."

"Tom? You actually married him!" he shouted at me. I froze from where I was. He continued, "You married Voldemort? Do you know how creepy that is! He's what, forty years older than you?"

"Age is just a number, Harry," I said viciously. More doors were open and I knew there was a crowd building.

"Are you marked?" he whispered, his eyes shone tears.

"Why do you care? You went off and fucked Ginny."

"She never gave me a love potion after the second time," Harry said, grabbing my arm. "She imperio'd me, I swear it."

"I don't believe you," I whispered. I pulled my other hand from behind my back, brandishing the golden daggar that Bella had given me. I grabbed the arm that was holding mine and pulled it behind his back. "I told Tom that when you came back, I'd kill you slowly and painfully. I'd make you beg for mercy."

"Bella, this isn't you," he whispered.

"You're right, this is who you made me," I growled. I shoved him to the ground and placed a good, well-aimed kick to his jewels. "Oh, and for the record, I regret ever loving you."

He groaned, but stood up, brandishing his wand. I pulled out mine, and he paled slightly. He thought I didn't have a wand?'

"He lets you keep your wand?" he asked.

Tom made himself known. He stepped behind me and slid his arm around my waste. "Dite, I believe he's in need of a memo."

"It must have gotten lost in the mail," I giggled, kissing his cheek. I turned towards Harry, who was bewildered.

"But, you love me!" He shouted at me. "You married me!"

"Who in the world do you think left me! I divorced you! Sure, I loved you, until you shattered my heart! You shattered it beyond repair, Potter, and Tom's been able to heal it! You no longer deserve my love! You are just a piece of shit that not even Libra's worthy of saying she laid!" Tom chuckled at my antics. I just continued to shout at him, willing the tears to stay back. I pulled out of Tom's grip and advanced on Harry, knocking his wand from his hand with a wave of mine. "I gave you everything and you go and you stay with Ginny! What makes you think after nearly two years that I'd even consider being in love with you!"

"Give me a chance," he pleaded.

"You blew it," I growled. I lunged at him, but he easily eluded me. He picked up his wand that was at his feet and flicked it, causing the daggar to fly from my hands and off in one direction. I heard a scream and my head whipped around. I gasped as I saw it lodged in my mother's side. I turned to Harry, "How dare you!"

I jumped on him and brought him to the floor. I felt him get hard underneath me and I turned him around, his face pressed against the marble. "This is for my mother," I hissed. I bent his arm with all my strength so that it was at an awkward angle, broken. "This is for our children!" I did the same with his other arm. "This is for me!" I whispered in his ear. "Crucio!"

He screamed out and I stood up, watching. Tears were in my eyes, showing how weak I really was. "Hum," I whispered, keeping the spell on Harry. She was next to me in a second, and flinched at the sight. "Heal my mother," I told her. She nodded and apparated in front of my mother. Hum gently laid her down on the ground with help from my father and pulled the daggar out, causing my mother to scream again. I increased the pressure on the spell, Harry panting, he couldn't breath.

"Dite!" I ignored the calling of my name. He had to pay for what he did to me. He broke my heart. He nearly killed me inside. I spent four months crying over him! I gave up everything for him and my children!

"DITE!" a voice shouted from right next to me. I dropped the spell and stood there, looking at Harry. He was alive. I knew that. My right hand fell limply to my side, my wand sliding from its grip and clattering to the floor. I diverted my eyes from Harry to the person that called my name. Tom.

"What?" I whispered.

"I'll finish with him," he said gently. "Go to our bedroom, I'll meet you there in a moment. Hum will heal your mother. Everything's going to be fine."

I nodded mutely and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before walked slowly down the hall, giving one last look at Harry, hate in my eyes. I slammed my bedroom door and sank down into the black comforter of the bed. I grabbed the silver pillow and curled my knees to my chest, hugging that damn pillow with everything in me. The tears fell and I couldn't stop them.

The door opened a moment later and Tom appeared.

"It's so stupid. I shouldn't be crying," I muttered, embarrassed. "I don't care for him. I know I don't. I only care for you. And I just am so stressed with Edward already."

"Are you sure you still don't love him?" Tom murmured, replacing the hair that was sticking to my face behind my ear. I looked into Tom's chestnut eyes and nodded.

"I swear on Merlin's grave, I don't love him. I can't love him," I told him.

"Can't love him and don't love him are two different things," Tom said gently. "It's okay if you do, I'll understand."

"I don't love him," I said fiercly. "I swear." I stood up and threw the pillow on the bed. Tom stood up and grabbed my arm before I could slam the bathroom door.

"Bella," he said softly. "Are you sure?"

I looked into his eyes and let a smile slip onto my face, "I'm sure." I placed a kiss on his lips, pouring all my love for him into it. "I only love you."

"You miss him," Tom said softly. "Honestly, I want you to tell me how you feel."

"Sure, I miss him," I said softly. Tom nodded, not betraying any emotion on his face. His eyes only showed understanding. I sighed, "I don't know. I know I don't love him. But I miss. . . I don't. I just miss him. Like, he would be gone a lot, so I never, after we married, I didn't really know him. But that's something I like in you. And well, I guess you have everything he doesn't. And I like that, don't get me wrong, but-"

"I seem more human without flaws," he finished.

I shook my head, "No! You seem human to me. You are perfect to me. I just, I loved him for his lack of attentiveness. Like with him, he wouldn't have me do this, just pour my feelings out. And if he did, he wouldn't listen. But you have this thing about you that I'm just so drawn to and you listen and you want me to tell you how I feel, and I love that. I truely do!"

He smiled, "You just answered my question."

"What question?" I asked, confused.

"You do still love him. You love me, don't get that wrong, but you still feel for him."

I frowned, "I love you." he raised his eyebrow and I smirked. "So much less. Oh, I can't believe I married you!" I fake swooned. I pulled out of his arms and leaned against the wall, my wand pointing at him. "Oh, my heart! Save thy damsel in distress from her captor!"

He chuckled, "I can't be that bad."

"Oh, but My Lord, you are worse!" I cried. I laughed and lowered my wand. "Oh, my knight in shining army isn't coming. Looks like I'm stuck with you," I fake pouted.

He took a step forward and swept me up in his arms, holding me up bridal style, "Shall I store you in the hightest tower of the castle?"

I giggled, "Oh, what is the name of thy captor, so I know who to tell the evil witch to curse til the days end?"

He stared down at me, "They call me Riddle."

I smiled, "Sir Riddle. I must say, you have the most handsome face. And your muscles are sooo strong." I paused. "I sound like a dumb bimbo!"

He tossed me on the bed, earning a small scream from me. "Tom, that is not funny!" I cried, sitting up, dissolving into giggles myself. He was laughing openly, and sank down next to me. He tucked a lock of my curly hair behind my ear.

"You truly are beautiful," he murmured.

I blushed, "Thank you. You, Sir Riddle, are not so bad yourself."

He chuckled, "You're going to call me that for a while, aren't you?"

I smirked, "Of course, Sir Riddle. Unless you prefer Sir Thomas."

"Oh, never," he said seriously. "You call me Thomas and I'll leave you here for good."

I laughed, "I was kidding."

There was a comfortable silence, in which I settled myself on my side of the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked, turning his head from the bed to look at me.

"You made me feel better and well, I appreciate it. So, thanks."

He smiled, showing his teeth, "It's what I'm here for."

I rolled my eyes, "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, you'd be miserable," he teased.

"Shut up!" I laughed. "I love you, Tom. Always and forever."

"You know I love you too, Dite."

"Do I?" I teased. "Alright, its been a long and trying day. Good night to you."

He smirked, "Night, my dear."

He kissed me for a second before shutting off the light and sliding under the covers with me. I fell asleep, thinking about how those green eyes were still somewhere in my heart, no matter how small.

* * *

A shocker, huh? Hoped u like, Edward's actions will start picking up in the next chap, don't worry:) And that's not the last we've seen of our hero.


	25. Chapter 25

The weeks went by, nothing happened. Tom and I were normal, like Harry had never shown up. Merope's absence was not recognized by the others. No one really liked her, I found out. And Harry, no one dared even think about it. Remy was strictly told not to inform the Order, and she didn't. They didn't know as far as I knew.

But as I woke up on a crisp Sunday morning, I knew something was different. I grabbed Tom's arm, shaking him awake.

"What's wrong?" he asked, opening his eyes sleepily.

"Can you feel it?" I whispered.

"Feel what?" he murmured, shutting his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Something's different. There's something wrong."

Libra burst through the doggy door at the bottom of the mahogany door. There was a roll of parchment. I opened it and gasped, shooting out of bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella's in labor," I shouted as I ran out the door. I burst through her door, Libra on my heals.

"Give me the damn spell!" She shouted at me.

I laughed, "Hell no, Bella. You are getting the natural birth first, just to experience it. Trust me, you'll love it by the end."

She grumbled, but I gave her a pain-killer draught and had Tonks and my mum hold her hands as she started to push. Her screams echoed through the room.

"Merlin, Bella! PUSH!" I demanded.

Hours later, much to what I could see was Bella's displeasure, the child was born. A beautiful girl. I cleaned her off with a wave of my wand and handed her to Bella. "A girl," I smiled.

Her eyes shone tears as she pushed the short curls from the girls tan face. She had Blaise's looks, but Bella's hair and cheeks. "She's beautiful!" Bella cried.

The girls in the room laughed.

"What are you naming her?" My mum asked.

"Rosalyn Autumn Zambini," she smiled.

"Oh, its perfect!" My sister smiled. My mother sighed, "I'm an aunt."

"You always were," Bella chuckled.

I leaned back on the sofa at the foot of her bed, after cleaning up the mess, and smiled. "The first of many, I hope."

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't make you suffer," Bella smiled viciously.

I just laughed.

...

I waited at Platform 9 3/4 with Tonks, Lupin, my mother and father by my sides, as well as Bella and Autumn, as we called her baby. At only two months old, she was in wonderful shape and talked in baby talk to anyone who was willing to listen. Koda was standing at my side. I met Molly's eye from across the crowd and she walked towards me, holding her arms out in a hug.

"Dite! Oh, its lovely to see you!"

"You as well, Mrs. Weasley," I said kindly. I didn't know where we stand, so I didn't want to go into casualties yet.

"It's Molly, dear, always will be," she laughed. "Andromeda! Ted, Tonks, Remus! I'm so glad you could come!"

"Well, I wouldn't miss the chance at seeing my son," Tonks said lightly, hugging Molly.

"Bellatrix," Molly greeted, nodding. Bella nodded back, shifting Autumn on her shoulder, and offering her hand to Molly.

"Molly Weasley, pleasure," she said brightly.

Molly was shocked and shook her hand cautiously.

"And here's little Koda!" she said brightly. "Oh, you look wonderful!"

"Mummy, who's she?"

"This is Molly, dear," I said smiling at my daughter. "Go on."

Koda hugged Molly, wondering who she was.

"How's Veronica?" I asked casually.

"Wonderful. Looks so much like her father," Molly smiled.

"And who's her father?" Bella asked.

"Dean Thomas," she nodded. "We figured it out a few weeks after she was brought back."

I giggled, "Tom and I agreed that it would be best to keep her with her family."

Molly's mood immediately dropped at Tom's mention. I grabbed her arm, "Let's meet them, shall we?"

The train pulled up just then and she brought me back to the group. I saw Ron and Hermione, but Ron wouldn't look at me. I smiled at Hermione and nodded, she nodded back. Lily and James embraced me. Same as always. I nodded to Arthur, but he surprised me by pulling me into a hug.

I forgot to wear my bracelet and I could only hope no one would notice the black rose. The doors opened and students piled off the trains, calling goodbyes, waving, giving kisses, and carrying their trunks to their loved ones. Torah, James, and Teddy walked over to the Order, not having noticed us yet.

"Is Mum not coming?" I heard James ask.

"I didn't expect her- MUM!" Torah cried. I laughed, hugging her as she ran into my arms.

"My, you've grown!" I cried. She blushed and twirled around for me. I hugged Teddy and James as well.

"Alright, alright. Everyone, grab on. All of you," Molly said, holding a rusty liscence plate out for everyone. Bella placed Autumn's hand on it, then her own. I helped Koda and everyone else placed their hands on. A familiar tug alerted me that we were transporting and I closed my eyes, ready. We landed on flat ground and I opened my eyes. This was my first home. it always will be.

* * *

A shocker, huh? Hoped u like, Edward's actions will start picking up in the next chap, don't worry:) And that's not the last we've seen of our hero.


	26. Chapter 26

Grimmauld Place was still painted just as it was when I still lived there. Bella and I were sharing a room, which I was fine with, and I actually insisted upon, which shocked them. My parents had the room next door and Tonks and Lupin were across the hall.

"Autumn and you can take the bigger bed," I told her.

"Dite, I insist you take it. I'm going to take the smaller bed and give her a crib."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Don't make me pull out the commands."

She sighed, "Fine."

I sat down on the small bed, looking at her, waving my wand and our things unpacking. "Are you still going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Switch sides," I murmured.

She shook her head, "No. I have Blaise and Autumn and I'm not going to do that. It was a crazy idea from the get-go. And honestly, its not the same as it was last time, which I enjoy."

I smiled, "Thank god. Because you're more of a sister to me than an aunt, of course you'll never replace Tonks, but I enjoy your company."

"Which is why we're sharing a room," she smirked, winking.

I laughed, "You are so full of Merlin's dinner scraps!"

We laughed, me even harder. I snapped my fingers and Hum appeared.

"What can Hum do for my Lady?" she asked.

"Can you please remind Tom at the appropriate hours for when to feed the children and give them baths? And if he tells you different, you tell me."

She nodded, "I'll do's just that, Miss."

"Very well, leave," I smiled. She apparated and I waved my wand, conjuring a crip at the foot of Bella's bed.

"You still get the bigger bed!" I called as I left the room. I ran down the stairs as I heard her chase after me. I laughed as I fell to the ground, her on top of me.

"Don't you dare!" I cried.

She laughed and started to tickle me. "Bella! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Tickle fight!" I heard a small voice scream. I was tackled on and tickled in all places. Bella got up and admired her handiwork.

"Merlin! Uncle!" I cried. One by one people got off of me and I sat up, glaring at Bella's smirking face. "You're next. When you least expect it, I'll get you."

"Isn't that what you told your husband?" she teased. "Oh, Sir Riddle!" she imitated. "'Here is a handkerchief as a token of my gratitude' 'Sir Tom! Oh, rescue me from the room in the highest tow-' OW!" I tackled her to the ground.

"Get Aunt Bella!" I told all my children. "Tickle fight!"

They jumped on Bella, bringing her into fits of laughs. I sat back and smirked, "Paybacks a bitch, Trixy!"

"Don't- Call- Me- Trixy!" she gasped between laughs.

"Alright, kids, get ready for dinner!" Molly interrupted.

"But, Grandma Molly!" I heard Justin complain.

"No, buts!" she chuckled. "Get washed up. As soon as you're ready, we'll have the food done."

They raced up the stairs. I helped Bella up, giggling.

"Told you, paybacks a bitch, hun," I laughed, shoving her over as I walked towards Molly. "Can I help with dinner?"

"Oh, sorry, but its almost finish," she said, but I could tell she was lying.

"Oh," I said, faking my fall for it, "Alright. Maybe next time?"

"Of course," she smiled warmly. She totally didn't trust me. She gave a last warning look at Bella and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Someone's a little bitch towards me," Bella grumbled.

"She'll warm up to you," I promised. "I did."

"That's different. I was the only other girl in the house and you and I were next door neighbors."

"Oh, right, right," I said rolling my eyes, "That's definately different."

"It is!" she laughed, throwing her arm around my shoulders. My halter gown rubbed against her, causing her to nearly stumble. "This dress is too fancy," she murmured. She waved her wand and my dress turned into a black coal shade, making it less fancy immediately. I placed my hair in a messy bun, a red rose in the pony tail holder. "Better. And moi?"

I waved my wand and her dress turned into a red knee length. "You are one sexy mama," I growled.

She laughed and followed me into the dining room, taking a seat next to me.

People filed in and sat around us, and as soon as Arthur came in, Bella made a move to stand up, but I grabbed her arm and forced her to stay in her seat. "Too formal," I whispered in explanation.

Tonks sat on my other side and Molly brought the food out. Everyone dug in, but Bella held back, looking about.

"Dig in, Bella. Nothing to wait for," I told her. She nodded and started to daintly place food on her plate. I rolled my eyes.

"So, Dite, how are things at home?" Arthur asked.

"Wonderful, actually. We're awaiting the arrival of Edward, but we don't know if he's going to attack or not. But all in all, its great. How are things here?"

"Fine," Molly said lightly. "Holidays are coming up, so we're all excited for that."

I smiled, "I'm sure you are. Have you already gone shopping?"

They nodded.

"So, if I disappear for a few hours and come back with fifty bags, that'll be okay?" I asked lightly.

They all looked at each other.

"Unless you prefer I shop at Diagon Alley instead of Muggle London," I said quickly. "I'd understand."

"You shop in Muggle London?" Hermione asked.

I laughed, "Tom especially prefers it if I go there. He's starting to love Muggle fashion."

"Oh my Merlin," Molly breathed, fanning herself. Bella was giggling under breath.

"You mean Sir Riddle?" she teased. I blushed, giggling myself. "But I need to go shopping. Mind if I go with you? I hear Charlotte Rousse has lovely silver bracelets that go wonderful on my left wrist." she said, ephasizing bracelets and left. I discreetly slid my left hand into my lap.

"I'd love for you to go, but only if its okay with the Order."

Bella looked around in expectation.

I sat back in my chair after I finished my meal and waited for everyone else. I zoned out and found Tom in Isis and Athena's room, humming her to sleep.

"Where's Mummy?" Isis asked softly.

"She'll be back before you know it. She's visiting some friends."

"Why didn't she take us?" Athena murmured, nearly asleep.

"Because these friends don't approve of Mummy's actions. You'll see her soon, I promise."

"Night Daddy," they murmured before falling asleep. Tom kissed their cheeks and shut off the light as he left their room.

Someone kicked my shin hard, "Sorry?" I asked, coming back to the dining room in Grimmauld Place.

"You zoned out," Alice said.

"Oh, right. Happens all the time. Nothing to worry about. Hello, Alice. Lovely seeing you. The rest of you Cullen's as well."

Bella looked at me in question. "Is everything alright?"

"Tom's keeping to his promise is all," I smirked. "So sweet. You should have seen it."

I heard a throat clear, and Carlisle spoke up. "We heard that Jane and Alec joined Voldemort."

"Ah, about last month. I remember when they arrived. Brought a few horses with them, they did," I laughed.

"So, the rumors are true? Aro says that they died."

I snorted, "Aro can never be trusted. He may have helped me in the past, but he doesn't keep secrets very well."

Arthur looked a little nervous, "Does you-know-who keep them?"

I smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know. No, they stay in the guest house."

"Which is where?" Rosalie asked.

I turned my eyes on her and she flinched, "None of your business."

"If you stay here, we deserve answers!" Rosalie said dangerously.

"I was invited and I have the right to keep my secrets," I responded smiling. "How are you, Rosalie?" I asked, extended my hand in her direction.

I heard someone gasp. "She's marked!"

My head snapped to who said that. Molly.

"No, I'm not," I lied easily. "I got a tattoo after the birth of Auty. Her first name is Rosalyn. So I got a rose. 'Tis my first neice."

Tonks rubbed her stomach, "And I'm having your second."

"Too right you are. And when you do, I'll get another. But I am not marked."

"Then explain why its moving," Hermione said in a level voice.

"It's a magical tattoo, charmed to bloom randomly," I said like it was obvious.

"And are all of you, I mean, are you all," Molly looked at the people that had joined Tom since our marriage. "Marked?" she whispered.

Simultaneously they rolled up their left sleeves and showed the skull and the snake. I giggled, "And that wasn't planned. Just wait til you see us in action."

"You fight with them!" Alice shouted.

"We haven't started any fights," I reminded her. "And if we do fight, yes I do. It's my duty."

"To lay down your life for your pedophiliac husband?" Ron shouted. I stood up, and glared at him. "He's more of a loving father and husband than you are. Stricking my own children? Immature. I see you haven't grown his Hogwarts."

Hermione gasped as Ron stood up as well. I kept my composure neutral. No one was going to get to me.

"It was an accident!" he protested. "I'd never do that on purpose! You were the one that left them! You brought them back here!"

"So this my fault?" I asked calmly. "Always is. I mean, 'tis my fault I fell in love with the man I'm married to. 'Tis my fault that I had three children. 'Tis my fault that you didn't call the Aurors that day we were shopping in Diagon Alley. 'Tis my fault."

Ron was at a loss for words. "You wanted me to catch you?"

"I never said that," I said, sitting back down. "I never want to be caught, because there is nothing wrong with doing what I believe. Just as we don't call the authorities on you."

"Because you kill us first," Rosalie grumbled.

"You offering to the first?" I asked. "We haven't killed anyone as of yet. Save for Merope, but she deserved it."

"Merope?" Molly asked.

"Tom's mother. Bloody git, she was. No one liked her. Had the audacity to degrade me to my face and my children. She got what she deserved."

"So you have killed!" Alice said. "See, I told you she did. You just wouldn't-"

"Oh believe me, if I'd killed it would have been someone worthwhile, just as it was in the war before. Didn't we take bets on who'd die? No, because that's not the way the Order works, I forgot."

Bella was giggling under her breath. I took a large sip of my butterbeer. "Excuse me," I said standing up. "But I'm going to bed. Bella, when you come in, lock the door behind you."

She nodded and I climbed the stairs, shutting my door. I checked on Auty for Bella, but she was asleep soundly. I changed into my pajamas before falling asleep, dreaming of Tom's chocolate brown eyes.

I was awaken by the sun streaming through the window. I rolled over and hit something solid. The wall. I sat up, groaning, rubbing my head.

I heard a laugh, "Fall out of bed again, Bella?" Bellatrix snickered.

"Why you little," I teased, leaping out of bed and onto hers. I took all her blankets and snuggled into the warmth, laying down and nearly falling asleep until she shoved me off and onto the bed.

I gave a small scream as I was airborn and then fell with a thud. We looked at eachother before busting out laughing.

"My bed wasn't warm! I needed a warm bed!" I told her as I walked with her down the stairs, still in our pajamas, and Autumn was on her arm.

"And why wasn't your bed warm, dear sister-like figure?" she teased.

"Well, one, Tom wasn't there for me to snuggle up to and two-" my words died in my throat as we landed on the foyer.

The Order was there, waiting. Something was up.

I turned to Bella and smirked, "I kept my clothes on, which is a Survival 101 fact, it keeps you cold."

"See, she sleeps naked too, Mum!" George shouted.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Please, I have another body in bed with me to keep me warm. Angela, dear, I haven't seen you yet! How are you?"

"Good," she smiled softly. "You?"

"Fan-tast-ic," I said making it three words. My rose changed a bright red and I turned towards Molly, "I'm in need of some shopping, so I was wondering if its alright to go?"

"Take Order members with you is all I ask," she said a little shortly.

I turned to the Order members, "Let's see. . . Hermione and. . . Angela? You up for it?"

"More than that," Bella murmured. "We need more."

I kept the smile on my face, but gave Bella a warning look. "Hmm, and the twins and Angelina?"

"Sure, why not?" Angelina smiled. She and I didn't know eachother well, but we got along.

"What'd I miss?" A voice asked. I turned my eyes to them, smirking. "I'm sorry I'm late, Harry- Oh, My Lady," she bowed. "I didn't know you were here."

I narrowed my eyes, "Finish that sentence, Remy."

"W-What sentence?" she whispered.

"'I'm sorry I'm late, Harry' finish it," I challenged.

"He kept me. Harry kept me and-"

"Harry is dead. He has been for a while," I told her, standing straight. That didn't make sense. "I'll talk to Tom about that. Why aren't you at the meeting?"

"My Lord told me to come here and offer this to the Order," she whispered, looking at me fearfully. She held out an emerald envelope with a silver seal. I took it from her hand in a fluid movement.

"What is it?" I asked.

"He said it would only reveal to the Weasley parents. He didn't tell me what. And he said it wouldn't appear to you, but it would be a surprise."

"He knows I hate surprises," I smiled. I gave the letter to Molly. "There are no spells. No curses. Nothing harmful. He knows I'm here and wouldn't try anything."

Molly opened it with shaky hands, read it quickly and gave it to Arthur. "We'll hold a meeting. Lily, James, you go with them when they shop. You will shop by the next hour and will stay gone for at least an hour after."

I nodded. "I wish to speak to my children and Teddy, also Rose and Hugo, Veronica, and I will allow it to be supervised."

Arthur nodded to Ron and Hermione.

"What's it for?" Lily asked.

"Christmas lists," I smiled. "None of my family, friends or not, are going to go giftless this year."

Lily seemed touch. "Alright, alright. Little ones, into the living room, please."

I smiled at her and grabbed Bella's arm, Tonks with my other.

"Alright, I'm going to get the list of things they want me to get them. Then you each go in there and get things they want you to get them. Sound like a plan?"

They nodded, "Win 'em over?" Tonks asked.

I rolled my eyes, "No, make them forget all that's happened, duh. I'll be less than five minutes."

"Accio quick notes quill," I murmured. The quill zoomed to me from my room and landed just in front of my face. I took it and pulled some parchment from my purse. "And I'm off."

I walked into the living room and smiled at everyone.

"Alright," I started. "My dears, I am going Christmas shopping and I must know what you want me to get you. Not the other people, just me. You can tell me in private if you find it embarrassing, or you can just say it in front of everyone. But I have five minutes to get fourteen people's. Now, tell me, please."

"I want a quill and ink set, with rolls of parchment," Torah murmured. "And books on spells."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Um, I want a dog, oh, I've always wanted a dog."

"Which kind?" I asked. "I need to know details."

"Siberian Husky."

I smiled. "Alright, anyone else?"

"I-I want joke books. Fred and George won't let me see theirs," Justin sighed.

I rolled my eyes, "Probably best they don't, but I'll see what I can do. Is that all?"

"I want clothes!" Kaylie sighed. "Loads of clothes. And princess outfits."

The others quickly gave me their inputs and I even got candy from Hugo, herbology books from Rose, and lycanthropy books from Teddy, which I thought strange. Maybe, I took a deep breath. Tom said the lycanthrope gene kicked in after a while. Could it be?

I smiled, "And James, I haven't heard from you?" It was true. He had been quiet throughout the ordeal.

"I'd rather tell you in private."

I motioned for him to come over, "What is it?"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I want to live with you."

"Is that what you want for Christmas?" I asked. "Nothing else?"

"And Quidittch things."

I nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

He smiled gratefully.

"So, absolutely nothing Muggle?" I asked.

"Clothing! Muggle clothing!" Kaylie cried.

I chuckled, "Alright, alright. Now, its Aunt Bella's turn. Be good for her, please. I know you don't know her, but I trust her completely."

The older children nodded. I exited the room, and looked at Aunt Bella, "You're turn."

She handed me Rosalyn. "How are they?" she asked.

"Awaiting your arrival," I smirked.

She rolled her eyes, took my quill and a piece of my parchment before going into the room. I turned to the Lupin's and the Tonks'.

"I got an interesting request," I murmured.

"Really? What was it?" Tonks asked.

"James wants to move in with us," I said slowly. "I told him I'd see what I could do, but honestly, I don't know what Tom'd say. He rarely gives second chances and-"

"It never hurts to ask," my mother said gently. "Besides, you have plenty of room and if you must, woo him."

I laughed, "Mother! How dare you! What I do on my spare time with my husband is none of your concern!"

She shuddered, "Oh, my daughter!"

Tonks and I met eyes and just rolled ours. "Honestly?" Tonks laughed. "Mum, you could have protested to anything at the wedding."

"And have my wand at her throat," I teased. "No way."

We laughed and my dad and Lupin started to talk to one another.

"Alright, I'm done!" Bella called. "Tonks, your turn!"

Tonks and Lupin entered the room.

"Anything good?" I asked her.

"Just Muggle games and books," she murmured. "I have no idea what half of this is."

I giggled, "I'll help you there. Like, what do you have?"

"Koda wants a tea set signed by the Queen."

"Oh, goodness," I sighed sympathetically, "Do not get her that."

"James wants me to sign his Order poster."

I lost it. I bust out laughing, "Really?"

"I told him that would probably defeat the purpose of the Order poster, but he shrugged. And well, Hugo wants me to get him a box of sweets. Torah wants Muggle romance novels."

"She's me at my age," I murmured.

"Oh god, there's another one of you?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes and played with Rosalyn, "There's another one of you?" I shot back.

"Touchee," she smirked.

"And Teddy wants Muggle board games."

I nodded, "Good luck on those, m'dear."

"Is there a reason why Teddy wants a werewolf book?" Tonks asked, coming up to me.

"He asked me for that too. I think-" I looked at Remus. "Alright, well, Tom says the gene is hereditary, but it only kicks in after so long. So, maybe he's just curious about Remus or-"

"He's got it," Remus paled.

"Our turn," Mum said, pulling Dad into the living room. I sat down on the stairs. "So, Order meeting," I told Lily and Remus. "You're going miss it."

"Nah, they'll tell us when we get back."

"We might have to make a pit stop on the way to Muggle London," I murmured.

"Unless you get Hum to get the lists for you," Tonks said, looking apprehensively at Lily and James.

"I'll talk to Tom about it," I murmured. "See what he prefers."

"Or you can just go there ahead of us and see what the meeting was about," Bella murmured in my ear.

"I'll do that," I nodded. "Alright, I'm going to go shopping for you guys and I don't want you to see what I got, so. . . I'll be gone and back before you can miss me."

They nodded, Tonks and Lupin realizing what i was doing. "I'll meet you at Kings Cross. We'll start there."

They nodded, Lily and James memorizing my information.

I opened the front door and apparated as soon as I hit the top step. I landed in the middle of the foyer, a little breathless. I smiled as I righted myself, immediately feeling safe and at home.

With a billowing cloak spilling out behind him, Tom appeared, looking tired and relieved to see me.

"Dite!" he smiled, hugging me to him.

"We need to talk," I said after pecking his cheek.

"About?" He asked, leading me to the living room.

"First off, I need the kids Christmas lists." He smirked and handed me a piece of parchment.

"I knew you'd come for them," he explained as I read them over.

"Second, James Jr., my son, wants to live here," I said quietly. "I just wanted you to know. I'm not suppossed to be here unless supervised by an Order member so I must make it short."

"Whatever you want to happen, will happen," He smiled in answer.

"So, do you want him here or not?" I asked.

"Its whatever you decide."

I sighed, "Fine. Fine. I'll think it over. Now, lastly, I ran into Remy today."

"And?" he asked intrigued. He sat up straighter.

"She said something rather interesting," I sniffed.

"What was it?" he asked.

"She said that Harry was keeping her. He's dead, so I think she's confused but-"

"I may not have told you that part," he murmured.

"What?" I demanded. "He's not dead? Where is he? I'll kill him myself."

"He's. . . inbetween. He was nearly dead, but I don't know what's keeping him alive, but something is. He's sort of loopy. We're keeping him in the cellar. Trying to get answers."

"About?"

"About who joined the Order since you left."

"And how did you try to get answers? Has he answered any?"

Tom shook his head, "No, and we're just talking to him and-"

"Torturing him," I said, nodding. "Alright." I thought it over. He never mentioned anything about this. . . at all. . . "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-" He paused, looking at his lap. "I thought you'd leave me for him."

"I wouldn't be able to, even if I wanted," I chuckled. "Which I don't," I confirmed as soon as Tom's eyes snapped up. "I love you, Tom. You know that. I wouldn't hurt you like that, and I wouldn't hurt myself by going to Harry."

"When do you need to be back?" Tom murmured.

"Five minutes at the most," I sighed.

He nodded. I scanned over the list and turned to Tom. "What do you want for Christmas?"

He seemed to go deep in thought, then smiled, "I want you."

"But you already have me."

"Then I don't need anything."

I frowned, "But you have to want something!"

"As long as I have you, I'm fine."

I narrowed my eyes at him, using Legimins. She'll never guess that I want a Muggle television. If she knew me at all, she'd know I'd never tell. She'd try Legimens, but I'm blocking her. If she gets me a Muggle TV, then I know she's really committed into this relationship. Words hold no meaning unless you show them.

"Tell me," I murmured.

He smirked, "How about some some cookies?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll give you some sugar, and you can make them yourself. I have to go," I Murmured, kissing his lips. He kissed me back fully, and whole-heartedly. We broke apart a few minutes, me breathing slightly unevenly. "I really need to go. Goodbye, Tom. I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered as I spun on the spot. I apparated to the middle of Diagon Alley and walked up to Madame Milikin's shop.

"I need four of your finest gowns," I started. "Three suits, and well, some of your finest for all of these people. I assume you have their measurements still?" I handed her a piece of parchment with all of the names of the Order on it. She looked it over then back at me.

"When do you need them by?" she whispered, overwellmed.

"By Christmas Eve. And I need them for these people for a ball I'm holding. Is it doable?"

"Y-yes!" she cried. "Of course it is! You're my best customer! I'll have them ready by Friday!"

"Perfect, thank you," I smiled. I paid for half of it and then apparated to Kings Cross, exiting the barrier and meeting the gang of people as they just walked to the spot.

"Ah, there you are!" I cried. "Time for some shopping!"

I grabbed Bella and Tonks arm, dragging them with me through the streets as soon as we exited the station. "Where to first?" I asked.

"The Toy store?" Hermione asked.

I nodded, "To the Toy store!"

. . .

"Oh my god!" I cried, stretching my body as we landed at the Grimmauld Place foyer. "That is the best shopping day I've had in a while!"

"You loved it?" Hermione asked, leaning against the wall. "I'm exhausted!"

I smirked, "Build up your stamina, or you'll never win. Anyway, I truly loved it! It's been a while, like I've said, but I got everything I needed to today, except for the telly."

"Telly?"

I smirked, "Tom wants a telly. Well he didn't tell me. I've used legimens on him and he said that if I knew him I'd get him a television. And well, I know I cheated, but I got him something extra as well."

Bella laughed, "If you hadn't have cheated, I wouldn't have known who you ar- My Lord, forgive me for not seeing you."

I spun around, my face shocked as they landed on Tom. "Tom, what are you doing here?"

He smirked, "The letter was a surprise for you. And well, surprise."

My jaw dropped and I rushed to him, leaving my bags by the door. I giggled, placing my hand on his arm. "I can't believe you're really here! This is lovely! I assume you brought them?"

He smirked, "In their room."

"Did we kick Bella out?" I teased, turning to Bella, as she humfed.

"No, we moved across the hall, next to your parents."

"So we'll have to keep it down," I laughed. "Drats. And anything you've heard before, you didn't hear."

He smirked, "So you cheated?"

"Of course not!" I smiled. "Who would I have been if I did?"

"You," he teased back. I heard a throat clearing as Tom's arm snaked around my waist.

"Me," I grinned. I turned towards the person that cleared their throat. Molly. "Molly, I could never than-"

"You're having a ball on Christmas Eve?" she interrupted.

I nodded, "You all are welcome to come. I-I got you a Christmas present, so you won't be needing to buy any clothes for it. None of you. And-"

"It takes place at your manor?" she asked again, interrupting me.

I nodded, "You're all invited. It'd be a neutral party. Nothing of recruition or war. We're willing to sign a contract for a week. Three days before and three days after the ball, saying we won't attack and neither will you."

She nodded, "We're willing."

"Wonderful!" I turned to Tom. "Is that the main reason you came?"

"Nah, the bed's too cold with you gone," He murmured in my ear. I blushed slightly, looking to the floor.

"I agree," I smirked. "That's why I shared a bed with Bella this morning."

His jaw dropped, "You-"

"Ah, what goes on behind closed doors remains behind closed doors," I whispered in his ear and I snaked out of his grip. I picked up my bags. "I'll be back in a moment," I told the Order.

I climbed the stairs to my room and found it with ease. The walls were spectacular. A rich gray that seemed to shimmer as I moved farther in. The bed was black, sheets a silky material, the comforter a suade. The pillows matched the walls. A gray couch was in the corner, where I set my bags down.

I opened the closet door to see that everything of mine was already packed away. I waved my wand, allowing the bags to shrink, and hid them in my boots, making sure they wouldn't be found. The door opened and Tom smirked.

"So, you cheated?" he asked again.

I smiled, "Why would I tell you?"

"Well, it is obvious, considering you said it to the entire Order."

I laughed, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Let's just forget that whole ordeal and I'll forget what I was mad at you about," I suggested.

"What were you mad at me about?" he murmured, his lips hovering over mine.

"You kept Harry alive," I murmured so only he could hear. My lips pressed against his and the kiss was long, passionate, and full of love. He broke away as a knock at the door sounded.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but the Order wants to talk to you," a soft voice said from the door.

I sighed as I unwound my arms from Tom's neck, but slipped my hand into his. "We'll be down in a moment, Hermione. Thank you."

She nodded and fidgeted with her fingers. "I, um, wanted to talk to Dite before she went down there, if you don't m-mind."

I smirked, "Sure thing. I'll meet you down there, then, dear."

I placed a light kiss on his cheek and flitted over to Hermione, taking her arm and flouncing out of the room.

"What'd you wish to talk about?"

"You're different."

"I hope so," I laughed. "I mean, I feel so free."

"We all, um, were hoping maybe he'd given you a love potion," she sighed.

"But?" I said, hearing the unsaid word in her statement.

"But," She continued, "You and him are really, its strange. You're so much alike."

I giggled, "Don't tell Tom you said that. Anyways, I'm having a Christmas Ball, Tom and I's idea, and I'd really like it if you came."

"Of course I'll come, Ron will be harder to convince, but I'm sure he'll come as well."

"Well, you don't have to bring a date, but I'd prefer for everyone to be there. We have a special announcement to make."

"What is it?" she asked.

"That defeats the purpose of special announcement," I answered, slightly annoyed. I clomped down the steps, her on my heels. "And you will have to wait just like the others."

"But-"

"But, I'm not making any exceptions," I said, turning around and looking at her.

"But as an Order member you have to tell-"

"I'm not an Order member anymore," I said slightly harsher than I intended. "I support the Dark side because my husband and the man I love is on that side. I don't have to tell you a thing."

She shut her mouth, looking slightly taken aback. "Bella, why are you acting like this?"

"I don't act like anything, 'Mione. I'm just being me. And well, I'm going to an Order meeting."

The parchment glowed a brilliant red, sealing my signature onto the contract. I took a deep breath and met Tom's eye from across the table.

"I have to tell the others," I murmured to him. He nodded.

"And the reason?"

"We want them to have a safe holidays with their family without being in fear of the Order," I told him, perfectly rehearsed.

He smirked, "Well thought out. I like it."

I giggled and leaned back, placing my hand on my Rose. I made sure it looked like I was playing with my bracelet as I called the meeting. "I have to go to the meeting," I said, standing up, "To tell the others of the recent events that took place. I'll be back within the hour."

Before getting approval for the Order, I apparated to the foyer of my manor. As soon as I entered the dining room, everyone stood up, bowing lowly, and murmuring a "My Lady."

I walked up to where Tom usually sat and nodded to them to sit down. I didn't dare sit in Tom's chair. They'd see that as a threat.

"I've called this meeting to speak on behalf of our Lord due to recent events," I started. "The Order, the Dark Lord and I have come to a seven day ultimatum." They sat up straighter. "For seven days, the Order nor us Death Eaters will attack eachother," I let them digest this. "The Dark Lord and I signed a contract with them. If any of you try to attack, your wands will be repelled out of your hands and your ranks will be stripped until you can prove otherwise," I said, glaring at all of them.

"Why are we associate with them? Why should we just-"

"The Dark Lord and I have agreed," I interrupted, "that it is in your best interest to have a safe holidays with your family, without fear of having to be caught just for walking down the street, buying Christmas gifts. Consider this our present to you."

"And what authority do you have in this position?" someone asked. A newer recruit.

"I am the Dark Lord's wife," I said vehemently. "I have all the authority in the world that he wishes to give me."

"How can she be married to him? It sounds to me that she wants to take over," the same man murmured. I flipped my wand out and pointed it at him in a flourished movement.

"You go against our Lord's judgement?" I challenged.

He gulped, lowering his hood. The blond hair was the first thing I recognized. I lowered my wand in shock, "Draco?"

* * *

A shocker, huh? Hoped u like, Edward's actions will start picking up in the next chap, don't worry:) ( even though I promised this the last two chaps) And that's not the last we've seen of our hero. I guarantee he will be in the next chapter, as well as the cullen family more.


	27. Chapter 27

So, I got a review saying that Dite acted like a totally different person in this book than the other. I want to respond to that thorugh this:

Yes, she is. I was hoping others would realize this and see how much she's changed to be with Tom and fit in with the Death Eaters. It's a total opposite end of her life that she's never experienced. So, I want her to be different.

* * *

After I got the group to understand what the contract meant, I dismissed them all except for Draco.

"How and when?" I demanded.

"About yesterday night and well I figured I'd follow in my father's footsteps and-"

"You hate your father," I interrupted. "Why did you join?"

He sighed, "Astoria's expecting again and-"

"And you want to keep her safe," I finished. He nodded. "And you're still willing? You're willing to be hunted by the Order? Your own family? Draco, I thought you hated this life?"

"Well, I do," he started. "I mean, I did. It seems different now and I saw you at the Order yesterday. You looked happy so. . ."

"You switched sides," I sighed. "Draco, you really want this?"

"I believe that in this war, the Death Eaters will win," he told me in answer.

I rolled my eyes, "I already know that. Where are you living?"

"Well, the Dark Lord insisted we move in here," he said. "So we're moving in after Christmas."

I nodded, "I'm glad to have my little brother back, Draco."

"Brother my ass," he snorted.

I grinned, "Ah, but you'll always be a brother to me."

I gave his right arm a soft squeeze before letting go and apparating. I landed in the middle of the dining room, stumbling to my right a little.

"Oh dear, that was embarrassing," I murmured under my breath. I looked up to see Molly and Arthur gaping at me in shock. "What?"

"You can apparate in here?" Arthur asked.

I nodded.

"How?" Molly breathed.

"Well, I am a little more powerful than the average witch or wizard, so let's just say, I have my secrets and you have yours."

I gave them a shit-eating grin before walking over to Tom. "All done. They're a little apprehensive, but relieved, even if they don't want to admit it. I assume you've told Remy?"

He nodded and I relaxed as his arm slid around my waist.

"Now, the ball is in two days," I said, looking at all of them. "Who's coming?"

Lily and James raised their hands immediately. As did Angela and the Cullen's.

"Here are some invites for Luna, Bill, Fleur, and Neville as well," I said, handing Molly four silver and green envelopes. The seal on the back was a lion and a snake fighting each other. "I trust you can send them out? Oh, and tell them not to worry, I have their dresses picked out, the men's suits as well."

She nodded, taking the envelopes with a shaky hand. "We're all going to come."

I smiled, "Wonderful. Of course, you all can come early, at about five, for presents and things if you wish. I only ask that you come with your ball gown and suits on, because I want to transition smoothly."

"Oh, she's starting to sound like me," Narcissa sighed.

"I need to plan this event perfectly, Cissa," I laughed. "I'm not going to let the first Riddle Christmas Ball go down the drain."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Just don't start screaming at the elves and breaking down-"

"Like you did in fourth year?" I laughed. "Oh, I promise I won't."

She blushed a little in embarrassment, but smiled.

"So," I said, turning towards the rest of the Order, the Lupin's and the Tonks, as well as Bella and Tom. "I'll give you your presents tomorrow, they should be ready then, and you can wear them to the ball if you all go, of course. I'd really insist you call come," I babbled. "But I know some of you won't. . . Alright, and. . . Oh, dear, do you mind helping me upstairs for a moment?"

He chuckled at my antics, "Oh, I'll join you."

I took his hand and led him up the stairs, leaving the Order staring after me in shock and the Death Eaters smirking knowingly. As soon as the door shut to our room, he shoved me gently on the bed and started to plant kisses all over my neck.

"We've been apart for too long," I murmured in his ear.

"Two days is a long time," he chuckled as he planted a small kiss at the hallow of my throat.

I giggled and let him take control of all my senses.

...

I opened the door an hour later, and fixed my hair with my hand as I descended the steps. I was flushed and my breathing was still a little ragged as I entered the kitchen. Molly looked at me and jumped a little.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

I flushed, and toyed with my hair again, "Yes, um, do you have any - Merlin, this is going to sound strange - bananas?"

She looked at me and pointed to a fruit bowl on the island.

I rolled my eyes, "Duh. Thank you."

I took two and walked towards the dining room. Bella and Tonks saw me as they walked towards the library, and made a beeline towards me.

"So, how was it?" Tonks asked casually.

"Best we've ever had," I teased as she shivered in disgust.

"Producing a child worthy?" Bella intervened.

"It was worthy of producing ten children," I told them. "If only we were going to have more kids. No, Zar was our last and we agreed upon it."

"No more little Riddle's in your stomach," Tonks frowned.

"Which gives you plenty of time to worry about having your own children."

She flushed, "You see, um, well-"

"No way!" Bella and I screamed. We pulled her into a threeway hug and just kept fighting over eachother for who god mother was.

"I call godmother!" I cried.

"No, me, me me!" Bella demanded. "I'm older!"

"You've been dead for ten years!" I play shouted. "I want it!"

"You've been alive for ten years, I want it!" she laughed back.

I glared at her, then turned to Tonks, "Boy or a girl?"

"Girl," she smiled.

"Are you going to take the potion?"

"After the ball," she nodded. "Remus and I agreed that it'd be best, and easiest."

"And we can use the spell so you don't feel a thing," I smiled.

"But you made me go through it naturally!" Bella whined.

"Because that was your first child," I smiled. "Tonks had Teddy naturally."

"I'm going to check on the children," I said after Tonks smiled smugly at Bella and Bella just glared back. I climbed up the stairs as stopped at the music room.

"Mum, can you play a song for us?" Torah asked.

"What song?" I said, sitting down at the white bench.

"A new song?" she asked, hopefully.

I thought about, "Alright, hold on."

I racked my brain for a song and came out with the perfect one.

I started to play the piano, and sang the lyrics to Love Story by Taylor Swift.

"Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but its real," really struck me as the truth, because the Order was trying to tell me how to feel, but I knew it was real, with all my heart.

I ended the song and heard a chuckle, "I personally love that song."

I spun around and saw Tom. I flashed him a smile, "Well, hey, its only the truth in a melody."

He chuckled, "It is."

I sighed as I went over to Isis and Athena.

"Hey," a quiet voice said to my right. I turned my head and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw that it was Hermione.

"'Mione, what the hell-"

"I wanted to talk to both of you in private," she said nervously. My eyes met Tom's and we both grinned at the same time.

"You want to join," I said for her.

Tom made his way towards us as I got up, offering my hand for Hermione to get up as well.

"Yes, well, I mean, Ron won't approve, so I'd have to divorce him and all, but ever sinec you left, and then you took Tonks and Andy, Sirius, Ted, and Lupin, well-"

"You miss them and-"

"And I want to be on the winning side."

"We'll discuss it," Tom said for me. "Tell no one of this discussion."

She nodded and gave a slight lower of her head as she left.

"What do you think?" Tom asked me.

"Remember when Edward came and you found me at the Order headquarters?" I asked softly. He was confused, but nodded. "Well, when I first got there, Ron tried to hex me. Hermione stopped him and, well, she tried to make Ron see that I wasn't there to attack. She's been on my side for a while, and always has been when it comes to arguements, but as for their divorce, Ron would take the kids and she'd probably never see them again, so-"

"You want them to stay together," he said. I nodded. "Well, tell her that if she can get her husband to stay with her, then she can join."

"And if she can't?"

"She stays with the Order," Tom said firmly. "No exceptions. But if they get a divorce and she gets custody of her children, we'll see."

I nodded, kissing his cheek. I handed him a banana, "Here you go. I went straight from the kitchen to here, so-"

"You took a little detour," he chuckled.

I blushed, "Alright, so I found out my sisters pregnant. Which I assume you already know, considering you knew I talked to her. And well, Bella and I tried to get godmother, but I escaped up here. There."

"Its a girl, correct?" he asked.

I nodded, "And she wants to take the potion after Christmas. Also, why didn' you tell me Draco joined?"

"I knew you were going to see him today, so I didn't bother. He will be living with us just before New Years."

"With Astoria, who is expecting as well, and Scorpious."

He nodded.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything," he said immediately.

I took both of his hands, "Promise me that you won't try to mark Scorpious unless Scorp wants you to. I don't want anymore Draco and Lucius incidents. Promise me."

He sighed, "Must you ruin all my fun?"

I giggled and kissed his cheek, "So you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good," I winked. I stood up and went over to my children, talking and playing with them, as if this was the last day I saw them. Every moment counted.

* * *

Ok, so this chap didn't go where I was hoping, but the next chapter will be the end of this story, and there WILL BE A SEQUEL! But Edward and Harry will show up at the end of the nextchapt:) Promise:)


	28. Chapter 28

So, I got a review saying that the war was pointless. No, its not. Why? Easy:

The war now is pro-Harry and anti-Harry. Those that are on Dite's side are on Anti-Harry. Those on the Order are pro-Harry. So the war isn't pointless. There are some that believe Harry shouldn't have died and Voldemort should be dead. There are others that believe that Dite and Voldemort should be toghether and Harry should be dead. Hope that made sense. . .

Anyways, here's the last chap of this story. I will post the sequel tomorrow morning here. It's midnight, so I need to get to bed. . . ENJOY! And don't forget to read and review.

* * *

I strung the lights on the large Christmas tree in the middle of the ballroom. I had given the Order their boxes of ball clothing yesterday. Madame Milikin was a doll and finished them just in time. I conjured soft plush cream couches, letting them circle the tree. I'd get rid of them when the ball started. Placing the boxes under the tree, I admired my work. The ballroom had garland hanging around the columns. A mistle toe hung just above the door that led to the gardens.

My gown for the evening was an emerald green, The silver beading started just under the bust line and ended a tmy waist, where the fabric started to gather until about mid-thigh. From there, the fabric draped out in a magnificent poof. My hair was died a darker brown, more so than my natural color. I wanted myself to be perfect tonight. Nothing could ruin it.

The tiara in my hair was made of pure diamonds. I had had the help from Bella to make it perfect.

"Alright," I murmured to the children in the dining room, which had been cleared out into a play room for them. I was going to keep the Death Eaters children in here with them too as they arrived later for the ball. "You ready for the surprise?"

The nodded and followed me eagerly to the door. I smiled at them and opened the ballroom door. They gasped, running at the tree, tackling eachother for their presents. The door creaked open and my parents filed in, sitting on the sofa, in my mother's case. My father, well, he was joining the kids under the tree, helping them find their presents.

"Hey," I chided. "Wait until everyone gets here." They kept going. "DAD!" I cried. "You're acting like a three year old!"

"Well, it is my second Christmas spent with my youngest daughter."

I smiled, "Just keep them under control til everyone gets here. It can't be that hard. Rose and Hugo seem to know what to do, as does Veronica. Are my children really that bad?"

"Oh, believe me, their worse," a voice said from the door. I spun around and smiled at Hermione, in a stunning pink gown that gathered under the bust and then flowed into a beautiful skirt. The baby pink color set off her mahogany hair wonderfully.

"Hermione, my dear, you look absolutely ravishing!" I squealed. "It fits perfectly."

"I absolutely love it, thank you," she smiled at me. "And you, my, you look wonderful! How many kids do you have again?"

We laughed and I pecked each cheeks, instantly springing into formal code under the roof of my house. "Ronald, stunning. The pink tie and pocket-kercheif look wonderful," I smiled. "They bring out your eyes."

He flushed a little and I smirked, pecking one of his cheeks. I led them to the couches, but waited by the door a second later for my new guests.

"Zena!" I cried, embracing the girl. "I have tons of gossip," I said in her ear. She laughed.

"I want to hear it all later. You look magnificent!"

I rolled my eyes, "Not as wonderful or charming as you and your husband put together. Hampshire, my, you really do clean up."

He chuckled, taking my hand, bowing, and kissing it softly. "As do you."

I giggled and led them. "Zena, Hampshire, this Hermione and Ron Weasley. Ron, Hermione, this is Zena and Hampshire." Zena nodded to them and sat down on the couch opposite of them. Hampshire followed her lead and engaged in small talk with Ron. Zena's red gown contrasted with the cream couches perfectly.

I glided over to the wall and stopped right next to the door just as Bella and Blaise entered. Bella had on a magenta and red colored crossover gown. The silver lined the top of the bust and where the fabric gathered on the skirt. It showed off her slender figure. The train was longer than most, but it looked magnificent.

"I think you showed us all down, Trixy," I smiled, embracing her.

She smirked as she pulled away, "You think?"

"I know," I corrected.

She sat down next to Zena and started to talk contantly to her. I rolled my eyes and turned to Blaise. I curtsied and held out my hand as he bowed. He took it between his caramel skin and kissed it lightly.

"Look lovely as ever, My Lady," he smiled.

"You look quite handsome yourself, Mr. Zambini," I chuckled. "Go join your lovely wife. I believe the newest couple of the year is coming next."

Just as I finished and Blaise started to walk away, Sirius and Yana walked through the marble archway.

"Ah, the hottest couple in the circle," I laughed. "Yana, my dear, that gown," I sighed. "White suits you. Soon, you'll be walking down the aisle I hope?" I teased.

She blushed, "About that."

"Oh, I already know," I winked.

Yana laughed, as I giggled at her shocked face, "I should have known you would. I can't tell anyone my secrets without them being spread like wildfire."

"Ah, you have no secrets here," I laughed. I hugged Sirius, kissing his cheek. "Looking smart, Siri."

"Just for you, Dite," He chuckled. "Mione and Ron's here. I trust you can introduce you and Yana."

"Of course," he grinned. He walked over and gave Hermione and Ron hugs before introducing Yana as what I heard as "girlfriend." Ah, they were going to make an announcement as well.

"My Lady," a soft voice said. I turned and embraced the woman.

"I'm so glad you could come!" I squealed a little louder than I intended.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" she laughed.

"And you brought a date?" I said, gesturing to her companion.

"If brother's count as dates," she snickered. Alec rolled his eyes and took my hand, placing his cool lips on the knuckles.

I curtsied and kissed Jane's cheeks. "That gown, Jane, is absolutely gorgeous." The white and silver beadery was lined with champagne red silk. It fitted her form wonderfully and she smiled.

"Well, for a single woman, I needed to find myself a mate," she replied.

"It's been too long," Alec chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Go on and party. I'll be there after the others get here."

"How many more?"

"If they all come, five more couples. If not, then they won't."

"Where's the Dark Lord?" she asked.

"He's getting ready for his enterance," I said, rolling my eyes. "Has to make himself noticeable."

She laughed, "That he does."

She walked away and I smiled as Tonks and Lupin showed up next. Tonks had a cream colored gown that matched her pale skin. Her hair was a dirty blonde and pulled into a loose bun.

"Tonks, you look like a girl!" I laughed, hugging her. She rolled her eyes and gestured to Remus.

"He wouldn't let me leave wearing black pants."

I nodded to Lupin and he took my hand, placing a light kiss on it. "Ah, my dear sister-in-law looks absolutely single."

I laughed, "Oh, but Lupin, so do you."

He narrowed his eyes and wound his arm around Tonks waist leading her to the couches, where Zena, Bella, Yana, and Tonks started to chatter about Death Eater nonsense. Hermione commented every now and again, obviously feeling out of the loop.

"Astoria, Draco!" I smiled. I nodded to Astoria, her lime green ballgown was beautifully matched to her blonde hair. I saw Scorpious looked around amazed.

"Ah, little Scorpy," I smiled. "Pleasure seeing you again."

As soon as his eyes landed on me, he stopped breathing. "I assure you," he smiled as soon as he caught his breath, "The pleasures all mine."

I looked at Draco, "Please tell me he isn't like you."

Draco just chuckled and offered his arm to Astoria. "Then I'd be lying!" he said as he left me with Scorp.

"Why don't you go join your father, Scorp?" I asked. "The presents will start when everyone gets here."

He sighed, but walked off.

Molly and Arthur came next. I have them all a hug and they sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

I rolled my eyes and waited for the twins, our last guests for presents. The Cullen's, the Potter's, Longbottom's, and Fleur and Bill weren't coming early. Well, the Cullen's were going to, but they decided against it this morning. The others were still a little apprehensive about it all, except for Lily and James. They just wanted to not be in the presence of their killer for too long, which I understood completely.

I heard laughter in the halls and two girls grumbling as they walked over to me.

"Angela, Angelina!" I laughed. "Are the two twins being nuts?"

"They always are, so I'd hardly call it a surprise," Angelina said warmly, embracing me. Her powder pink dress sparkled under the candlelight. I hugged Angela, who had a slight baby bump, but otherwise looked wonderful.

"You never told me you were pregnant!" I scolded.

"Sorry, I was a little preoccupied," she flushed.

I rolled my eyes and gestured for them to take their seats. Her midnight blue dress made her Washington born skin look even paler.

The twins came in a moment later, matching suits and ties on. If it weren't for their age difference, due to Fred's death, I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

"You're late," I smiled. I curtsied to them and they each bowed in return.

"Who are we waiting for?" George asked.

"Tom, but he should be here any minute," I smiled. I looked at the door wistfully. The twins silently slipped away to their wives, or in Fred's case fiancee, and I stood by the door.

Hum appeared just in front of me and annouced in a clear voice for everyone to hear, "The Dark Lord has arrived."

All the Death Eaters stood instantly and as soon as Tom was in the room, they all bowed. I gave a small curtsied and murmured a "My Lord," with everyone else. He took my hand and put it in the crook of my arm as we walked over to the friends and family. Tom sat down on a sofa, and brought me down with him. The Death Eaters sat as well.

"Who's ready for presents?" I said, cutting the tension.

The kids looked at me expectantly and I smirked. "On the count of three."

Tom rolled his eyes and put his arm around my waist. "One. . ." I said, dragging out the time inbetween the numbers. "Two. . . Two and a half." Teddy sighed. "Two and three quarters. . ."

"Three!" I laughed as they nearly bolted out of their seats.

They tore their presents open so fast. Thanks to the charms I put on them, the only people that were able to open them were the people they were designated for, so they didn't have to fight over them. If they didn't rip, then they weren't theres. Tom thought of it, and I had to say, it was the most ingenius thing I've ever heard of.

About ten minutes later, all of the kids presents were unwrapped.

"Alright, I think that its time for the kiddies to go to the playroom while we all get ready for the ball. If you need food or anything, call for Hum, she'll be happy to get it for you," I smiled. They got up, and loaded as many things as they could carry into their arms. Tom snapped his fingers and elves apparated with what was left over into the playroom. A few elves threw the wrapping paper into large bags they were carrying with them.

James Jr. looked at me and then followed the others to the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I exclaimed, perfectly rehearsed.

Everyone looked at me suddenly, curious.

"James, can you come here for a second?" I asked casually. "I have one more."

His eyes lit up and he walked over, shifting his broom under his arm from Bellatrix.

"Yeah, mum?" he asked.

I inclined my finger, getting him to lean closer.

"You can live here after this term at school. As long as you get good grades," I reasoned. "I'll pick you up from the train."

His arms wrapped around me and I hugged him back, "Thank you, mum."

"Torah also," I told him. "So tell her, but make sure the others don't hear."

"I will. Thank you, mum."

"Tell your step father thank you as well. It was his decision."

James turned to Tom shyly. "Thank you," he murmured.

I motioned for James to leave and he grabbed his things and bolted for the door.

"What'd you get him?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, you will find out soon, no doubt. He can't keep secrets to save his life," I smirked.

"Her son James asked to live with us," Tom said. "For Christmas. If he really wants to, we agreed he could, and Torah as well."

I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically, "You ruin all my fun!"

"Its payback for you ruining mine," he teased.

My put my hand to my heart, "Oh, you'll get it later. Now, us adults need to have some fun. Champagne? And for those expecting, we have some cider."

Tonks and Astoria raised their hands, "Cider!" Tonks and her said at the same time. I snapped my fingers and saw Angela about to say something. I nodded.

"Hum, could you be a dear and get all the pregnant ladies some cider, the rest of us some champagne?"

"Of course, My Lady."

She disappeared with a pop and Hermione looked at the spot Hum just was in disapproval.

"There are far too many of us for me to go and get it myself," I explained at her expense. She sighed, but nodded. Tom looked at me curiously. "Hermione's currently fighting at the Ministry for house elf rights," I told him. "She thinks house-elves should be free and not serve wizards."

"So that's where you got your defense from," Tom chuckled.

Hermione looked at me, "What defense?"

I laughed, "When I first got here, I didn't have house elves do anything for me and I told Tom that hous elves were only for the laziest of witches and wizards that didn't deserve them. Let's just say, my views have changed slightly since then. As you can probably see."

"Changed?" Tom chuckled. "She doesn't any house elf except for Hum and Trella to do anything for her."

I blushed slightly, "Old habits die hard," I said in defense. "Enough about elves. Find your presents under the tree. Dig in."

Zena and I started to talk as the elves came back with our drinks. When Hum handed her a cider, I raised my eyebrow, "Since when?"

She laughed, "Oh, since last week. Esmerelda needed a sibling. She's been getting fussy. And now that she can walk, well, we decided to try for more."

"Congratulations! When are you due?"

"Well, we're taking the potion next month, since Tonks is taking the potion for this month. And well, we want a February baby."

I smiled, "I'm so happy for you. And Esmerelda, well, she's such a doll. If only the twins were like her."

Zena rolled her eyes, "Please, those twins are angels. Better tamed than Elda will ever be."

"Where is Esmerelda?" I asked.

"My mother's watching her tonight. We're celebrating christmas tomorrow."

"Ze," Hampshire said, bowing to me in apology. "I thought you'd like to open your presents now. She'll be back soon, My Lady, I promise."

I nodded and gave Zena a smile as she got up and walked to the tree with her husband.

"Merry Christmas," Tom murmured. He handed me a soft velvet box with a green bow on top.

I looked at Tom and then back at the box. "Please, tell me this isn't-"

"You open it to find out," he chuckled. With shaky hands, I opened the box and gasped. A silver lion, with diamonds for eyes and the end of the tail, was fastened onto a silver chain. The lion looked like it was running, magically charmed.

"Tom," I breathed. "This is beautiful. A Gryffindor lion?"

He smiled, "You'll always be my lion."

Tears came to my eyes, "Put it on for me, please?"

He nodded and took the necklace out of the box. I turned around so that he could just slip it over my head and fasten it. Lifting my brown curls, he put the necklace gently onto the hallow of my neck. My hand found its way to the lion and I ran my finger over the detailed fur engravements. When the clasp was shut, I turned around and held out a slender green and silver wrapped present.

"Merry Christmas to you as well," I smiled.

"What is it?" he asked. He expected a television. I just smiled.

"You have to open it."

He unwrapped the box and looked at it, confused. "What is this?"

I laughed, "A remote for a television."

He looked at me and laughed, "You tricked me."

I rolled my eyes, "It's been known to happen. I'm having Hum and Trella hook up the Tv in your private office as we speak. Admit it, I'm good."

"You are good," he chuckled. "I'll have to outdo you next year."

I laughed, "Oh, I'll beat you next year too. And year after that, and so on."

The elves came a second later and sorted all the presents, putting them in front of everyone.

"Why thank you," Hermione said as a pile of presents were set at her feet. I looked at the pile at my feet, amazed to see them. I didn't think the Order would get me anything. They didn't last year.

We started to unwrap. I recieved a diary from Hermione and Ron. Zena got me that expensive perfume I saw in Diagon Alley that I desperately wanted, but we were in too much of a hurry and I forgot about it. Molly and Arthur got me a silk shaw that went beautifully with half of my wardrobe. Draco and Astoria got me the newest set of Olympe de Joure's Christmas jewelery set. It was absolutely beautiful. The twins and their wives got me a complete set of their joke shop's newest editons. The two Witch twins, Jane and Alec, got me a cell phone so I could call them anytime, if they were out on missions. Tonks and Lupin got me a guide to sex on the dark side. I gave them a soft glare and recieved two grins in return. I handed Tom the book and he chuckled.

"Remind to tell them they're my favorites," he chuckled.

"Not you too," I sighed. Bella and Blaise had gotten me how to get rid of you stretch marks, which she wrote on the front cover weren't there but they might appear as the years go on.

"Alright," Tom said, standing up. "The ball will begin in ten minutes. Dite, if you'll do the honors?"

I rose and pulled out my wand. They all stood and I waved the couches, as well as the wrapping paper away. The tree grew a few meters in size and I smiled. "Perfect. Bella, you know the rest. Tom and I are going to get ready. Tell the others what to do."

She nodded and Tom led me from the room. We went into the library, where we would wait for our announcement. After sitting there for about thirty minutes, Hum came in.

"My Lord, My Lady, its time," she said. She left in a second and we stood, him taking my arm. He pecked my lips and we walked, my with a slight blush on my cheeks, to the doors. They opened just as a voice announced, "The Dark Lord and the Dark Lady!"

All eyes turned towards us and bowed. Even Order members. Good, Bella told them what to do.

We walked silently down the pathway created. My eyes wandered over the shimmery ballgowns and the black and white tuxs. The eyes meandered on me the longest. In the middle of the ballroom, we stopped, Tom putting his hand on my waist, the other clasping mine in mid-air. My free hand rested on his shoulder and then the music started.

It was a symphany piece from the early thirties. We twirled to the music, perfectly in sync and perfectly timed to our practiced steps. As he spun me around, my eyes rested on the front door just as they burst open. The music stopped abruptly. Tom's arms grabbed my waist and I was pulled behind him.

Gold eyes met my brown. And just to the right of those eyes were a pair of green.

My heart was hammering in my chest. Oh my god. Edward and Harry.

I met Rosalie's eyes and she met mine. I think she understood the message I was sending her. I knew she was the only one to make it to the destination. Run. Protect the children. She nudged Esme and they disappeared into the crowd, most likely taking the side door through the library.

The doors lay just inches from where I was standing while dancing. They could have killed me at that force. I stood there, unmoving as I watched Edward look me up and down. I didn't have my wand. No one had their wand. This was neutral. There would be no fighting.

"Harry, Edward," Tom said calmly. He was regretting not having his wand. I zoned out for a second to spot my children. They were playing in the dining room. The elves were standing next to the door, ready to fight. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were there as well. I sighed in relief as I came back. "I don't believe you recieved an invitation."

Edward growled and launched himself at Tom. Tom's grip on me slackened and he tried to shove me away. I refused to move. If he was going to die, I'd die with him.

* * *

That's a wrap:) thank you and keep an eye out for When Fiction Becomes Reality 3: War of Love and Hate. Stay tuned! I love you all! Read and review like little rabbits! Run, my children! Run! Frolic through the fields people call pages!


	29. Chapter 29

**My one shot series is up for WHEN FICTION BECOMES REALITY! Check it out! And don't forget to review!**

**-Nastya**


	30. Chapter 30

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? Sign the petition - link is near the bottom of my profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!

-Nastya Wynde


End file.
